Papa por siempre
by yukiino475
Summary: A los 17 años Yamato Ishida se da cuenta de que dejo a una chica embarazada, durante 16 años el solo ha cuidado de su pequeña hija, el único inconveniente es que han pasado 16 años de que no ha podido olvidar a su único y verdadero amor
1. Natsuo Ishida

Papa por siempre

Capítulo 1: Natsuo Ishida

La alarma sonó a las 6 de la mañana, con pesadez se levantó, había sido otra de esas noches en las que a las 5 se había ido a dormir, pero tenía que seguir con la vida de un padre responsable, entró a su cuarto y abrió las cortinas

-Muñequita, apúrate que se te hará tarde-Yamato Ishida vio con ternura a su ya no tan pequeña hija, pero aun así el amor de su vida

-No quiero-Dijo la rubia arremolinándose en la cama para darle la espalda a su padre

-Muñequita, haré hot cakes, así que arriba y a la ducha - Dijo quitándole bruscamente El cobertor para que sintiera frío del aire acondicionado y al fin se pudiera levantar

La rubia miró sobre el hombro a su padre con un tanto de desaprobación, Yamato río feliz de que su cometido se había cumplido. Salió del cuarto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, encendió el televisor, mientras escuchaba el ajetreo que su hija hacía. Por un momento suspiró amargamente mientras daba vuelta a un hotcake. Escuchó de inmediato un sonido en su teléfono, un correo electrónico. Era de Miyako el cual era un correo adjunto a una imagen de los digimons y en letras brillante

_"Primero de agosto, reunión anual de los digielegidos, favor de no cancelar. La fiesta será en la piscina Umeko, llevar traje de baño, y una ensalada, niños totalmente invitados"_

Yamato sonrió, cada año celebraban el día que los 7 mayores se habían reunido por primera vez y desde que el resto de los niños elegidos se habían reunido con ellos lo hacían el día dos de agosto, dos días de reunión.

Pero año con año siempre faltaba una digielegida, Mimi Tachikawa desde hacía casi 16 años que no venía a Japón. 16 años habían sido un suspiro para Yamato desde que dejó de verla

-¿¡Nuevamente pensando en esa Chica papá!?-La rubia había sacado de sus pensamientos a Yamato

-Natsuo, te dije que no hicieras eso-dijo Yamato casi pegando un brinco del susto

-Solo lo digo porque se te están quemando-dijo la rubia a lo que Yamato reaccionó inmediatamente

Ya en la mesa Yamato volvía a leer el correo que Miyako había mandado, venían los correos de todos, más sin embargo este año venía un correo nuevo _mtjhonson gmail_, Yamato no conocía a ningún Johnson, a menos que se le haya olvidado el apellido de Michael estaba segurísimo que no era Johnson, también que hacían invitando a los elegidos americanos.

-¿Papá estás muy callado paso algo? - Natsuo era muy lista, y sabía que había algo que su padre le intentaba ocultar

-Sí, tu tía Yolei mandó la invitación de este año y viene un correo con el apellido Johnson, ¿Tú recuerdas como se llama Michel, el americano? - La chica negó con la cabeza mientras comía un poco - Lo supuse, bueno, yo solo di nuestra parte del dinero así que no importa que Michel venga.

-Apropósito, en que pensabas hace rato, parecía que querías recordar a alguien-dijo Natsuo con una mirada pícara-¿Es esa chica de la que me contaste? - Yamato se sonrojo

-Terminó conmigo-dijo Yamato restándole importancia

-¿Qué nuevamente?, yo no soy un impedimento, así que tú debes estar haciendo algo mal, salí con un chico por más tiempo que tu-Dijo Natsuo para después taparse la boca

-¿Que? ¿Cuál chico? - vio cómo la chica rubia huía de la mesa para tomar sus cosas - Natsuo Ishida cuál chico-Dijo nuevamente Yamato

-Adiós papá, volveré en la tarde-Dijo Natsuo desde la puerta, a lo que Yamato corrió a zancadas hacia ella

-Cero chicos, lo recuerdas, habíamos dicho cero chicos-dijo Yamato tomando un rol de autoridad Natsuo agachó la cabeza

-Terminó conmigo... Solo porque no quise-dijo Natsuo apenada

-Está bien descuida, no estoy molesto, solo que temo que te pase lo que a mí, y moriría si algo te pasara, además tu abuela se moriría, bisabuela antes de los 60-Natsuo rio-cuídate en el camino si, te adoro mi muñequita-Dijo Yamato abrazándola

-También te adoro-dijo Natsuo.

Yamato volvió a la cama tan solo para no poder dormir nuevamente, su cabeza era un embrollo. Natsuo estaba por cumplir los 16 años, un año más y tendría la misma edad que la concibió. En cierto modo odiaba eso, odiaba haber cometido ese error, dejar a una chica embarazada, era irremediable, su padre lo mató una y mil veces, pero lo peor fue cuando una noche alguien en la madrugada tocó su puerta.

El ruido insistente de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos era su representante

-¿Qué?-Dijo con fastidio

-Está vivo-Dijo su JP en tono de broma

-Sí, mi estúpido representante hizo que tocaremos para un grupo privado anoche olvidando que mi hija tiene escuela al día siguiente-Dijo Yamato fastidiado, no lo odiaba pero si era demasiado problemático el chico

-Lo lamento, pensé que como era verano ya no tendría clases

-Está en preparatoria. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene? Le mandaste chocolates por su cumpleaños 15 así que saca cuentas-Dijo Yamato algo molesto

-Lo siento lo siento, lo bueno es que nos dieron 6 meses para hacer el disco nuevo así que para la fecha en la que tú me pediste estarás libre, solo tráeme algo por semana, ya hable con los demás y dijeron que esperarían tu llamado-JP tan solo escucho resoplar a Yamato por el auricular

-De acuerdo, ¿No más desveladas en hora de clases?

-Ay ya pareces señora cuarentona-dijo JP burlándose de él, Yamato sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención pero combinar su vida de rockstar con la de padre soltero sí que era muy duro.

Durmió hasta pasadas de las 10, reviso correos, revisar libretas de canciones, hizo todo lo posible Para encontrar material para su nuevo disco pero nada ayudó. Después de las 6 de la tarde ya tenía todo listo para que su hija llegara, cena y una película que ver, era el último día en que Natsuo iría a la escuela, y tendría unas pocas semanas de vacaciones, pensaba que para adelantar su cumpleaños la llevaría a Nueva York como había estado insistiendo desde hacía tiempo. También le serviría para pensar en las nuevas canciones no tenía nada, rebusco entre las cosas viejas pero no encontró nada.

-Ya llegue - Grito Natsuo desde la puerta

-Y yo también querida, traje a la niña de sus clases de la tarde, espero que nos hayas hecho algo rico porque muero de hambre por trabajar tanto para mantener esta casa-Era el peor día para que Tai apareciera con sus bromas, pensó

Salió a recibirlos abrazo a su hija y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-¿Para mí no hay? - Dijo Tai burlándose de el

-No para ti no hay-Dijo Yamato algo molesto-Muñequita ve a cambiarte para cenar

Natsuo lo soltó, Yamato y Tai fueron a la sala

-Vaya sí que supiste ser un buen padre - dijo Tai viéndolo de reojo mientras el llevaba dos vasos de agua

-Aprendí de golpe, gracias por traer a Natsuo del trabajo-dijo Yamato dándole un vaso de agua

-No hay problema, además trabaja en mi casa. Sora está muy contenta con ella, le está enseñando a hacer arreglos y le salen tan bonitos que me dan ganas de comprarlos todos-Dijo Tai

-Ella insiste en ayudarme con los gastos, pero no es un problema, y si ella quiere trabajar para comprarse cosas, unos tenis que le gustaron o ir por un helado con sus amigas tengo un poco de problema porque es menor y tú sabes que a veces en la escuela la pueden regañar-Dijo Yamato algo preocupado

-Lo sé, pero trabaja con mi esposa, amiga tuya claro, así que es más como le ayuda a un trabajo formal, bueno ante las demás personas por que Sora le paga lo correspondiente

-Muchas gracias por eso, me siento más tranquilo con ello que si fuera a trabajar a otro lugar

-Por cierto papi, Sora te mando esto, dice que espera que te guste el pollo al estilo coreano-dijo Tai entregándole una caja de comida, Yamato la recibo muy gustoso- Desde que nació Kenta está dispuesta a cocinar todo saludablemente y la comida coreana dice que es comida saludable

Yamato rio, recordó la primera vez que quiso alimentar a Natsuo pretendió darle leche chocolatada, su madre al verlo casi le dio un infarto

-Ya está todo listo para el día primero- Tai lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el no respondió-¿Yamato, hasta cuando la esperaras?, debes de querer estar con alguien más ¿no? Si Sora me hubiera dejado en la universidad créeme ambos estaríamos casados con otras personas

-Lo sé, y por Yolei se también que está casada, y que tiene un niño pequeño, pero no puedo Tai, por más que intento no puedo, con ella cometí el error más grande de mi vida

-No digas eso, tener a Natsuo no fue un error, tal vez prematuro pero no es un error-dijo Tai hablando cada Vez más bajo para que Natsuo no los oyera

-¿Sabes que quiere desde que tenía 3 años?, ver a su madre, no tuve corazón en ese momento para decirle nada, y a veces pregunta por ella pero que hago que le digo sabe algunos detalles como que no está con nosotros, que se fue para tener otra vida pero decirle todo lo que vivimos no me atrevo

-Matt, tiene 16 años, es momento de que le digas-Tai dijo un poco preocupado

-Iremos a Nueva York después de la fiesta, tal vez ahí tenga oportunidad, reza por mi alma para que no intente yo huir antes de decirle

-Matt no huiras, todo estará bien

Y en eso salió su hija con ropa de casa haciendo que la conversación terminara de golpe

-Bueno preciosa regresaré a casa con tu tía, y cuida a tu padre que parece que está en otro planeta-dijo Taichi levantándose del sofá

-Oye yo soy el que tengo que cuidarla

-¿Ya le contaste su primera comida?

-¿¡No?! - dijeron ambos rubios al unísono

-Cuando llegaste a sus brazos tu padre te intentó dar leche chocolatada, tu abuela y tu abuelo casi sufren un infarto - dijo Taichi riendo mientras iba a la puerta

-Eres un idiota-dijo Yamato

-No tanto como tú-dijo taichí cruzando la puerta

-¿Es verdad o solo lo hace para molestar? - dijo Natsuo viendo con desaprobación a su padre

-Es verdad-dijo con desánimo Yamato-en mi defensa he de decir que tu abuelo no tenía otra cosa

-Y ahora la culpa recae en mi abuelo-dijo Natsuo sentándose a la mesa

El día primero llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, y esa mañana Yamato le dijo

-Estaré aproximadamente 6 meses en casa, con visitas ocasionales al estudio, JP decidió hacer mis canciones en fin de semana para pasar tiempo contigo, y como tu cumpleaños es hasta diciembre y no tendrás más vacaciones que te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones en una semana A…

-Nueva York-dijo muy emocionada Natsuo

-Exactamente, después de años pidiéndolo al fin te llevare

-Por qué tardaste tanto-Yamato no supo responder a eso

-Eras muy chica, y además no ibas a disfrutar el viaje como ahora-dijo en un momento de rapidez

Natsuo corrió a abrazarlo, pero lo que no sabía era que la joven tenía su propio plan para ese viaje y como tal era ir a buscar a su madre, ya que era el último lugar donde residía su madre.


	2. Solo Mimi Tachikawa

Capítulo 2: Sólo Mimi Tachikawa

Había estado enamorado de ella desde que la vio hacia tres años atrás, cuando volvió de América, ya no era la niña de vestido rosa y sombrero de vaquero que lloraba por todo, no ahora era una jovencita con un toque americano, y con el pelo rosado cubierto de estrellas, esa vez algo en su corazón cambió. Y fue lo más hermoso que vivo. Después de ello Mimi regresó nuevamente esta vez para quedarse, a pesar de que ambos habían cambiado ella seguía siendo hermosa y aún más, había crecido un poco de estatura, y su cuerpo había cambiado por completo, era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás.

Algo que no sabía era que ella había estado enamorada desde 1999, aquella vez que lo vio en el campamento, pero por alguna razón jamás le hizo caso, ella lo veía luchar contra digimon malignos la veía proteger a su hermano y a todos, y le pareció tan apuesto. Pero él en aquel momento sólo estaba presente Sora, algo que no le agrado mucho, pero no podía hacer o decir nada por qué la vida de todo el mundo estaba en peligro.

Lamentablemente ella se había ido a América porque su madre tenía mucho miedo de vivir en un lugar tan inseguro como Japón. Pero volvía ocasionalmente, y se dio cuenta de que Yamato Ishida se había vuelto alguien tan apuesto. Después de que los niños elegidos del mundo volvieran a salvarlo, Mimi pasó el resto de las vacaciones en Japón, Yamato era un poco frío con ella pero no sabía por qué, no era que la detestaba, si no que Yamato se sentía tan nervioso al lado de ella que no podía entablar una conversación decente específicamente con ella. Al final de las vacaciones de Mimi ella le dio una dirección de correo donde lo esperaba todos los días.

Después de esa vez comenzaron a hablar casi diario, pero por el cambio de horario alguno de los dos se tenía que desvelar conversando, y se turnaban el desvelo, que valía la pena.

En el cumpleaños número 15 de Mimi Yamato consiguió alguien que le hiciera unos dijes sus emblemas y le envió el de la pureza a Mimi mientras el llevaba el de la amistad. Al recibirlo Mimi se sintió más cerca de Yamato. A ese punto todos creerían que ya habían declarado su amor. Pero no fue hasta una semana antes de su regreso a Japón, una llamada telefónica fue lo único que les basto en ese momento

-¿Qué hora es haya? - Pregunto Yamato

-Las cuatro de la tarde-Dijo Mimi

-Bueno, si no te digo esto realmente después de 2 años jamás te lo diré, y si no lo hago jamás podré vivir tranquilo-Yamato decía muy acelerado

-Que pasa, me estás asustando, y como que ¿Dos años?

-Mimi, desde que volviste a Japón en el 2002 me gustas, me gustas mucho Mimi - Mimi enmudeció y solo se escuchó que Yamato por cobardía colgó la llamada

Eran las tres de la mañana en Japón así que no volvió a insistir en la llamada.

Después de eso Yamato no volvió a volver a marcarle, lo extrañaba, pero él no lo hacía porque ya no quisiera estar con ella, si no que sentía tanta pena de que no le podría explicar nada a Mimi.

Una tarde Yamato practicaba con su bajo en la sala de su casa, deseaba realmente ser más valiente y volver a marcarle a Mimi y decirle todo con más calma, pero de eso habían pasado casi dos semanas, su padre estaba haciendo la cena cuando escucho el timbre

-Te toca, si no esto se me va a quemar-Protesto su padre

Yamato dejo de hacer sus cosas y fue con fastidio hasta la entrada de la puerta, al abrirla, no supo en que momento alguien lo estaba besando y rodeándolo por el cuello, Yamato se sorprendió demasiado al ver que era Mimi la que lo besaba, no se pudo contener y la abrazo con muchísima fuerza dándole un giro en el aire

-¿Quién es? - Su padre lo interrumpió de ese mágico momento

-Mi novia-dijo soltando la un poco ladeando su cabeza hacia dentro de la casa

-¿Tu qué? - Dijo su padre saliendo un poco de la cocina

-Mi novia, Mimi Tachikawa- Yamato con una amplia sonrisa dijo. Mimi estaba muy apenada con eso, ni siquiera una proporción se había hecho con anterioridad y ya le llamaba novia

Su padre se quedó muy sorprendido, tenía muchísimos años que no veía a esa jovencita, tan solo sonrió y entendía por que tantos días de desvelo de su hijo

-Pondré otro plato invitarla a pasar -Dijo su padre feliz por el

A la semana siguiente le tocaba a Yamato ir a presentarse formalmente a casa de Mimi, estaba sumamente nervioso por todo y no sabía muy bien que decir

-Te van a adorar-dijo Mimi

-Si en aceite-La castaña rio por el comentario de su novio, ambos estaban afuera de la casa de la castaña-Mimi no soy de los de tu tipo, creo que se sorprenderán

-Ah sí y ¿Cuál es mi tipo?- Interrogo la castaña un poco dudosa

-Soy un aspirante a músico, a rock y tú eres una bella princesa-dijo Yamato viéndola de pies a cabeza con un hermoso vestido rosado, mientras sonreía embobado

-¿Y eso que?, me gustas, y mucho así que, que tienen que importarles, con que mis padres me vean feliz no importa si estoy con un vagabundo-dijo Mimi algo que no le reconforto del todo a Yamato- Además no vienes como un rockstar, bienes presentable-dijo Mimi alisándole la camisa

-Tai me la prestó, no tengo nada de esto-dijo bastante apenado Yamato

Pará su buena fortuna, los padres de Mimi lo recibieron mejor de lo que él pensó, lo adoraron como la castaña lo había prometido, fue la comida más familiar que tuvo desde que tenía 5 años, la madre de Mimi se había encargado de cocinar exquisitamente, mientras que su padre no lo vio en ningún momento con cara de celos o rencor como lo haría cualquier padre con su hija

A partir de ese momento todo cambió en la vida de Yamato y Mimi, sus amigos se alegraron por ellos y todo en la vida parecía más brillante. Hasta que dos meses después los padres de Mimi tuvieron que volver a América por cuestiones del trabajo de la castaña

-¿Tienes que irte?- dijo Yamato una tarde mientras paseaban

-Es lo que están viendo mis padres, pero estamos a medio años escolar así que no lo sé aun

-¿Y yo?- Yamato estaba algo preocupado por ello

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo no te quiero dejar, no quiero tener una relación a distancia si no me moriría

-¿Etas terminandome?- Yamato paro en seco dándole la espalda a Mimi

No, no te estoy terminando- Dijo Mimi abrazándola por la espalda, Yamato tomó sus manos pero no volteo a verla-Quiero estar contigo, te amo-dijo haciendo que el corazón del chico se acelera

Yamato se zafó de su agarre y la abrazo con tanta ternura

-Yo también te amo, y me moriría si estoy sin ti-dijo Yamato susurrando le al oído

-¿Que haremos?- Dijo Mimi a punto de llorar

-Esperar- Dijo Yamato sin soltarla ni un minuto

Los días pasaron, y los padres de Mimi no le decían nada aún, Yamato contaba los días, pero después de un mes más hablaron con Mimi

-Hija, sabes que nos iremos-Dijo su padre, Mimi paro de comer-Pero es injusto que tu vayas y vengas de escuela en escuela, así que tu madre y yo hemos decidido que te quedes, pero no vivirás sola

Eso le supo algo amargo a Mimi

-¿Vivirás con tus tíos? - dijo Yamato al teléfono cuando Mimi le comento lo ocurrido en su casa

-Sí, tú conoces a mi primo, ¿Takato lo recuerdas?

-Creo, pero no lo he tratado del todo-Yamato estaba tirado en su cama mientras hablaba con Mimi-¿Y queda lejos de aquí?

-No mucho, es en la panadería que está por casa de ken

Yamato resoplo en la bocina del teléfono, hubo un silencio incómodo por unos minutos, que a Mimi le parecieron horas

-De acuerdo, es mejor a que estés a dos continentes de distancia-dijo Yamato después de un rato, una pequeña risa exclamó Mimi-¿Cuándo te mudas?

-El fin de semana, mis padres aún seguirán aquí

-¿Te ayudo? - Yamato quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Mimi y ver donde iría a buscarla ahora, ya que no estaba muy cerca de su casa

-Me encantaría-dijo Mimi muy feliz

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que pensaron, y Yamato descubrió que su novia tenía más cosas de las que se ponía, todo el día tardaron en la mudanza. Decir que vivía con sus tíos era mera formalidad ya que casi todo el tiempo Mimi se la vivía en la escuela o con Yamato en la calle. Pero los cambios seguían viniendo, llevaban casi 6 meses de estar saliendo cuando Yamato un día llegó a su salón, muy contento abrazándola y dándole vueltas al aire, la sacó del salón, mientras todos sus compañeros observaban tal muestra de cariño

-Te tengo una gran sorpresa-Fue lo que le dijo de primera, Mimi no entendía muy bien lo que le quería decir-Me llamaron, nos llamaron al grupo y a mí, vamos a grabar el mes que viene, tenemos contrato por 2 discos para empezar-Dijo muy feliz a lo que Mimi dio un grito de emoción y brinco a sus brazos-Por fin después de esto tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre - dijo Yamato abrazándola con mucha ternura

Mimi se sorprendió, no entendió muy bien que quería decir pero tampoco quiso preguntar, por qué, que tal si se hacía falsas ilusiones. Por la tarde Yamato reunió a todos sus amigos para contarle la noticia sobre su nuevo proyecto, todos estaban muy emocionados

-¿Le dirás? -dijo Taichi jalándolo después de un rato

-Aún no después de que grabemos es muy importante esto para mí, tiene que ser especial, y como se lo merece, no solamente algo espontáneo, que tal si no funciona el disco, ¿Que le daré? Como estaremos juntos-Yamato estaba preocupado por el futuro

-No creo que tenga inconveniente si no funciona-dijo Tai

-Yo lo sé, pero de sueños no podemos comer-Yamato aún preocupado le respondió

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien

Esos eran los planes a futuro de Yamato, algo que en ese momento no se imaginó que de cierto modo serían cambiados, y que cambiarían tan de golpe que Mimi se alejara de él por tanto tiempo, y por tanta distancia.

La llegada de Natsuo fue algo que él no se esperaba, y que en ese momento no estaba en sus planes, sabía que lo había arruinado, y que había traído a una criaturita al mundo sin siquiera estar preparado, y lo que más le dolía de todo eso era de que tenía que hacerlo el solo, era como un especie de prueba, se repetía, por haber arruinado las cosas con Mimi, la única mujer a la que en mas de 16 años amo.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, continuo con esta historia que explicare un poco, algunos capítulos serán como flashbacks y cosas así, ira atrás adelante atrás adelante, casi toda la historia, hasta cierto punto, cualquier duda, aclaración, menos spoilers les iré contestando. Así que sin mas disfruten de esta historia que poco a poco iré subiendo **


	3. ¿Quién es Sei Jhonson?

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es Sei Jhonson?

Yamato y Natsuo iban a la fiesta que año con año organizaban, la rubia iba muy entretenida viendo su teléfono, de reojo Yamato vio que estaba buscando hoteles en Nueva York, a Yamato eso lo puso tan feliz

-¿Entonces qué haremos, iremos a ver una obra de teatro? – Comento Yamato iniciando una conversación

-Sí, me encantaría ver un musical-Dijo Natsuo muy emocionada

Ese viaje lo quería hacer desde que tenía tres años, pero su padre nunca la quiso llevar pese a que en 17 años se había presentado ahí, siempre le decía lo mismo que no tenía edad para ello.

Pero esa no era la intención de la joven, ver una obra de teatro en Broadway no era su sueño, estar bajo las luces de la gran ciudad no le apetecía, no sabía cómo pero entre las cosas de su padre y por platicas de Sora y Miyako (que siempre hizo que no prestaba atención pero si lo hacía) se había enterado que su madre vivía ahí desde que ella nació, ella tenía la ilusión de que al bajar del avión reconocería a su madre entre toda la multitud, pero eso Yamato no lo sabía.

Al llegar a la fiesta se encontraban casi todos. Ya no eran unos niños, pero les encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, juntarse y celebrar. Joe se encontraba ahí con un pequeño mini Joe, era la copia exacta de su padre pensaba Yamato, Koushiro había tenido una pequeña niña que ahora rondaba por lo años, Sora y Taichi hacía dos años habían tenido al pequeño Kenta, sora siempre se quejaba de que de ella ni el sueño había sacado, era como si Taichi tan solo se hubiese clonado, Ken y Miyako habían tenido ya dos hijos la pequeña Maki de 11 años, que adoraba a Natsuo y el calladito Yoshio de 9 años. Su hermano había sacado el premio máximo según el propio Takeru, ya que se había casado hacía poco con Hikari, y se encontraba embarazada de 7 meses que parecía que tenía mucho más, ya que iban a tener gemelos, primero fue un golpe para Tai que su hermana se casara y segundo que tuviera hijos. Todos se veían muy animados

-Matt-grito Taichi al verlos llegar, el rubio solo sonrió y fue con ellos, su hija de inmediato fue a saludar a todos.

Yamato estaba tan agradecido con todos porque en el momento más difícil de su vida todos sus amigos se encontraban con él y todos de alguna manera habían ayudado en la crianza de Natsuo. Todos se encontraban muy animados, pero no se encontraba extrañamente Daisuke y Iori, Yamato pensaba que el menor de todos estaba estudiando o algo parecido ya que se encontraba terminado su trabajo titulación en abogacía, para Yamato Iori se había convertido en alguien importante y en el abogado en el que confiaba, ya que el mismo Yamato lo recomendó para que trabajará dentro del bufete de abogados de la disquera y para ser un pasante hacia muy bien su trabajo.

-Disculpen la tardanza-La voz de Daisuke se hizo presente en la piscina-Pero traje un regalito-Dijo todos voltearon a verlo y venía junto con Iori, Yamato no presto mucha atención, y escucho como la voz estridente de Miyako gritaba

-Si viniste si viniste-Al no prestar atención Yamato no entendía muy bien porque la peli morada se emocionaba tanto de que Daisuke hubiese llegado pero luego reaccionó al escuchar a las demás gritar

-He vuelto-La voz era inconfundible, Yamato casi se atraganta con la soda que bebía, no podía ser verdad.

Volteo a verla y ahí estaba siendo abrazada por todas, Mimi Tachikawa había vuelto, y traía a su pequeño hijo en brazos, cuando la soltaron la vio detalladamente, tenía el cabello más largo que antes, iba vestida en short y una playera de tirantes, había adelgazado un poco, y lucia radiante, su rostro más delgado lleno de felicidad, Yamato se quedó petrificado, no supo que hacer a donde esconderse, ¿Y si se aventaba a la piscina y moría ahogado? Era la mejor opción para todos, pero no, arruinaría la fiesta y dejaría a su pobre hija ahora sí sola. Pensó en irse de la fiesta, pero la única salida que había Mimi estaba ahí.

Los nervios, lo estaban matando, que podía hacer, estuvo a punto de aplastar su soda con la mano cuando sintió en su hombro la mano de alguien

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada-Volteó a verlo y se encontraba Joe mostrándole una amplia sonrisa-De seguro olvido las cosas

-Me siento como un adolecente, el corazón me palpita, doctor, creo que me dará un infarto-Dijo Yamato demasiado acelerado

-Es normal, han pasado años desde que se vieron, pero todo pasara pronto-Dijo Joe dándole ánimos.

Taichi se acercó a ellos, viendo claramente como Yamato empapaba su playera en sudor

-No debiste traer ropa de color-Dijo Taichi

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que vendría?-Yamato lo jalo de la playera en un estado entre enojado y nervioso

-No sabía que vendría, te lo prometo, pero creo que Daisuke y Yolei si sabían

-Iori me debió comentar, no debí venir-Dijo Yamato soltándolo

-Y como no debiste de venir, esta es tu oportunidad Romeo para aclarar las cosas-Dijo Taichi dándole ánimos

-Tai, es una mujer casada, entiendes Ca-Sa-Da, no puedo entrometerme en su matrimonio-Yamato bajo la mirada

-No la veo con su esposo-Dijo Tai un poco escéptico

-Tai, aunque su esposo no haya venido ella sigue siendo mujer de otra persona, que tal si Sora va a uno de sus eventos y su exnovio de la preparatoria la ve, a ti no te agradaría escuchar que se encontró con su exnovio de prepa-Joe dijo haciéndolo entrar en razón

-Joe tiene razón, perdí mi única oportunidad con Mimi, y ahora no hay vuelta de hoja-Yamato se encontraba en una resignación total, que fue a sentarse a una mesa, donde se encontraba Koushiro, los demás fueron con ellos

-Yamato animo es una fiesta, no te guarda rencor, ni nada anímate aunque sea a saludarla, por los viejos tiempos, antes de salir eran amigos ¿No?-Taichi hacia lo que podía para que su amigo no estuviera en esas condiciones

-¿Qué ocurre?-Koushiro se atrevió a preguntar

-Mimi está de vuelta, Yamato se siente nervioso, y triste porque Mimi está casada-Joe dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-Estaba-Dijo Koushiro a lo que los demás voltearon a verlo

-¿Divorciada?, pero si Mimi es una chica que está enamorada del amor-Taichi pregunto algo incrédulo

-No lo sé, solo sé que su esposo ya no está con ella

-Vez, tienes una bendita oportunidad-Dijo Tai

-¿Y el pequeño?, seguramente su padre no querrá que otro hombre se acerque a su hijo-Yamato hablo por primera vez

-¿Que tanto hacen?, Mimi está aquí no han ido con ella-Sora dijo reprochándolos un poco

-Cariño la acaparaste, tu Yolei la a acapararon-Tai se levantó de la mesa y fue con Mimi, los demás exceptuando a Yamato fueron con la castaña

-¿Ocurre algo?-Sora se limitó a decir mientras se sentaba con Yamato y a Kenta lo subió a la mesa mientras le cambiaba la playera

-Sí, nadie me dijo que Mimi vendría-Dijo Yamato algo cabizbajo

-Nadie más que Yolei y Daisuke sabían, Yamato, han pasado años, porque no vas y hablas con ella y aclaras tu mente, tal vez puedas hacer algo

-Mama, gua-Dijo el pequeño Kenta interrumpiéndolos

-Ya vamos hijito, porque no vamos por tu primito Sei a ver si quiere jugar-Dijo Sora con micho amor

-¿Quién es Sei?-Yamato se atrevió a decir, estaba sorprendido al volver a escuchar ese nombre, algo dentro de él se quebró y no sabía por que

-El hijo de Mimi, tiene la misma edad que Kenta-Dijo Sora con una sonrisa-Tal vez si Sei viene a jugar con nosotros, tú puedas hablar con ella, ¿No lo crees?-Sora siempre los había apoyado desde el primer minuto, y después de años aun lo seguía haciendo

-No te prometo nada-Dijo Yamato un poco más relajado

Sora regreso con Mimi, la castaña estaba se veía tan feliz entre todos sus amigos, luego Mimi le pregunto a Sora donde podía cambiar a su hijo a lo que Sora la condujo hasta un vestuario donde Mimi comenzó a cambiar a Sei

-Ya eres un niño grande-Dijo Sora refiriéndose a Sei

-Pero lo malo es que, de mi saco la estatura, su padre es muy alto, un típico chico americano, yo una típica chica japonesa bajita-Dijo Mimi riendo un poco-Yamato piensa que sigo molesta con el ¿Cierto?-Mimi dijo en seco-No soy tonta, si lo vi y vi como comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-Sí, un poco, el cree que aún no lo perdonas-Dijo Sora bajando la mirada, Mimi no la veía le daba la espalda, mientras cambiaba a su hijo

-Lo perdone…es solo que…llevamos tanto tiempo sin hablar que no sé cómo iniciar una conversación con él, ya no es el mismo de antes…

-Sigue siendo el mismo que hace 16 años, Mimi dejen de vivir en el pasado, hablen, arreglando, y aunque ya estés casada no importa porque son amigos, ya no busque una relación busquen perdonarse-Sora decía un poco preocupada

-Mama, agua-Dijo Sei un poco impaciente

-Ya voy, casi terminamos, y recuerda si quieres ir al baño, solo dime si-Dijo Mimi con una voz tan tierna-Es que está aprendiendo

-¿Tan pequeño?

-Sí, tiene que aprender, porque lo llevare a una guardería pronto así que tiene que aprender-Mimi dijo volteando a ver a su amiga-Sora…ella… ¿Está aquí?-La voz de Mimi casi se quebró

-Solo…Yamato-Dijo Sora un poco seria

Yamato lamentaba su suerte en una bolsa de frituras, mientras veía como todos se divertían y convivían, al principio pensó que era una buena idea ir pero ahora se le hacía hasta complicado respirar

-Por qué no vienes con nosotros a la piscina-Dijo Takeru viendo que su hermano se ahogaba en una bolsa de frituras

-No tengo ganas, ni siquiera de estar aquí-Dijo Yamato estando un poco decepcionado

-Hermano, sé que estás pasando, sé que es porque Mimi llego pero, anímate es una fiesta, no te pongas así

-Sera mejor irme, podrías llevar a Natsuo a casa, dile que me sentí…

-Hola-La voz de la castaña los interrumpió, el corazón de Yamato se aceleró a mil, sentía que su pecho le explotaría

-Mimi, que bueno que viniste-Dijo Takeru dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a su hermano, Yamato entendió y saludo casi en un hilo de voz

-Tenia tanto tiempo de que no los veía, Tk felicidades, por doble, ya me dijo Kari-Mimi sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Yamato

-Gracias, los dos serán niños-Dijo Tk muy emocionado

-Y felicidades Yamato por el premio que recibiste el mes pasado, fuiste noticia en internet-Dijo Mimi, Yamato no respondió y Tk lo volvió a patear bajo la mesa

-Gracias, no sabía que te habías enterado-Dijo Yamato haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco

-Bueno es internet, ahí todo lo que es tendencia te aparece primero

-¿Y qué tal tu vida?, tu hijo ya está muy grande-Dijo Yamato iniciando una conversación, lo más cuidadoso posible

-Bien, estos dos años han sido un poco difíciles para mí por lo del bebé, pero algo tenía que hacer ¿No?-Yamato no le respondió

-También eres chef, ¿Cierto?-Tk le dijo para que la conversación muriera

-Sí, me gradué de chef profesional hace tiempo, y abrí un restaurante pequeño, pero pues al nacer Sei tuve que dejar la cocina, así que me dedico a pocas cosas hoy en día

-Oye papá donde dejaste mi celular-Natsuo llego interrumpiendo, pero al ver a Mimi ahí se paralizo.

Yamato la vio con cara de asombro, había olvidado casi por completo que su hija estaba ahí, volteo de reojo a ver a Mimi, que también estaba muy asombrada, la veía fijamente, Natsuo no dijo nada, y ese par de segundos se le hicieron eternos, Tk tomo el teléfono de la mesa y se levantó rápido hacia su sobrina

-Yo lo tengo, oye quería que me explicaras algo, mi teléfono está un poco lento ¿Que le pasara?-Dijo Tk mintiéndole a su sobrina mientras se alejaba de ellos

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Yamato bajo la mirada a la bolsa de frituras, y Mimi no dijo nada por unos minutos. El pecho de Mimi le oprimía y le dolía, quiso llorar, pero no podía, no sabía que decir en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella.

-Se llama Natsuo-Dijo Yamato rompiendo el silencio

-Casi como tu madre-La Voz de Mimi se quebró, Yamato supo porque-Discúlpame-Dijo Mimi levantándose, mientras veía que se dirigía al baño

Yamato salió apresuradamente, fue al estacionamiento y saco su caja de cigarrillos

-¿Y ahora que paso?-Dijo Tai saliendo detrás de el

-Olvide a Natsuo, se sorprendió al verla, se fue corriendo al baño a llorar, eso hacía, lloraba a escondidas al baño cuando iba a acompañarme a las grabaciones de los primeros videos, Tai lo arruine, lo volví a arruinar

-Tranquilo, no arruinaste nada, no sabía que existía y si sabía le sorprendió al verla tan grande

-Al verla así de grande, y poniéndole el nombre que…que juntos habíamos escogido…

Taichi, vio como si amigo le daba un golpe al carro, y como después comenzaba a fumar, el castaño había olvidado casi por completo ese incidente que habían tenido hacía ya tiempo, y recordó, uno de los motivos de los cuales ellos dos habían terminado.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí viene el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando y que se este entendiendo un poco por que siento que les estoy ocultando mucho, pero ténganme paciencia, pronto todo saldrá a la luz **


	4. JP, el asistente

Capítulo 4: JP, el asistente

La vida de Yamato había cambiado de un momento a otro con el inicio de su carrera musical, la escuela la estaba terminando a duras penas y de repente se encontraba dejando un poco de lado a Mimi, no lo quería lo odiaba pero los primeros meses fue así. El primer día que llegaron al estudio de grabación conocieron al que sería su productor el señor Tamaki Mitsuo, un hombre serio de aspecto poco agradable, pero al conocerlo se dieron cuenta de que era totalmente lo contrario, él era amable con los cuatro, él tenía un asistente, bastante joven a decir verdad, no pasaba de los 20, se veía igual de joven que Yamato, según el chico hacia algo como prácticas profesionales ya que se encontraba estudiando su primer año de abogacía, su nombre era Shibayama Junpei, pero los cuatro chicos por un mote más agradable comenzaron a llamarlo JP. Aún no se acostumbraron a esa vida y a horarios ridículos de grabación, pero hacían lo que podían con sus vidas según el señor Mitsuo todo cambiaría después de grabar el primer disco.

Yamato peleaba bastante seguido con Mimi por esos horarios terribles, cosa que la chica tenía cierta razón ya que olvidó su cumpleaños e hizo un compromiso para grabar. Él se encontraba en los pasillos intentando marcar por décima vez a la castaña pero no lo consiguió ella estaba tan molesta que había apagado su teléfono, intentó hablarle a cualquiera de sus amigos y solo Tai le respondió

-Enserio Yamato qué necesitas un tiempo para estar con Mimi-lo dijo más en modo de consejo que de reclamo

-Lo sé, pero no me puedo dividir, tenemos horarios terrible y si no me apuro hoy terminaremos a las 10, y quiero que esta noche vayamos a cenar los dos solos, pero no me contesta, por favor ayúdame Tai-dijo Yamato al borde de la desesperación

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, es muy terca, celebraremos su cumpleaños en mi casa, la retendré lo más que pueda

-Gracias Tai, por más tarde saldré a las 8, de acuerdo

-Si señor de negocios, solo llega, y haré que encienda su teléfono

Después de colgar, Yamato corrió lo más que pudo pero choco con alguien, era JP

-Ten un poco más de cuidado-dijo reclamando un poco el chico

-Lo siento, estoy muy alterado-dijo Yamato intentando ayudar al chico

-¿Ocurre algo? - dijo JP viendo la cara de angustia del chico

-Sí, mi novia cumple años hoy y no puedo ir a verla hasta la noche, ahora tiene apagado su teléfono - dijo Yamato

-Te ayudaré, pero necesito saber varias cosas de ella - JP sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar en su teléfono-costará algo de dinero

-No importa si no me pagan este mes, pero necesito que este bien conmigo

-Tampoco es para tanto, sé muy bien donde buscar buenos precios además de que me deben favores, ¿Que talla de vestido es? - Yamato no entendió para que querría saber eso - Si le comprare un vestido para que salgas con ella tonto

-Oh pues es chica, le gusta el rodado-JP comenzó a hacer llamadas.

En la panadería donde Mimi vivía, llegó de la escuela cuando su tía la detuvo

-Mimi, te mandaron algunas cosas, están en la sala

-¿Cosas? ¿Mis padres mandaron algo? - Mimi dijo entrando a la casa, su tía tras ella

-No Yamato, mandó algunas cosas

Al entrará la sala encontró varios arreglos de flores y globos, al principio pensó que el rubio quería que fuese perdonado con regalos, pero vio un hermoso vestido y un oso muy grande de peluche el cual sostenía una tarjeta tuna caja más pequeña

"Lamento todo esto, el vestido es para ir a cenar, el amiguito es para que duermas con el cuándo yo no esté, y la cajita es mi regalo de cumpleaños, te quiero ver esta noche para cenar, di que iras a dormir con sora, te amo, y prometo que este Sera un cumpleaños que no olvidaras"

-No se olvidó del todo-dijo más para ella que para su tía

-Vez él tiene muchos compromisos pero aun así se da tiempo de todo-dijo su tía, a lo que Mimi asintió

Observó el vestido era realmente lindo con un corte princesa como a ella le gustaban y un rodado muy bonito, el oso traía en su cajita un anillo muy sencillo un arito con dos piedritas de corazón pequeñitas en plata, era realmente hermoso todo aquello.

Por la tarde en casa de Tai todos se habían reunido como lo hacían habitualmente para los cumpleaños, pero ya eran más de las 7 y Yamato no aparecía, y ahora quien tenía apagado su teléfono era el

-no te preocupes, llegará dijo que como a las 8, si no es para esa hora yo te ayudo a golpearlo-le dijo Tai a la castaña, ella solo sonrió amargamente.

Dieron las 8 y Yamato ni se había parado por esos lugares, Mimi estaba realmente triste, sora le dijo que no importara, que aun así irían a su casa a dormir, Mimi no tenía otra opción, pero a las 8 15 alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente

-Maldito Tai, vives en el 5 piso y tu maldito elevador no sirve-dijo Yamato agotado en la puerta con un ramo de flores

-Ups-dijo Tai-lo bueno es que viniste

Lo jalo dentro de la casa y lo llevó directamente con Mimi, ella tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados, coraje por la hora, tristes a por que no estaba, felicidad por que había llegado, en fin era un mar de emociones

-Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy aquí, y te prometo que siempre lo estaré- Yamato el dijo entregándole las flores, la chica comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo

-Por qué no eres así-dijo Hikari dándole un codazo a Takeru

-Él es el romántico cantante, yo vivo entre libros-dijo un poco de Broma a lo que la Yagami menor se indigno

Después de un rato ambos se fueron de ahí, Mimi pensó que irían a casa del chico pero arribaron a un hotel de lujo, Mimi sabía a lo que irían, al bajar de la motocicleta de Yamato él le tomó la mano

-No, no vinimos a lo que piensas-le dijo - Venimos a cenar, tiene una terraza magnífica, y si rente una habitación, pero no es para eso, pasaremos la noche aquí, te recompensare por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Y además será la primera vez que durmamos juntos, y cuando digo dormir lo digo en el sentido de la palabra no es hacer otras cosas, ya que si se da no me quejo-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa que enamoro a Mimi

Entraron al elegante hotel y decir que el restaurante tenía una vista espectacular era decir poco, también contó con una cena muy deliciosa Yamato vio que la chica traía el anillo que le había regalado

-Mimi-la chica dejó de comer un momento-El anillo… - Tomó la mano de la chica y beso el anillo-Es de promesa, prometo estar contigo siempre, en las buenas en las malas y en las peores situaciones, nunca te dejaré, y si todo sigue como lo planeo, cuando cumplas tú la mayoría de edad, nos casaremos, por que no pienso dejarte nunca

Mimi se sonrojo, no esperaba tanto de él, lo amaba sí, pero esa promesa valió mucho para ella. Al terminar de cenar fueron a la habitación que JP les había rentado, era muy hermosa, y según lo que le dijo Yamato al chico fue que no quería una habitación para hacer el amor, si no para que ambos pudiesen estar juntos una noche, así que al entrar no encontraron pétalos de flores, si no que una cama con un corazón de dulces, en la mesa un montón de videos, y golosinas, una noche romántica al estilo de Mimi. También regalo personal de JP había pijamas a juego, la de Mimi un unicornio rosado y la de Yamato con unicornio azul, pero no era pijama con un estampado de unicornio si no que la misma pijama era un unicornio

-Pontela si, por mí-dijo Mimi al ver que Yamato veía eso como la cosa más extraña del mundo

-Está bien solo por ti, una noche y no volveré a usar esto tan raro

-Pero si tú lo pediste-dijo Mimi

-Pedí pijamas a juego, no esto tan… Raro-Yamato estaba un poco descontento con eso

-Por favor - insistía la castaña

-Está bien solo por ti

-Y cuando vivamos juntos algunas noches haré que lo usemos a juego-La cara de Mimi era pura diversión

Pasaron parte de la noche viendo películas y series en la comodidad de esa habitación, Mimi se sentía bien estando con él, lo amaba tanto que le perdonaba su estúpido horario, más tarde cuando apagaron las luces para ir a dormir lo que menos hicieron fue dormir, no supieron en que momento de estar abrazados besándose comenzaron a hacer el amor. Decir lo que pasó esa noche está de más, pero en los planes de Yamato no se encontraba hacerlo, simplemente se dio, fue la primera noche para ambos pero no la última. Yamato despertó algo aturdido al escuchar su teléfono, era de la disquera que a las 2 de la tarde tendría que ir a grabar lo último, era sábado, y le propuso a Mimi que lo acompañará, y que después de ahí irían a comer algo o algo así, Mimi aceptó pero primero tendrían que ir a casa para cambiarse de ropa. A las 2 de la tarde Yamato pasó por ella. Cabe mencionar que después de esa primera vez juntos comenzaron a ser aún más unidos.

Ese día le informaron a Yamato que en unos meses sería el debut, y que para ello tendrían que filmar un video

-Todo está preparado, solo hace falta comenzar a filmar-Dijo el Señor Mitsuo, esa tarde-JP has una cita con la agencia de modelos, para elegir una modelo para el video

JP hizo caso inmediatamente, los cuatro jóvenes estaban ansiosos por hacer su debut, según les había dicho el señor Mitsuo seria en aproximadamente un mes. Yamato le comento muy emocionado a Mimi todos los nuevos planes que tenía la compañía, y que después del debut tendrían un poco más de tiempo, Mimi también estaba un poco más animada por ello.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas fue un ir y venir de Yamato, Akino Asami había sido elegida como la modelo que participaría en el video, era una chica muy hermosa, con una piel muy blanca y ojos azules como los de Yamato pero a diferencia del rubio ella tenía una abundante cabellera negra, ella rápidamente se integró al grupo de Yamato. Actuaba a la perfección, era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Pero a JP no le agradaba del todo, ya que lo que la chica tenia de bonita lo tenía de creída, lo obligaba a todos sus caprichos y más de una ocasión lo humillo en frente de todos.

Yamato, Koji y Ryo, los integrantes del grupo de Yamato habían invitado a sus novias el ultimo día de rodaje para ver, pero Izumi( Novia de Koji) y Rika, (Novia de Ryo) ya conocían a Asami, porque ambas también trabajaban como modelos, y en la misma agencia y sabían cómo se comportaba y no se les hacía demasiado sorprendente como trababa a todo mundo, pero hubo algo que a ninguna de las tres les gustaba, la chica actuaba demasiado "amistosa" con los del grupo, no importaba si con Hiro se comportaba así, porque no tenía novia, pero con los demás sí.

JP, estaba hablando con Mimi, sobre el día de la presentación que tendría el grupo y de cuantos amigos y familiares de Yamato irían, cuando de mal modo Asami se les acerco

-Vaya, al fin encontraste a alguien de tu altura, gordo-Le dijo muy groseramente Asami

-Es la novia de Yamato-Dijo JP, defendiendo a Mimi

-Mmm como alguien tan guapo como él puede salir con alguien como…tu-Asami dijo con un despreció que hizo hervir la sangre de Mimi, pero no pudo decir nada por qué sintió un asco terrible, que inmediatamente fuera corriendo al baño

JP la siguió y la espero fuera del baño hasta que salió después de unos minutos

-¿Estas bien?, sé que no fue la persona más amable del mundo, pero no tenías por qué haber vomitado

-No sé, me siento muy mal, no sé qué habré comido-Dijo Mimi-No le digas a Yamato lo que ocurrió, no quiero que salga mal este proyecto, él le tiene mucha ilusión

-No le diré nada, pero si sigues así, tendrás que ir al doctor

-No es nada, fue algo que comí no te preocupes

Pero esa frase "No te preocupes" significaba algo más, esa misma semana Mimi se dio cuenta de que tenía 3 semanas de embarazo.

* * *

**Holi gente bonita, feliz año, antes que nada. Por que subí hasta ahorita el capitulo, por que tengo la intención de que aquí al día 6 subir varios capítulos por que estoy de vacaciones, y empezamos por esto.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Izumi:Digimon Frontier o digimon 4**

**Rika: Digimon Tamers o digimon 3**

**Mitsuo Tamaki: Digimon Tamers o digimon 3 **

**JP:Digimon Frontier o digimon 4**

**Hice la misma banda de Yamato para este fic que como para el anterior, Akino Asami es un personaje bastante mio, así que acuérdense del nombre **


	5. Yoshio y Hanako

Capítulo 5: Yoshio y Hanako

Natsuo se encontraba muy feliz, pero en ese lugar no podía demostrar tanto su felicidad, nadie se la había presentado como tal. Todos comían casi en una incomodidad después de que Mimi y Yamato habían hablado, pero Natsuo no se había percatado de ello. Al terminar la fiesta todos regresaron a casa. Natsuo iba con una cara de felicidad que su padre realmente no entendía

-¿Te divertiste muñequita?-Dijo Yamato, no entendía por que su hija estaba tan feliz si era una fiesta de lo más común

-Mucho-Dijo casi ignorándolo

Al llegar a casa Natsuo llego directamente a mandarle un mensaje a una amiga, pero no quería que su padre lo viera

"¿Estas segura de lo que dices? ¿No es otra mujer?" Respondió su amiga

"Te lo juro Hanako, es ella, al fin conocí a mi madre"

Natsuo se brincaba de felicidad por todo su cuarto, mientras tomaba su teléfono en mano, Yamato desde la sala escuchaba el escándalo que su hija hacia al brincotear por el cuarto, pero realmente no entendía que le pasaba, que de un momento a otro la hacía tan feliz, imagino lo peor había conocido a un chico. Pero no quería sonar como un padre celoso, así que no dijo nada. En la cena Natsuo veía una y otra vez su teléfono revisando el Facebook de Miyako

-¿Qué tanto haces? Has estado muy distraída

-Nada, nada, solo quería saber si la tía Miyako subió las fotos de la fiesta-Pero lo que realmente quería ver era si Miyako había subido fotos de Mimi

-Oh, no creo que las suba ahorita, se quedó a recoger con Ken, y con…

-¿Con quién?-Natsuo estaba ansiosa que le dijera "Con tu madre" pero en su defecto dijo

-Con Tachikawa

Natsuo se decepcionó en cierto modo, pero de algún modo sabía que sus padres se habían divorciado y que habían terminado mal, pero no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado

-Mañana, es la comida en casa de Daisuke, según tiene una sorpresa

-¿Tengo que ir? Iba a ir de compras con Hanako

-Si no quieres no vayas

-¿A qué hora es?

-Tarde, como a las 4 más o menos

-Entonces iré con Hanako a las 11 y regreso para ir a comer con ustedes-Dijo Natsuo Muy contenta

-Enserio ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yamato estaba algo preocupado del estado de ánimo de su hija. Por la mañana Natsuo se encontró con su amiga Hanako. Ambas se conocían desde que eran unas niñas, y ella era su mejor amiga desde entonces, ambas eran muy parecidas, delgadas de tés blanca, pero Natsuo era rubia como su padre con los mismos ojos que él, y su amiga era de cabello castaño con ojos color miel. La rubia estaba más que emocionada contándole como era Mimi, ambas estaban en una pequeña cafetería del centro de comercial

-Natsuo, ¿Estas segura que es ella?, ¿Ella es tu madre?-La rubia le había contado tantas veces de como creía que era su madre, que ahora dudaba un poco Hanako

-Estoy segura, además tengo un hermano, hijo de otro señor pero al final es mi hermano ¿No?

-¿Y tu padre te dijo que ella era tu madre?

-No me lo dijo, es más ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de que yo los viera juntos

-A ver Natsuo, sé que estás emocionada porque esta señora, Tachikawa ¿No?-Natsuo asintió-De que la señora Tachikawa volviera, y dices que es tu madre, pero ¿Por qué tu padre no te dice nada, no te ha dicho nada sobre ella? Que tanto misterio hay sobre ella

-No lo sé, mi padre ha sido demasiado misterioso siempre con respecto a ello, lo único que dice es "no te dejes embarazar estas muy chica"-Natsuo dijo mientras fingía la voz de su padre

-Nat…alguna vez te has preguntado, o has indagado en lo que paso realmente-Hanako estaba preocupada por su amiga

-Lo he hecho, y he investigado, y todo me lleva a un día cuando tenía como 2 años

-¿Qué paso?-Hanako se preocupó un poco por el tono en que la rubia decía las cosas

-Cuando tenía 2 años recuerdo que desperté y en la cama no estaba papa, y cuando lo fui a buscar lo encontré en la sala bebiendo, mi abuelo a un lado de él, intentando quitarle la botella, le decía "tienes que dejar esto, tienes una niña, ahora es tu responsabilidad" papá lloraba, y decía que todo había sido su culpa, que si él no hubiera cometido ese error Mimi nunca se hubiera ido, fue la primera vez que escuche ese nombre, "Mimi, Mimi vuelve conmigo" decía casi a gritos, el abuelo lo intento callar para que no lo escuchara "Mimi vuelve conmigo, vuelve y te prometo que los tres seremos felices", entendí que ese era el nombre de mi madre, llore y corrí a abrazarlo diciéndole que somos felices que yo no lo dejaría, el me vio y me abrazo, fue la primera vez que lo vi así

-¿Por qué los abandono? Digo es muy raro que una mujer abandone así a su hijo y que después de 16 años aparezca de la nada sin decir un motivo

-No lo sé, según la historia de mi padre, porque mama era muy joven y tenía que hacer una carrera, según mis tías por...por…

-¿Por perra?-Hanako se atrevió a decir

-Sí, pero no entiendo bien, dicen eso dijeron eso toda mi vida y ahora la tratan como si…

-Como si nada hubiese pasado, vez, entiendes lo que te digo, nada concuerda, sé que tienes muchísimas ganas de saber quién es tu madre, y por qué te dejo, pero tal vez estés yendo por un lugar incorrecto

-Tengo que saber, hoy iremos a casa del Tío Daisuke a comer y ahí le preguntare

-Y ¿Tu padre está de acuerdo?

-El ni siquiera sabe que yo sé quién es mi madre-Natsuo decía mientras bebía su malteada, la cabeza de la rubia era un caos total.

Había crecido sin saber nada, criada por sus abuelos y un padre, y las únicas figuras maternas que conocía eran sus tías y su abuela, fuera de ello no conocía nada. Aun recordaba algo frustrante que le ocurrió a los 11 años, al salir de la ducha le dijo a su padre que sangraba y que se iba a morir, su padre palideció y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llamarle a Sora y ella rápidamente fue corriendo a enseñarle sobre la menstruación por que su padre no sabía cómo tocar ese tema. No había tenido una madre en su primera regla, sino una tía que le enseño, no había tenido una madre al comprar su primer sostén, pero si una abuela, no había tenido una madre cuando le gusto un chico pero si una tía novia de su tío quien le aconsejo, no había tenido una madre cuando se trató por primera vez en la escuela de métodos anticonceptivos pero si una tía con una prima pequeña. No había tenido una madre nunca, y era lo que más anhelaba en ese mundo.

Esa tarde, Daisuke los convocó en otro lugar que no era su casa, si no en un estacionamiento, de un edificio que tenía pinta de ser nuevo, nadie entendida por que ahí se encontraban, donde comerían

-Bienvenidos todos, Mimi y yo les tenemos una noticia antes de comer-dijo Daisuke haciendo que la castaña se parase enfrente de todos

-Así es, como ya sabrán yo estudie gastronomía y Davis acaba de terminar su carrera, así que hemos decidió…

-Tener un hijo-dijo Daisuke a lo que Yamato casi se desmaya si no es porque Takeru lo sostiene

-Este hermoso hijo esperamos que crezca y sea un lugar agradable para todos-Yamato no entendía nada

-Bienvenidos a DA&MIS"-dijo Daisuke abriendo las puertas del local, todos entraron con un poco de sorpresa exceptuando Yamato y Takeru

Al entrar una fila de meseros los esperaba, mesas nuevas olor a comida caliente, y todo nuevo

-Bienvenidos al hermano japonés de mi restaurante MEM'S, espero que les guste la comida japo_americana- dijo Mimi muy orgullosa

-¿Esto es lo que has estado preparando Mimi? - dijo sora muy emocionada

-Así es, decidí invertir en Japón, y que mejor que con uno de mis amigos, Davis quién me ayudara con todo aquí en Japón- Mimi estaba muy orgullosa

-Es un restaurante, abrieron un restaurante, no es un bebé de verdad-dijo Takeru intentando controlar a Yamato e intentando controlar su propia risa

-Es muy gracioso para ti yo casi muero-Yamato dijo incorporándose

Ambos entraron para pasar un rato agradable, pasado unos minutos Yamato jalo a Daisuke de la camisa hasta llevarlo a la cocina, Takeru y Taichi los siguieron, nadie de los demás dijo nada

-Eres un idiota, casi me matas, como se te ocurrió decir semejante tontería - Yamato lo jalones a mientras le recrimina a Daisuke

-Discúlpame, no pensé que te fuera a afectar

-Y ustedes dos cállense-Dijo Yamato mientras Tai y su hermano morían de risa-No vuelvas a decir eso, no es su hijo es su restaurante de los dos, no un bebé-Yamato estaba un poco alterad

-Tranquilo, la señora Tachikawa te hará caso con o sin bebé - Dijo su hermano

-Te dije que basta de esos chistes.

Salieron de la cocina y Mimi se veía muy animada atendiendo a todos

-Ella quería tener algo aquí, y me busco para que le ayudara, soy el único que estudio lo mismo que ella por eso me busco, no porque le interese Matt, además aquí entre nos, pregunta bastante por ti-Dijo Daisuke parándose al lado de Yamato, el rubio volteo a verlo-no es una broma, lo hace, pregunta por ti, por tu carrera, y por tu hija

Yamato no respondió, pero si vio que de cierta manera Mimi no se acerca a Natsuo como lo hacía con los demás hijos de sus amigos, hasta cierto punto le tenía un poco de rechazo, no culpaba a Mimi por ello, pero si veía esa poca conexión con su hija. Después de ello, la comida paso sin problema alguno. Natsuo iba en el coche

Menos animada que el día anterior, ya que la chica si sintió esa distancia que Mimi puso, y la hacía sentir un poco culpable

-¿Hoy no te divertiste muñequita?-Yamato le pregunto

-Sí, la comida estuvo muy rica…pero…papá… ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi mamá?-Natsuo no tuvo reparos en soltar de golpe la pregunta, Yamato estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta, pero hacía tiempo que no la hacia

-Ya te lo he dicho, se fue por continuar…

-Continuar su carrera, ya lo sé, eso ya lo sé más que de sobra, pero porque nunca la buscaste, porque nunca fuiste por ella, porque nunca supimos nada de ella, quien es papa ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Dijo Natsuo un poco alterada

Yamato estaciono el coche, vio a su hija igual de alterada como estaba cuando tenía 4 años y le hizo las mismas preguntas

-Sé que eres mayor, y que necesitas una respuesta, pero dime, ¿Si esa mujer no te ha buscado durante años, tú crees que se merece…

-No es que si ella se merezca o no mi perdón mi tiempo papá, estoy creciendo y necesito saber cómo se llama, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Yamato no supo cómo decirle, o como decir algo, ella bajo inmediatamente del coche llorando y se fue corriendo, Yamato bajo del coche también y la persiguió por varias calles, Natsuo con los ojos empañados no se dio cuenta y choco con una mesa de una pequeña cafetería, volcando la mesa y esta cayéndole encima. El camarero la ayudo inmediatamente, Yamato vio la escena y corrió también a ayudarla

-¿Esta bien señorita?-Dijo el Joven dándole la mano mientras Yamato ayudaba a quitar la mesa, Natsuo estaba avergonzada, por lo que hizo y cuando vio al camarero se dio cuenta de que ese chico iba a su misma escuela, un chico alto de pelo negro azulado de lentes, y aún más vergüenza le dio por ser el y no un desconocido cualquiera

-¿Estas bien hija?-Yamato le pregunto levantándola-Disculpa el caos que provocamos-Dijo Yamato al joven

-Descuide se…pero si eres…-El chico lo reconoció inmediatamente, Yamato a pesar de que su carrera musical había comenzado muy joven aún era muy popular y no solo en las personas de su generación, sino en todo Japón

-Sí, no digas por favor, insisto, no quiero que se arme un escándalo-Dijo Yamato suplicándole al joven

-No, no, no señor no diré nada-El joven recogía la mesa lo más rápido posible-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto ahora a Natsuo

-Estoy bien, disculpa el alboroto, yo…fui torpe-Dijo Natsuo algo apenada

-Mientras estés bien-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Pagare los daños, háblale por favor a tu jefe-Yamato dijo mientras sacaba su billetera

-No señor, no pasó nada, no se rompió nada, es más la silla ni la mesa sufrieron daños, lo que me preocupa es…es ella, ¿Segura que estas bien?-El chico estaba bastante avergonzado por la situación

-Sí, estoy bien, papá, ¿Podemos volver?-Dijo Natsuo algo apenada también

-Sí, gracias por todo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Yamato pregunto para agradecerle al chico

-Yoshio, señor

-Gracias Yoshio-Yamato le sonrió- Volveré pronto, sin tanto destrozo

-Cuando guste señor, es bienvenido siempre

Después de eso padre e hija volvieron al coche sin decir palabra alguna, al entrar a casa tampoco dijeron nada, Natsuo tan solo se fue a su cuarto a llorar, escribiéndole mensajes a Hanako diciéndole lo que había ocurrido y que su padre aún se negaba a decirle la situación con su madre

"Hiciste el ridículo frente a Kido_sempai?"De toda la conversación fue lo único que Hanako pudo decirle

"Si y para colmo me corte la pierna" Respondió Natsuo.

En la habitación de Yamato el hacia una llamada telefónica, estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Mamá?-Dijo Yamato al teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?, estas bien Natsuo ¿Esta bien?-La señora Takaishi estaba bastante consternada por la llamada, y por qué escuchaba a su hijo mayor casi llorar

-Ayúdame, ayúdenme, no se…no tengo el corazón para decirle a Natsuo que su madre la abandono, volvió a preguntar quién es su madre, ¿Cómo le digo a mi hija que su madre la abandono el día en que nació? ¿Cómo le digo que estaba helando cuando la encontré afuera de la casa?, ayúdenme-Los sollozos de Yamato eran incontrolables

-Tu padre y yo vamos para allá, no te preocupes-Dijo su madre antes de colgarle el teléfono. Desde que su hija nació se había vuelto más unido a su madre, y desde que Natsuo nació sus padres habían vuelto a vivir juntos prácticamente, con la excusa de que Yamato necesitaba apoyo.

Poco después sus padres llegaron, Yamato abrazo fuertemente a su madre a la entrada de la casa, mientras continuaba llorando, entre ambos intentaron calmarlo, pero no lo consiguieron del todo. Su madre le recomendó volver con el psicólogo que los atendió cuando Natsuo aún era más chica, su padre le recomendó contarle la verdad en seco, para que su nieta no sufriera más, Yamato no sabía realmente que hacer. Todo era un caos en su cabeza desde que Mimi había vuelto, primero estando ella, y segundo que en un momento a otro Natsuo se había quebrado como cuando era pequeña.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este es el segundo capitulo de esta maratón que les traigo de 6 días, espero que les guste, Yoshio y Hanako son dos personajes completamente nuevos, son parte de la vida de Natsuo, espero que les este agradando esta historia, y el capitulo que viene será un retroceso nuevamente en el tiempo.**


	6. Asami la modelo

Capítulo 6: Asami, la modelo

Yamato Ishida, un chico al cual no le gustaba meterse en problemas, y que solía comportarse bien con todo el mundo, no importaba si le caía mal o no, hasta que lo hacían explotar porque era peor que Taichi molesto. Asami, era todo lo contrario de él, una chica que veía por encima del hombro a todos los demás, y que no importaba quien fuere ella se creía superior a los demás, era buena actuando, así que podía engañar fácilmente a los demás. Tan bien actuaba que Yamato no se dio cuenta de su juego. La chica era cruel con todos los demás exceptuando con Yamato que cuando se encontraba frente a él era la chica más ni buena y tierna del mundo, y ese juego le duró 2 semanas hasta que conoció a la novia del chico. En un principio pensó que estaba soltero y que sería algo fácil para ella, pero cuando vio a Mimi todo cambió. Al principio la quiso humillar pero no pudo. Después de ello le restringió la entrada a Mimi solo a Mimi porque Izumi y Rika seguían yendo al estudio de grabación

-Pero no es justo Yamato por qué ellas si pueden entrar -reclamo una noche en la cama a Yamato, después de esa primera vez habían salido por la noche más de una ocasión

-No lo sé son órdenes de la compañía

-¿Solo porque no soy modelo? - Mimi recriminó dándose la vuelta a la cama

-No, no creo que sea por eso-Yamato dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Es injusto - dijo para ya no decir más

Esa mañana habló con él señor Mitsuo para hablar sobre Esa situación

-Pero si tú mandaste ordenar eso, y ahorra quieres cambiarlo, ¿De qué se trata Yamato? No vamos a estar siguiendo caprichos por qué ustedes dos pelen

-Que de que habla, yo no he dicho nada de eso

-Si mira, tengo un correo donde me dices que no deje pasar a tu ex novia

Yamato vio la computadora y si alguien había enviado un correo de su propia cuenta

-Ese correo yo no lo escribí, ni le dije a JP que lo escribiera

-¿Entonces? ¿Fantasmas computación lo escribieron? - dijo Mitsuo con un tono de molestia-se quién eres Yamato, fuiste un niño elegido, pero no por ello tienes que culpar a los digimons por eso, si no fuiste quien fue

-No lo sé, pero de lo que si se es que no fueron digimons, ni tampoco terminé con Mimi. Yo la amo y quiero que este conmigo en lo que pueda

-Está bien quitaré la restricción pero una más Yamato y no lo quito

El señor Mitsuo estaba algo alterado con Yamato, y él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando quien le hakearia su correo. Esa tarde Mimi pudo asistir, y Yamato se dio cuenta en más de una ocasión de que Mimi salía corriendo al baño. Así que la última vez la espero fuera del sanitario

-¿Qué ocurre? - Yamato estaba preocupado

-Por favor, no te vayas a enojar...no te lo he que todo decir porque tengo miedo de echar a perder tu carrera y…

-Mimi solo di que te ocurre y como por una indigestión podrás echar a perder mi…

-Estoy embarazada

-Carrera…-Yamato se sorprendió muchísimo con tal noticia-¿De cuánto tiempo?

-El hermano de Joe dice que tengo apenas 3 semanas

-El día del hotel… Pero, pero si me cuide.. Ay no

-Que ocurre

-Ese día hubo una vez que no use protección

-Yamato por qué no me dijiste

-Lo olvide, si discúlpame, no, no pensé las cosas, estaba muy entusiasmado con pasar una noche contigo que no lo previne

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora? - Dijo Mimi algo preocupada

-Vamos a hacer, primero que nada, decirle a nuestros padres y después casarnos

-Pero tu carrera

-Lennon tuvo un hijo cuando se fue a las giras que yo no - Dijo mientras abrazaba a Mimi

Yamato habló solo con su grupo de la situación que estaban pasando, los tres chicos se alegraron por él. Esa noche él y Mimi, fueron a cenar a casa de su padre, no dijeron nada mientras comían, Mimi se moría del miedo por decirle al padre de su novio la noticia que le tenían. Pero al momento de decirle el señor Ishida se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaban, o al menos eso le aparento a Mimi ya que cuando la chica se fue Yamato fue reprendido toda la noche

-No lo tomo tan bien como esperaba-Le dijo al día siguiente Yamato a Mimi en la escuela

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Dijo que nos ayudaría, pero eso no quita que este molesto con nosotros, conmigo sobre todo, por el dinero no te preocupes, tengo suficiente ahorrado, y con la venta del disco habrá más podremos vivir bien los tres-Dijo Yamato mientras le tomaba las manos

-¿A ver par de tortolos que hicieron ahora?-Tai dijo llegando con ellos

-Hablamos todos juntos en el almuerzo-Dijo Yamato, tenían que decirles a todos para que fuese una sorpresa al final.

Nada de eso se encontraba en sus planes, no por el momento, pero vaya que si fue sorpresa para todos los demás realmente no esperaban que ellos dos fuesen tan rápido, ni siquiera teniendo un año de estar saliendo. El señor Mitsuo le mando hablar esa tarde en privado

-Yamato, ¿Qué edad tienes?-Le pregunto muy serio

-17 años, los cumplí en abril

-Entiendo, eres muy joven y acabas de iniciar una carrera en este mundo

-Si señor

-Entiendo que amas mucho a tu novia, pero dime ¿Qué pasara con las fans?, ¿Cómo les diremos que la nueva estrella de 17 años va a tener un hijo?

-¿Cómo lo supo?-Yamato no entendía quien le había dicho

-No me lo dijo nadie, yo los escuche ayer por la tarde cuando le contabas a Koji y a los demás, no estoy molesto ni enojado, solo quiero que me digas cual es el plan para ello

-Aun no lo he pensado muy bien, Mimi apenas me dijo el día de ayer-Yamato estaba avergonzado

-No queremos dar una imagen de chico irresponsable y que los demás sigan tus pasos, lo entiendes

-Si lo entiendo bien, pero no me separare de mi hijo y no dejare a Mimi sola-Yamato se estaba alterando un poco

-Tranquilo Yamato, no te estoy pidiendo eso, estoy pidiéndote discreción

-¿Discreción? ¿Que los oculte?-Yamato no entendió muy bien

-Algo así, pero no, veras, he hablado con el presidente Toma Seguchi, y menciono que tu familia este fuera de los reflectores, sería un poco incómodo para tu novia ser acosada por cámaras y ese tipo de gente, además de las fans-En cierto punto el señor Mitsuo tenía razón, todos estarían tras ella, y tras él una vez que debutaran.

Yamato le comento a Mimi la decisión que habían tomado el y los de la empresa, Mimi dijo que estaría bien, ella realmente no quería pertenecer a ese mundo, no de esa forma, no ser actriz o algo parecido. Ahora solo faltaba decirles a los padres de Mimi, o a sus tíos o quien fuera para que al final Mimi no tuviera problemas. Pero las cosas se fueron alargando en la empresa de Yamato que pospusieron esa plática con la familia Tachikawa.

Mientras Asami hacia todo lo posible por estar más cerca de Yamato mientras trabajaran juntos, y el muy ingenuamente creía en las palabras de Asami, creía que ella era buena y que no maltrataba a nadie. Ella constantemente tenia ciertos acercamientos con Yamato, que él no veía mal, ya que él pensaba que era normal por ser actriz, la chica de repentinamente lo abrazaba, o le tomaba de la mano, o se ponía bastante cariñosa con él, ella lo hacía si con la intención de enamorarlo, pero él tomaba eso como si fuese lo más normal en una actriz.

En más de una ocasión Mimi los vio, y se molestaba demasiado con ello, Yamato le vivía diciendo que la chica solo estaba actuando, pero ella no lo veía así, como ninguno de los demás veían eso. En más de una ocasión también llegaron a pelear por ello, Yamato defendiendo a su nueva amiga y creyendo que Mimi se había convertido en una celosa, él también le atribuía a las benditas hormonas del embarazo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Yamato? No vez lo que está haciendo esta chica-Koji dijo un día cuando estaban ensayando unos días antes del debut

-La verdad que no, porque todos hasta Mimi le tienen mala fe, pero ella conociéndola es muy diferente

-Le vive diciendo gordo a JP, si está un poco subido de peso, pero no es para que le esté diciendo ese montón de cosas-Dijo Hiro a Yamato también enfrentándolo ese dia, Yamato no dijo nada

-A demás ¿Has visto a tu pobre novia? La chica se desvive por ti para estar viendo este tipo de situaciones muy a menudo, Yamato vas a formar una familia con ella ¿Y así la tratas?-Ryo también intervino en ese problema. Yamato les prometió hablar con Mimi.

Pero no lo logro, la situación continuo. Hasta el día del debut, ese día del debut Mimi no fue invitada, según Yamato no tenía pase para ella, Mimi tenía la sospecha de que era porque no quería que la vieran con él por estar embarazada y más a corta edad. Ya que Mimi no fue invitada los demás no quisieron ir a acompañar a Yamato, diciendo que debió el hacer más por integrarla, ya que Rika e Izumi si fueron invitadas tan solo ella no había sido invitada.

Al día siguiente volvió a hablar con el señor Mitsuo y volvió a suceder lo mismo que la vez anterior, del correo de Yamato habían mandado decir que no quería que Mimi estuviera ahí para que no la vieran con él. Pero Yamato no había mandado esos correos ninguno de los dos.

El segundo mes de embarazo de Mimi lo paso terriblemente, le dolía todo y se sentía peor que nunca, y ahora más por que el grupo de Yamato si había tenido éxito en sus primeras semanas de lanzar el primer sencillo, Yamato pasaba menos tiempo con ella, pero según ella pasaba menos tiempo con Asami, así que eso la hacía sentir realmente bien.

Pero Asami tenía un plan para pasar más tiempo con Yamato, tenía todas las intenciones de quedarse con ella pasara lo que pasara, según ella era la mejor opción para Yamato. Asami insistió a su representante comenzar a ser Idol, y más en la agencia de Toma, el presidente no se negó, y escogió a un productor para que la ayudara, ya tenía casi todo, sabia bailar, actuar, cantaba poco pero ahí aprendería, así podría estar más tiempo con Yamato. De repente iba apareciendo en la sala de ensayos de Yamato y lo visitaba muy a menudo, los demás estaban cansados de ella, y de cómo en cierta manera Yamato estaba pasando más tiempo con Asami que con Mimi.

El tiempo libre de Yamato se había reducido casi a un día a la semana que se le ocurría dormir casi todo el día, dejando a Mimi por completo. Ella sufría mucho por eso, porque sentía que su inexistente familia era cada vez más inexistente

-Yo me hare cargo de él, yo le daré mi apellido-Dijo un día Taichi mientras Mimi lloraba en su casa

-No, Tai no podría hacer eso-Le dijo Mimi

-No me importa, Yamato ha sido un idiota como se le ocurre dejar a una chica embarazada y no hacerse responsable por ello

-Está ocupado, y aun no vivimos juntos como para estar todo el tiempo, lo que me duele es que ni siquiera me ha preguntado por el bebé

-Por eso, si él no se hace responsable yo me hare cargo del bebe

Tai estaba muy molesto con él, que después de esa platica fue a buscarlo y esperarlo fuera de la disquera, y lo vio saliendo muy sonriente con Asami, se le paro enfrente con la peor cara posible, Yamato no se esperaba eso, y dejo a Asami de un lado

-Si no vengo por ti, tú jamás te apareces, pero ya veo, estas muy ocupado con tus amiguitas

-No, no es eso, realmente he estado ocupado, fue una casualidad encontrármela

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, se lo tienes que decir a tu novia, si la recuerdas, Mimi, la chica de la que has estado enamorado desde la secundaria, la chica que espera un hijo tuyo

Asami se sorprendió por eso, ella no sabía de ese detalle, y con eso se decidió que Yamato no solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, Yamato debía pertenecer al mundo, y a ella, y algo tendría que hacer. Para cuando acordó el chico se había marchado con su amigo.

Yamato esperaba fuera de la panadería a Mimi, que esta no quería salir, pero su primo le insistía que fuera si no jamás se iría de la casa

-¿Qué? Estas ya lo suficientemente desocupado como para venir a visitarnos-Dijo Mimi muy molesta

-Tengo una sorpresa-Yamato saco papel doblado, una hoja color rosa y otra color azul y un bolígrafo-Si es niña yo escojo el nombre, y si es niño tú lo escoges-Dijo Yamato

Mimi se sorprendió muchísimo, hasta ese momento no habían puesto a pensar en el nombre del bebe

Mimi se sentó en la banca afuera de la panadería, y escribió el nombre y le dio la hoja azul a Yamato, y ella se quedó con la rosa

-A la cuenta de tres la abrimos-Dijo Yamato-Uno…tres-Dijo Yamato abriendo su papel en él se encontraban tres letras solamente-Sei

-Si lo escuche alguna vez hace tiempo y me gusto ese nombre-Dijo Mimi muy contenta por ello

-Ahora te toca, abre el mío-Dijo Yamato aún más emocionado

-Natsuo…casi como tu madre-Dijo Mimi muy contenta por el nombre, ella sabía que Yamato quería mucho a su madre pero por las circunstancias no lo demostraba mucho

-Lamento todo lo que ha estado pasando y lamento ser muy descuidado contigo, pero te prometo que las cosas cambiaran

Mimi estaba esperanzada con esa promesa, que de cierto modo si se cumplió ya que al cumplir su tercer mes de embarazo, tuvo que volver a América por culpa de Asami, ya que no entendía como habían terminado Asami y Yamato juntos.

* * *

**Hola a todos, volvemos al pasado para contar un poco mas de la extinta relación de Yamato y Mimi, espero que les guste este fic, y espero poder subir dos capítulos mas antes del lunes y con eso terminar la maratón de episodios gracias. En este capitulo hice un mini crossover con Gravitation, haciendo que la compañía donde trabaja Yamato sea la misma donde trabajan los protagonistas de Gravitation, quien no haya leído el manga o viste el anime, o los ovas no hay ningún problema por que solamente los personajes serán mencionados no tendrán importancia en la historia mas que los personajes de Digimon.**


	7. Mimi Jhonson

Capítulo 7 Mimi Jhonson.

Mimi los días de la fiesta se había quedado en casa de Miyako y Ken, donde pasó los mejores días aunque Yamato le había hecho recordar cosas malas, sabía que no era intención de Yamato hacerla sentir mal, ni mucho menos, pero reencontrarse después de 16 años y en esas circunstancias fue muy duro.

-Me quedaré a vivir en Japón-Le dijo Mimi de sorpresa a Miyako

-¿De verdad, te podré tener aquí? - dijo Miyako muy emocionada

-Sí, que tengo que hacer en América, mis padres están aquí, estoy sola haya que voy a hacer-Dijo Mimi

-¿Discúlpame Mimi, pero no estabas casada? - Dijo ken sirviéndole café a las dos mujeres

-Sí, es solo que… hace dos años Andrew, falleció en servicio-Dijo Mimi un poco triste

-Lo lamento Mimi- Respondió Ken

-Por qué no me habías dicho- Miyako dijo tomándola de la mano-pudimos estar contigo

-Descuida, fue todo muy rápido, yo estaba en el hospital dando a luz a Sei, el restaurante todo, y mis padres aún estaban ahí, pero ahora que volvieron no quiero que mi hijo y yo estemos en un lugar donde no tenemos a nadie, por eso volvimos, el entrara a una escuela aquí mientras yo trabajo en el restaurante – Mimi respondió con más ánimos

-Me alegra, podremos estar juntos nuevamente-dijo Miyako muy emocionada.

Pero a nadie más le dijo eso, y de esa vez pasó dos semanas, en la cual Mimi se dedicó a buscar un departamento, y mandó traer de América varios muebles más los que pudo comprar en Japón. Pero al estar afuera del edificio con Sei en brazos viendo la mudanza se dio cuenta de que era el edificio del señor Ishida, en ese momento no se había percatado

-Sei, de ahora en adelante viviremos aquí-dijo a su hijo con un aire de nostalgia

-Papá - Sei apunto al edificio

-Papá está donde nosotros estemos-Dijo Mimi bastante triste.

Después de la mudanza Mimi se dedicó a ordenar y a limpiar todo lo que podía antes de hacerle una visita a sus vecinos, tuvo que salir a comprar cosas, llevaba a Sei caminando y este traía un juguete un oso de peluche, bajaban las escaleras cuando a Sei se le cayó el juguete y todo por estas, Sei estuvo apuntó de llorar cuando alguien lo pudo agarrar

-Lo tengo-La chica estaba muy feliz, Mimi se dio cuenta hasta entonces que era la hija de Yamato ambas se quedaron sorprendidas, viéndose fijamente, Natsuo se dio cuenta de que verla de esa manera era muy grosero-Aquí tienes pequeño-Dijo Natsuo entregándole el oso a Sei

-Tang-dijo Sei en forma de agradecimiento, Sei tenía un pequeño problema no podía hablar japonés ni tampoco inglés correctamente, y Mimi esperaba que al vivir ahí pudiera dominar el idioma japonés

-De nada pequeño-Dijo arrodillados a su altura y dándole una sonrisa

-Gracias, eh ¿Natsuo, cierto? - dijo Mimi

-Sí, de nada, señora Tachikawa – Natsuo le dio una sonrisa algo que no le gustó a Mimi

-No me digas señora, me hace sentir vieja-Eso era lo que no le había gustado a Mimi-dime Mimi, solo Mimi

-Pero…

-No me importa que te haya enseñado tu padre sobre los mayores, tu dime Mimi si-dijo Mimi dándole una sonrisa

-Está bien… Mimi-Dijo Natsuo bastante avergonzada

-Ahora Sei dile dios a Natsuo

-Bye bye - dijo Sei muy animoso

-Bye bye Sei, puedes decirme onee han-le dijo Natsuo muy animosa

-Necha-dijo Sei feliz

A Mimi se le partió el corazón eso, vez que Natsuo le hablan a Sei con una ternura

-Saluda a tu padre y a tu abuelo por mí-dijo Mimi mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Lo haré-Natsuo estaba bastante feliz por ello

Terminó de subir hasta el 5 piso y fue directo a su apartamento, cuando sus abuelos volvieron le dejaron el departamento a Yamato para que viviera cómodamente, y Yamato jamás compró una casa más lujosa ya que no quería que Natsuo se corrompiera con el dinero. Entro muy feliz a casa y vio a su padre con un montón de libretas en la mesa del comedor, no presto mucha atención porque sabía que trabajaría en su disco

-¿Compraste lo que te pedí?-Dijo Yamato sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Sí, ¿Quieres que prepare la cena?-Dijo Natsuo, desde el dia que habían discutido las cosas en casa habían estado algo tensas

-No, no yo lo hare, sirve que me distraigo un momento de todo esto-Dijo Yamato levantándose y estirándose

-Está bien…yo…iré a mi cuarto-Dijo Natsuo sin siquiera verlo.

A Yamato realmente le dolía todo eso, no le gustaba estar mal con su hija, así que decidió hacer algo especial. Yamato estuvo toda la tarde cocinando, mientras que Natsuo se la paso encerrada en su habitación viendo un álbum que su padre había escondido hacía muchos años, en él había fotografías de todos, e incluso varias fotografías de él y de Mimi, que eran las que más le gustaban, ella anhelaba realmente tenerla en casa. No le importaba si tenía que cuidar a un hermanito, eso también lo quería.

-Muñequita-Le hablo su padre en la puerta, rápidamente guardo el álbum bajo la cama y abrió la puerta

-Mande papá-Dijo Natsuo

-Ayúdame a poner la mesa si, comeremos hoy algo especial-Dijo Yamato dándole una tierna sonrisa

Ambos estaban preparando la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta

-Ve, yo tengo que sacar esto de la estufa-Dijo Yamato

Natsuo fue a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla se dio cuenta de que se encontraba Mimi y Sei con una caja

-Hola, buenas tardes-dijo mini-¿Esta tu abuelo?

-No, no está mi abuelo, se encuentra mi padre

-Oh bueno vendré…

-¿Quién es muñequita? – Dijo Yamato antes de que le diera un infarto-ho… Hola, hola

-Hola, he venía a darle un pequeño presente a tu padre pero me dice Natsuo que no se encuentra así que vendré otro día- Mimi estaba bastante apenada

-¿Presente? ¿Por qué? - Yamato dijo algo sorprendido

-Porque venía a presentarme, me acabo de mudar aquí-Mimi no quería decirle pero Yamato insistió un poco

-Ah… Veras… papá no vive aquí desde hace tiempo, se mudó con mi madre hace unos 11 años, nosotros vivimos aquí-Dijo Yamato bastante apenado

-Oh ya veo… entonces es para ustedes – Mimi estaba bastante avergonzada porque ellos fueran sus nuevos vecinos-Sei amor, dale la cajita a Natsuo

Sei llevaba la cajita, y se la dio a Natsuo pero cuando vio a Yamato, le quito la cajita y se fue corriendo a dársela al rubio

-Papa - dijo muy entusiasmado el pequeño, Yamato se arrodilló ante él, y tomó la cajita

-Gracias pequeño Sei-dijo Yamato revolviendo le el cabello, el pequeño sonrió feliz-por qué no se quedan a cenar-Yamato dijo con una amplia sonrisa a Mimi

-No como crees, si tenemos cosas que hacer

-Insisto, supongo que al ser casa nueva aún no tienes bien instalada la cocina

-La verdad no, pero íbamos a comprar la cena

-Pues no se diga más, muñequita pon otro lugar en la mesa-Natsuo estaba feliz por eso que fue inmediatamente

-Yamato...

-Tu que dices campeón, cenamos juntos-el pequeño sonrió muy animosamente y asintió, Yamato lo sostuvo en brazos-pues no se diga más, el hombrecito ha hablado-Dijo Yamato mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Sei, obligando a Mimi a entrar.

Al principio de la cena fue algo incomoda, porque tenían muchísimos años de no compartir mesa, Yamato empezó preguntándole de la idea del restaurante como se le ocurrió venir a invertir a Japón

-He de decir que no tengo nada haya, así que regrese con mi padres y mi vida aquí-dijo Mimi mientras le daba de comer a Sei

-Oh ya veo, te separaste - dijo Yamato algo intrigado por ello

-No, el día que Sei nació, mi esposo falleció en servicio, era bombero y falleció en un incendio - dijo Mimi sin siquiera verlos

-Entiendo, debió ser duro para ti-dijo Yamato algo mal por la pobre chica

-Lo fue, pero me mantuve este tiempo haya porque mis padres aún vivían ahí, tu sabes cómo es el trabajo de papá, siempre de un lado a otro

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo bien-dijo Yamato haciendo un silencio incómodo

-¿Y que harás con Sei, cuando te vayas a trabajar Mimi?-dijo Natsuo rompiendo ese silencio

-Pues por mientras mamá me ayudara a cuidarlo, y cuando vuelvan a clases, que no falta mucho, lo inscribiré en una guardería-dijo Mimi

-Es muy chico no lo crees – Yamato respondió

-Lo es, pero que puedo hacer, mamá no es responsable de Sei, yo soy responsable - dijo Mimi dándoles una sonrisa.

-Si algún día no puedes cuidarlo yo te puedo ayudar - dijo Natsuo ofreciéndose

-Es verdad, ha cuidado a los hijos de Miyako desde hace varios años, y Kenta, es su adoración - Dijo Yamato

Algo que se le hizo muy extraño fue que Yamato mencionara a Miyako como si fueran mejores amigos y ella no le hasta comentado nada

-Si lo sé, es raro que lo diga, pero ella y yo hemos sido buenos amigos

-Sí, se me hace muy raro, no te soportaba según recuerdo

-Si... Cambiaron las cosas- Yamato un poco apenado dijo

-Qué bueno que se lleven bien-Dijo Mimi sonriendo le, a lo que Yamato se quedó embobado por ello, Natsuo se dio cuenta inmediatamente, y vio la magnífica oportunidad de volver a reunir a sus padres

Hasta cierto punto la cena continuó con algo de incomodidad, pero se hacían preguntas sobre su vida que rompían eso para volver nuevamente. Después de ello Mimi tuvo que irse, Yamato la acompañó hasta la puerta

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-Fue lo primero que soltó, Mimi agachó la mirada-Mimi... Ya no somos unos niños, hemos creído y hemos cambiado... Yo realmente quiero... Que me perdones por todo lo malo que te hice yo... Fui un tonto... No más que eso, fui un idiota

-Yamato te perdone, hace muchos años... Yo

-Mimi permite me volver a ser tu amigo al menos-La mirada de Yamato se veía muy decidida Mimi se sonrojo

-Papa-dijo Sei interrumpiendo la escena, el pequeño se encontraba algo adormilado en brazos de Mimi

-Tengo que irme, está cansado-Dijo Mimi - Vivo aquí en la puerta siguiente-

-Sí, otro día hablaremos-Yamato revolvió el pelo del pequeño Sei-Descansa pequeño

-No, vení-dijo Sei un poco triste

-¿Por qué vive diciendo papá? - Yamato preguntó algo intrigado, pero de ante mano sabía que Mimi de alguna manera había buscado alguien parecido a él

-Su papá era rubio, y lo ha visto en fotografías y en el pequeño altar que tenía en casa, y piensa que todos los señores rubios son su papá

-Entiendo... Me hubiese gustado serlo-dijo Yamato casi por accidente, Mimi se sorprendió mucho y decidió irse sin decir más

Yamato entro a casa con el corazón agitado y las mejillas son rosadas

-Ya te vi, creo que para el final del verano tendré mamá nueva-Dijo Natsuo sorprendiéndolo

-Que... Que dices... Ella es una vieja amiga-dijo Yamato demasiado avergonzado

-Sí, se nota-Dijo Natsuo con un tono de picardía

-A dormir - Dijo Yamato sonrojado

-Eso no impedirá que siga pensando que es verdad, al contrario me dice que si es verdad-Dijo Natsuo entrando a su cuatro

Yamato sentía mucha vergüenza su hija tenía más que razón, seguía sintiendo algo por Mimi, pero primero tendría que formar una relación de amistad casi inexistente que por su propia culpa había destruido

Los días siguientes Yamato se había dedicado a escribir como loco, ya tenía muchas ideas, su principal musa había vuelto, canción tras canción empezó a escribir, y de repente alguien interrumpió,

-Abre tengo las manos… - dijo Yamato si siquiera terminar de decir algo

-¿Y ahora qué haces Ishida? - Una voz muy familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba la esposa de Koji, Izumi

-¡Que haces aquí! Dijo Yamato bastante sorprendido, se encontraban en la sala pero aun así le sorprendió todo eso

-Necesito un enorme, enorme favor

-¿Se te perdió Koji? - dijo Yamato sarcásticamente

-No, veras llevo varios meses realizando un documental autobiográfico, y me hace falta yo de 16 años

-No entiendo-dijo Yamato bastante confundido

-Sí, necesito una actriz, modelo, niña lo que sea que me represente a los 16, solo necesito para unas escenas, la filmación no durará más de 2 días

-¿Y quieres que me ponga peluca y labial para ello? -Yamato dijo sarcásticamente burlándose de ella, ya que tenían esa confianza para hacerlo

-No tonto, préstame a Natsuo

-¿Yo? - dijo la rubia sorprendida

-¿Ella? - dijo su padre también sorprendido

-Si eres perfecta, tienes los mismos rasgos que yo, por los ojos no te preocupes, pudientes y listo, pero en todo lo demás eres idéntica-Dijo Izumi jugando con el pelo de Natsuo

-Pero no se actuar, modelar, o algo-Dijo Natsuo más espantada que sorprendida

-No importa, son cosas muy básicas, por favor, Matt por favor-Dijo Izumi rogando

-¿Tú quieres? - le pregunto Yamato a su hija

Natsuo no supo que contestar, pero Izumi la veía con cara de cachorro

-Está bien, que tengo que hacer-Dijo Natsuo con resignación

-Venir inmediatamente conmigo-Dijo Izumi

-Voy a cambiarme- Natsuo dijo lleno se a su cuarto

-Siéntate, te traeré algo de beber-Dijo Yamato yendo a la cocina

-¿Que tanto haces? - Dijo Izumi tomando varias hojas de la mesa

-Mi musa volvió, y la he estado viendo casi diario, aunque sea cuanto salimos a tirar la basura

-Mimi volvió-Dijo Izumi bastante sorprendida

-Así es, y vive aquí al lado-Dijo Yamato bastante feliz

-Sí que es una sorpresa, ¿Y cómo esta ella?

-Bien, igual de hermosa que siempre, pero ahora con un bebe

Izumi no supo que responder, era algo lógico que estanco tanto tiempo haya hubiese conocido tantas personas

-¿Y tú como estas? - Se limitó a decir

-Bien, feliz contento

-Matt no hagas una locura, te conozco

-No está casada, bueno si, pero su esposo falleció, así es como si no lo estuviera-Yamato se sentía mal de cierta manera por lo que le ocurrió al esposo de Mimi

-oh eso cambia mucho... Solo mantén la cabeza fría, ¿Si? - Yamato asintió.

En el camino Izumi le contó a Natsuo las cosas que iba a hacer, vestirse de uniforme, sus primeras sesiones todo eso. Al llegar se encontraron con Rika en la entraba las tres iban platicando mucho ya que tenían varios años que no veían a Natsuo. Y la grabación le salió tan natural a la Ishida menor, que no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero su diversión acabaría pronto. En un descanso Natsuo decidió ir por una soda a la máquina del local, y tropezó con una mujer muy guapa de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros

-Se nota que eres nueva, y que no tienes respeto por nadie-Dijo demasiada grosera aquella mujer

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención-Dijo Natsuo bastante avergonzada

-Claro que lo fue, si no ni siquiera hubieras chocado conmigo mocosa

Aquella mujer se le hizo la persona más horrible del lugar

-¿Que sucede?-Rika fue a su rescate, pero al verlas a las dos ahí, se sorprendió demasiado-Vuelve con Izumi, yo me encargo-Le dijo a Natsuo

La rubia obedeció al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Rika corrió y no volteo a ver

-A que volviste-Dijo Rika demasiado molesta

-Veo de quien salió tu aprendiz-aquella mujer también tenía cara de pocos amigos

-Te hice una pregunta, tú ya no eres bienvenida aquí, porque sabes quién es la nueva presidenta de aquí

-Como alguien pudo escoger una persona tan horrible como tu

-No, mi madre es la nueva presidenta de la compañía y por órdenes de ella tu estas vetada desde hace años

-No veo ningún cartel que diga eso

-No pero eso no importa mucho ahora, a qué viniste

-Madoka me dijo que tenía varias aprendices para mí así que vine a verlas

-Pero Madoka no está aquí, así que ve a su casa

Natsuo llegó con Izumi y le contó el problema que pasó, Izumi no entendía quien podría estar molestando a Rika así que decidió investigar, y al verla ahí se sorprendió demasiado

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿A que volviste?-dijo Izumi molesta

-Otra, parece que es lo único que saben decir

-Llamaré a seguridad-Dijo Izumi

-No, ella se va sola, Madoka no está aquí entiéndelo

-Bueno veré lo que estás haciendo

-No, te dije que te largarás-El carácter de Rika estaba siendo más y más duro

-Esta jovencita, a pesar de que es muy vulgar me gusto, para mi aprendiz

-Es mi sobrina, no es modelo, está aquí para ayudarme así que ni se te ocurra-dijo Izumi molesta

-Está bien, por cierto, díganle a Ishida que pronto veré a mi querida hija quiera o no-Dijo aquella mujer yéndose, las dos se quedaron sorprendidas, no supieron que hacer

-Llévate a Natsuo a casa

-Pero... Y si la vuelve a ver-Dijo Izumi

-Sacarla por la puerta de atrás, ahora Izumi-Ambas estaban demasiado alteradas que Izumi comenzó a llorar

-Yamato-dijo Rika al teléfono-volvió, Asami volvió

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo, donde revelo uno de los secretos mas importantes de la historia, y que muchos, casi todos ya habían descubierto, espero que les guste, y por cierto subiré los episodios a partir de ahora cada sábado o domingo, que es cuando tengo mas tiempo, y si puedo dos al fin de semana pero será en casos muy raros, así que espero no se desesperen**


	8. El enojo de Hiroaki

El enojo de Hiroaki

Decir que Yamato en esos últimos días de preparatoria tuvo una vida fácil fue una gran mentira, su carrera, su escuela, Mimi, Asami y su padre lo estaban volviendo loco. El estudio le exigía canciones nuevas muy a menudo, presentaciones constantemente, y próximamente una mini gira de presentación. La escuela la terminaba como podía, ya no asistía a clases con tanta frecuencia pero tenía que ir a presentar exámenes constante para poder graduarse pronto. Mimi y Asami tenían una guerra por él, y él solo tenía ojos y vida para Mimi, pero la castaña no entendía eso, Asami mucho menos. Y su padre, su padre, era un tema completamente diferente, el señor Ishida estaba muy molesto con él desde que le anunciaron que sería abuelo, sin siquiera cumplir los 45, y consta ente vivía regañando a Yamato como una forma de venganza, por lo mismo. Constantemente, le decía a Yamato que comprara tal o cual cosa para el bebé, el no puso ni un centavo para que Yamato se hiciera responsable, lo único que le permitió es que cuando Mimi diese a luz se podían ir a vivir con él, hasta que Yamato consiguiera un lugar donde darle un lugar digno que vivir, pero con la amenaza de que ambos jóvenes se hicieran responsables, él no iba a cocinar o lavar ropa de ellos, ni nada parecido. Yamato se estaba volviendo loco por prácticamente todo, y se volvió más cuando una tarde llamaron a la puerta insistentemente, él se encontraba en la sala trabajando y su padre abrió la puerta, no se dio cuenta de quién era

-Te hablan-Dijo su padre poniéndose a un lado de él

-Dime que no es cierto, dime que es una mentira-Dijo la voz de una mujer que conocía perfectamente, acto seguido su madre comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña

-Mamá cálmate, no sé de qué hablas

-Me harás abuela antes de mis 40-dicia la mujer mientras lloraba desconsolada

-Natsuo tienes 42-Dijo Hiroaki

-Cállate eso es mentira-Aún más dolida su madre respondió

Aparentemente su madre no estaba molesta por lo que hizo, sino más bien por qué sería abuela muy joven. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco su madre, se sentaron los 3 a conversar

-Tu padre me dijo, no entiendo como no pudiste decirme a mí también-Yamato no pensó realmente en decirle a su madre, hasta que el pequeño naciera, así que no respondió-¿Ya tienes un plan para todo?

-Vivirán conmigo hasta que Yamato consiga un lugar, o hasta que ambos sean legales - Dijo su padre

-¿Y Mimi? ¿Vive aquí con ustedes?

-Aún no madre, hasta que dé a luz

-Deberían empezar de una vez, para que se acostumbren uno al otro

-Vivo ahora una vida de locos, ella prácticamente viviría sola una temporada en la casa, así que mejor hasta que dé a luz que viva con sus tíos, ya después vendrá a vivir aquí

-Pues, porque no vienen a vivir conmigo y Tk, no estará sola, y podré convivir con mi... Con tu hijo-Dijo Natsuko, no le gustaba decir la palabra nieto ya que se sentía vieja

-Le haré el comentario a Mimi, a ver que dice, tal vez le guste un poco más-Dijo Yamato

-Lo conscientes mucho, por eso hizo lo que hizo-dijo Hiroaki siendo bastante imparcial sabía Yamato perfectamente que estaba bastante molesto, pero ante su madre demostraba otra cosa

De repente recordó algo de lo que se le había olvidado por completo, y era que no le habían dicho a la familia de Mimi, aún no se le notaba pero tendían que decirle de todas formas, pero nuevamente se pospuso ya que esa semana, tuvo otra presentación y muy importante, sería un tipo de concierto privado, con varios grupos de la compañía, en la mansión del presidente toma, según Jp ese concierto se hacía anualmente para promocionar a los grupos nuevos a empresarios, más en privado. Yamato se volvía loco arreglando todo para dar una buena presentación.

-Como que nuevamente no tienes boleto para mí, y por qué las demás si tienen, porque hasta Taichi tiene

-Mimi yo no tengo la culpa, ellos me dan la lista, yo te incluyo principalmente, pero ellos me dan eso

-Tu niegas a tu novia, y a tu hijo-Dijo Mimi bastante molesta un día antes de la presentación

-Le pediré a Tai su boleto, y vas tú

-Ese no es el problema, el problema es que tú nunca me incluyes en tus planes, siempre tengo que estar en mi casa, ya no tienes tiempo para mí, que vas a hacer cuando nazca el bebé, nos abandonarás,

-Mimi

-Yamato, dime ahora mismo si quieres tener este bebe, si me ayudaras, si no para ponerme a buscar trabajo

-SÍ, si me haré cargo porque vienes con esas cosas ahora

-Por esto-Dijo Mimi muy molesta mostrándole una revista donde en primera plana decía "Nuevo Romance el Yamasumi" y aparecía el y Asami saliendo juntos de la disquera, él y Asami almorzando fuera de la disquera, incluso una foto de uno de los videos donde Asami lo abrazaba

-Cómo puedes creer en estas tonterías, Mimi yo te amo

-Creo lo que veo, y no solo aquí, tú no has hecho nada más que negarnos, ni siquiera has venido hablar con mis tíos, mi tía sospecha y no pobre ocultarlo más tiempo

-Está bien, está bien, quieres eso te lo daré el fin de semana vendré y hablaré con tus tíos, de acuerdo-Mimi asintió-Y te vendrás a vivir conmigo el siguiente día, viviremos con mi madre hasta que tu des a luz-Mimi no supo que responder, Yamato la abrazo y eso se sintió como si fuese el abrazo más forzado del mundo

-¿Nos amas? - preguntó algo temerosa

-Los amo y mucho... Solo quiero que no estés molesta conmigo

Al día siguiente Yamato fue a reclamarle a Asami por las fotos publicadas

-Yo no las tomé, ni puse la nota, estas muy alterado, esa chica te está poniendo mal-Dijo Asami tomándolo por el brazo-Tienes que relajarte un poco-Dijo sentándose con él en una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo ella comenzó a acariciarlo por el brazo-¿Te ocurre algo? Puedes contarme sabes

-Es todo, no sé cómo le haces para llevar esta vida

-Pues principalmente yo no tengo hijo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Yamato no soy tonta, se le nota a kilómetros, ¿Pero dime es tuyo? Digo no pasas mucho con ella y de repente dice que está embarazada yo lo dudaría mucho-Vio como Yamato cayó en la trampa por que comenzó a enojarse- Calma solo fue un comentario, siendo una chica tan bonita como ella debe tener más de un pretendiente, por ejemplo he visto a fu amigo castaño muy cerca de ella cuando vienen juntos

-Y además le dijo que le daría su apellido, maldito Tai-grito levantándose Yamato

-Cálmate, estamos conversando sí, no es para que saques conclusiones, pero tendría cuidado con el

Se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo y Asami aprovecho su oportunidad y beso a Yamato, no le importaba realmente quien los viera, alguien tenía que verlos, el beso fue tierno al principio, pero la chica lo comenzó a convertir en algo más. Yamato se sentía confundido ese beso era salvaje algo que. Con Mimi no había experimentado se sintió bien, y tranquilo después de todo, hasta que sintió como alguien los separó y lo golpeo

-Eres un idiota como demonios se te ocurre hacer eso frente a tu novia, a la madre de tu hijo-Le grito, y vio a un Takeru muy molesto, lo volvió a golpear- Eres un cobarde, pese a que mis padres se separaron este no fue el motivo por el cual lo hicieron-Takeru estaba molesto como había llegado al estudio, y vio como entre lágrimas Mimi tiraba una caja de comida y salía corriendo de ahí, Yamato no supo que hacer- Si no eres un cobarde ve y búscala-dijo Takeru muy molesto

Yamato como pudo salió corriendo tras ella

-Pero me las pagarás maldita zorra-le grito Takeru a Asami

-No, no inicie, fue tu hermanito- Takeru sintió sus tripas revolver y salió corriendo tras ellos

Asami había ganado, y ahora era más difícil hacer que la relación de Mimi y Yamato volviera a hacer igual.

Por más que corrió Yamato no pudo alcanzar a Mimi, pero si fue alcanzado por su hermano

-¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?- Dijo Yamato mientras estaba afuera del edificio

-Mi madre la invitó a desayunar, para hablar del asunto del bebé, mi madre está muy feliz, ella también por qué se sintió muy protegida, y vinimos a traerte comida hasta que te encontramos con esa maldita zorra

-No le hables así, no la conoces-Dijo Yamato

-La conocí lo suficiente para saber qué estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa con ese beso, ya no soy un niño, sabes, y se cómo funciona el mundo, y si esa chica no estuvo a punto de tener relaciones contigo en el pasillo no sé qué demonios fue

-Tk ayúdame

-No tú te metiste en esto solo. Pareciera que lo disfrutabas

-Lo comencé a hacer, no supe por qué, han sido tantos problemas, que el que ella me besara fue salir de todo eso

-Esa chica no es buena, Yamato estas a punto de perder a tu hijo, y a tu novia, dime que harás si ella decide irse a América con sus padres, y no volver a ver a tu hijo

Yamato no respondía.

-Que no quiero ir-Dijo Mimi gritándole al teléfono

-Por favor, hice circo maroma y teatro para conseguirte un boleto, me debes la vida niñita-le dijo Jp al teléfono

-Si pero hasta cuando, yo fui la única que no tuvo boleto, además... Con lo que hizo

-Si me enteré, todos nos enteramos... Toma esta muy molesto, él es un sabio respetable de la familia

-Es tan vergonzoso presentarme ahí después de que me vieron la cara de idiota

-No, ven, arregla las cosas, si

-No quiero...

-Mimi, te buscan en la puerta-Dijo su tío en la puerta de la habitación

-Me tengo que ir

-Vendrás

-No

-No fue pregunta fue afirmación, ya está mi equipo trabajando-Dijo Jp para colgar

Mimi fue a la puerta y se encontró con Izumi y con Rika en la puerta

-Nos enteramos-Dijo Izumi

-Así que tienes que darle su merecido a esa maldita zorra con esto-Rika traía en mano un vestido de lo más hermoso, digno de una modelo

-Tienes que venir y fallarle la boca a muchos- Dijo Izumi

-Tus amigos están esperando, además le callaras la boca al idiota de Ishida

Mimi dudo demasiado, les dijo que la esperarán en su habitación en lo que ella iba a tomar un baño. En la fiesta, Yamato ya había hecho su presentación, sus amigos aún no se habían enterado de lo que había pasado, pero de cierta manera Yamato se había comenzado a alejar en esa fiesta, e hizo algo que no debió hacer, comenzó a beber por enojo, y Hiro contribuyó con ello pensando en que con la bebida se calmara un poco. Cuando Tai y los demás lo encontraron estaba bastante alcoholizado, y comenzó a hablar de más.

Takeru le contó un poco a Taichi, más que nada para que no comenzarán una pelea pero fue todo lo contrario ya que Taichi estaba muy molesto

-No ganarás nada en estos momentos, está muy tomado, además dolido, mala combinación-Dijo Joe intentando detener a Tai

-Por eso la pobre de Mimi no vino, quien no me dice que fue él o ella quienes no le dieron pase a Mimi- Tai vio como Yamato comenzaba a alejarse para perderse entre la multitud

-Será mejor irnos, ya vimos su presentación después de esto no queda más, mañana hablas con el-le dijo sora

-Tiene razón además tú no eres el único molesto todos estamos molestos, desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí Yamato ha cambiado demasiado - Koushiro dijo

-Está bien, ¿Te quedas o vienes Tk?- Dijo Tai

-Voy con ustedes-Y se dio cuenta Tk que Miyako estaba bastante molesta, y Ken la intentaba calmar, y era para menos ya que era la más cercana a Mimi.

Yamato estaba perdiendo la conciencia, se sentía muy mal, no debió beber de esa manera, como la fiesta se suscitaba en la mansión del director toma había habitaciones de sobra, por lo que Koji y Ryo llevaron a Yamato a una de esas habitaciones para que descansará, y después volverían por él, pero no se dieron cuenta de quien los seguía, al salir los chicos entró una persona

-Déjame - Dijo Yamato arremolinándose en la cama

-¿Estas bien? Vine a cuidarte

-Bien, bien quiero estar solo-Yamato no abrió los ojos pero sintió que alguien se subió a la cama, y comenzó a besarlo

El comenzó a seguirle el juego, era una chica y lo sabía porque de repente se colocó sobre él, le agarro la cadera, la chica comenzó a moverse, aún estaban con ropa, la chica comenzó a quitarle la camisa

-Mimi-dijo Yamato mientras la besaba, la chica no le respondió, y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el pecho.

Yamato se dejó llevar, no le importaba nada, el creyó que era Mimi, y la chica no le respondía tampoco nada, de repente comenzó a sentirse mejor de lo que pensaba, esa chica le había bajado el pantalón, y había comenzado a usar su boca en él. Yamato se sintió en el paraíso, no supo en qué momento comenzó a penetrarla, todo era un vaivén confuso por momentos recordaba lo que hacía y por momentos no. Y entonces escucho la puerta abrirse y escucho que alguien le grito eres un idiota. La chica tan solo le grito que se fueran y el continuó.

Mimi había llegado al recinto, Koji le dijo donde lo había dejado y fueron los dos pero al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de que Yamato y Asami estaban teniendo relaciones, y Yamato parecía disfrutarlo mucho, Koji se molestó mucho pero al ver a Mimi llorando y salir corriendo su prioridad fue Mimi.

La chica bajó las escaleras a toda prisa con los ojos con llorosos, y al llegar al último escalón sintió que alguien la jalo y la golpeó contra la pared

-¿Qué quieres aquí? Tú no eres bienvenida, o que acaso no quieres-La chica era muchísimo más grade que ella, de rostro duro, y el cabello rojo, nunca la había visto, la voz de la chica parecía más de hombre que de chica

-Déjame en paz-La chica al escuchar eso la aventó al suelo, y comenzó a patear la, pero algo en Mimi sabía que la chica quería golpear a su bebé

-Deja a Asami y a su novio en paz tu no perteneces a este mundo

La chica comenzó a patearla más fuerte en el rostro y en el vientre, y de repente, alguien la levantó del suelo, y vio como Ryo golpeaba a la chica esa, seguridad llegó y se la llevó, Rika abrazaba a Mimi mientras con la mano le limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Escucho mucho ruido, su cabeza daba vueltas, y escucho que Koji le decía que la llevarían a casa. En el auto de Koji, Mimi estaba perdida en su mundo mientras Izumi le limpiaba la sangre, veía como Koji y Ryo se peleaban, gritaban y Rika se unía al conflicto, Izumi les pedía que se fallarán que alteraba a Mimi, ella no entendía bien nada.

Después de media hora estando fuera de la panadería Mimi entró y Koji no se fue hasta que ella entró a la casa, sus tíos estaban dormidos y Takato estaba jugando videojuegos. Ella tan solo se fue al cuarto y sin limpiarse nada se fue a dormir, y era mera formalidad ya que no durmió. De repente un dolor en su vientre comenzó el dolor no se iba al contrario se hacía más y más fuerte, fue al baño y encontró sus piernas llenas de sangre, gotea a por el piso y al quitarse las pantis descubrió que estaba empapada en sangre.

Intentó detenerla limpiándose pero pareciera que nunca se iba a detener, una hora después se encontraba en el piso llorando cubierta de sangre.

-Mimi abre tengo que orinar- Takato estaba desesperado llevaba una hora tocando y no le abría, solo escuchaba los sollozos de su prima

-Lárgate, no quiero verte-le grito

-Lo haría pero solo hay un baño

-Que te vayas- Escucho los gritos desesperados de Mimi

-Mimi que te ocurre, dime, te escucharé pero abre la puerta

-Mi bebé- Decía entre lágrimas

-¿Tu bebé? Mimi ¿Cuál bebé? - Pero ya no escucho nada Takato se preocupó mucho y empezó a tumbar la puerta y la encontró inconsciente, golpeada de la cara, con el vestido cubierto de sangre, y el piso también, la reviso rápidamente, no parecía tener cortes profundos, sus brazos golpeados y raspados, su vestido sucio, pero de donde venía esa sangre, y noto que sus piernas eran las únicas empapadas.

Salió corriendo del baño, a avisarles a sus padres, que Mimi se estaba desangrando en el baño, y al llegar su tía vio lo más horrible del mundo, su tío llamó a una ambulancia, la cual llegó rápidamente

-No tiene ningún corte señora, no fue intento de suicidio- Le dijo el paramédico mientras llevaban a Mimi en una camilla

-¿Entonces? ¿Y los golpes de la cara?

-Al parecer la señorita tuvo un accidente, y está teniendo un aborto, tendremos que operar

-Iré con ella, querido por favor arreglen cosas y lleven las al hospital, Takato por favor limpia el baño- Dijo su madre y fue inmediatamente en la ambulancia con Mimi.

Su tío fue a buscarle algo de ropa y encontró la cama llena de sangre, ahí había empezado todo.

Por la mañana el teléfono de Yamato sonaba insistentemente, al verlo se dio cuenta de que había 40 llamadas perdidas del número de Mimi, como podría ser, si había pasado la noche con ella, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no era Mimi con la que pasó la noche, si no con Asami, Dios, era un idiota

-Maldito idiota, hasta que apareces-Dijo su padre cuando contestó el teléfono-¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado todo el maldito día

-Me quede a dormir en la fiesta, ¿Que sucede?- Su padre estaba muy molesto

-Mimi está en el hospital grandísimo idiota y tu dormido té con quien sabe quién, por qué no soy estúpido Yamato, si no estás con mini con quien dormiste

Yamato no respondió, pero no entendió como que Mimi estaba en el hospital

-Escucha grandísimo idiota, ve ahora mismo al hospital, Mimi tuvo un accidente anoche y ahora está muy mal

-¿Como que un accidente, está bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

-No lo sé, su tía habló, y dijo que anoche después de la fiesta tuvo un accidente está muy golpeada

-Mimi no vino

-No sé qué demonios pasó pero ve a ver a tu mujer-Dijo su padre para luego colgar

Yamato se quedó paralizado, Asami despertó y lo vio sentado, le dio un beso en el brazo

-Anoche fue increíble - Dijo Asami- ¿Podremos repetir si quieres?

-No me toques, y vístete- Dijo Yamato levantándose de la cama

-Que genio traes, y anoche gritabas mi nombre

-Que te vistas- Grito Yamato

Tomo su ropa y se fue al baño, Yamato se aseo rápidamente y se cambió, que había ocurrido anoche, después de hablar con Taichi no recordaba nada, como había terminado ahí de esa manera. Salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo y vio que Asami se encontraba aún en la misma posición

-Estas feliz, porque es lo único que obtendrás de mí, después de esto no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida - Le grito para dejarla encerrada en el cuarto.

Yamato fue al hospital que le dijo su padre, y encontró a Takato, junto a Joe, Taichi y Sora, al verlo Taichi se le fue a los golpes

-Tai estamos en un hospital- Grito Joe intentando detenerlo

-No me importa si es un hospital, si es donde, este maldito degenerado se acostó con esa tipa en frente de Mimi

Qué demonios decía Tai, como que Mimi lo había visto, si ni se presentó a la Fiesta

-Tai, Joe tiene razón, debemos dejar que Yamato vea a Mimi

-No, él no se merece ver a Mimi, él no puede estar aquí-Taichi estaba como alma que se lleva el diablo, estaba muy molesto y si no le rompía la boca a Yamato él no iba a estar feliz

-Quiero ver a Mimi, quiero saber que paso, quiero ver como se encuentra mi hijo

Tai se tranquilizó con eso último que dijo, todos se pusieron serios

-Realmente... No sé si quiera verte, ha estado muy mal desde anoche-Takato dijo finalmente

-¿Que paso? ¿Cómo que tuvo un accidente?

-No fue un accidente, al parecer alguien en la fiesta la golpeó, mientras tú y...-Dijo Sora algo preocupada por el rubio

Yamato no entendía cómo es que Mimi había llegado

-Matt, Koji llevó a Mimi a la fiesta, y te vio haciéndolo con esa chica, después no sé cómo se metió en una pelea- Dijo sora nuevamente

-Quiero verla, necesito verla, que me diga que pasó - Yamato estaba alterando se bastante

-Te llevo-dijo Takato sin oponerse, a la entrada de la puerta Takato le dijo- Tal vez no te guste lo que verás, y mucho menos lo que sabrás... Pero aquí me encontraré, en lo que mis padres llegan

Yamato no sabía que esperar. Mimi se encontraba despierta viendo hacia la ventana, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, y quería irse a su casa, quería que su madre la abrazara, y quería ver televisión con su padre. Los extrañaba demasiado. En el reflejo pudo ver a Yamato, y sin que ella lo pudiese evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de sus ojos

-¿Mimi, que pasó? - Yamato dijo serio acercándose a la cama

-No vengas - Dijo Mimi, Yamato paro en seco, y vio como Mimi tenía los brazos golpeados y en un lado que podía ver de su rostro tenía un gran golpe y el labio sumamente reventado

-¿Mimi, dime que te ocurrió?

-No lo sabes - Dijo Mimi sin siquiera verlo y ver todo por el reflejo de vidrio

-No, no sabía que habías ido, ¿Tuviste ese accidente en el carro de Koji? - Mimi comenzó a reír, y vio su rostro completamente, los golpes se extendían por todo su rostro e incluso ojo lo tenía cubierto de sangre por dentro, que había pasado

-Al parecer una de tus amiguitas... O amiguitos no se realmente que era esa cosa, no le gusta que yo me interponga en tu relación oficial con Asami-Dijo Mimi muy seria

-De que hablas, en esa compañía a los únicos que les hablo son a Koji, Ryo, Hiro y Jp, de que chica o chico hablas

-La alta, pelirroja, voz de hombre- Yamato no sabía de quien hablaba-Pregúntale a Asami que al parecer tú y ella son muy unidos

-Mimi, no sé cómo ocurrió, como llegué ahí con ella, pero te juro que no quería hacerlo

-Ah no, esa mañana casi le quitas la ropa en el pasillo, y anoche lo hiciste...

-Mimi discúlpame en verdad no quería hacerlo

-Yamato, me corriste, y después esa tipa me golpeó diciendo que no me interpusiera en tu relación con Asami...pues bueno, gano, ya no quiero saber nada de ti, así que vete

-Mimi, pero él bebe, no me puedes alejar de mi hijo

-¿Cual bebe?

Y fue cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, cayó de golpe al piso y sin saber cómo llorar, Mimi no lo veía, se dio cuenta de que el día anterior su hermano le había dicho que perdería a Mimi y a su bebé, y realmente lo había hecho.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente a todos, una disculpa por la tardanza por este capitulo, tarde mucho en escribirlo por que es uno de los capítulos mas importantes en la historia, y tenia que quedar bien. Ahora si muchos apostaron que esto iba a pasar, y si paso de hecho cuando comencé a crear la historia, esta fue la base de todo, este capitulo y los dos siguientes. Dato curioso sobre la planeación de esta historia, al principio cuando comencé a desarrollar las escenas, Asami no existía, era Sora la que hacia todo el desmadre, pero luego dije, nah es muy cruel tratar así a Sora, y asi nació Asami. Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero tener el otro muy pronto gracias por leer y por esperar.**


	9. Mimi y Yamato

Capítulo 9: Mimi y Yamato

Mimi veía con nostalgia Aquella fotografía que había guardado por una razón que en ese momento desconocía, susurro el nombre de Yamato, y algo dentro de ella le hacía recordar todo lo que vivió con él. No fue sino hasta hacía 5 años que lo había olvidado, porque había conocido a su marido, había salido con más personas, pero jamás lo pudo olvidar, y regresar a Japón era una mezcla rara de sentimientos, en un principio estaba muy emocionada por ver a sus amigos, luego recordó a Asami, y recordó a Yamato, y sus sentimientos por él de alguna manera regresaron, pero también sentía mucho coraje contra ambos. Continuó guardando las cosas que le faltaban, había llevado a Sei con Kenta para que ella pudiese terminar de arreglar todo, pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una repisa, y no encontraba el maldito taladro, lo busco y recordó que su padre se lo había llevado, pensó detenidamente que hacer, salió del departamento y fue al de Yamato tocó el timbre e inmediatamente abrió Yamato, estaba al teléfono

-Te llamó después, pero que regrese lo más pronto posible-Dijo colgando-Mimi, no te esperaba, ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Le pasa algo a Sei?

-No, Sei esta con Sora, pero veras, podrías ¿Préstame un taladro? Mi padre tiene el mío-Dijo mientras sonreía, Yamato se sonrojo por ello

-Eh si claro pasa-Dijo Yamato, Mimi entró detrás de el

-¿Y Natsuo? - Preguntó casi por inconsciencia Mimi

-Salió, ¿Recuerdas a Izumi?

-La novia de Koji

-Esposa de Koji, si ella, bueno le pidió que la acompañará a una sección de fotos

-No sabía que estaban ya casados, y tampoco sabía que Natsuo es modelo

-No lo es, solo que Izumi quería una chica rubia como ella cuando era joven, hará un documental de ella misma, puedes creerlo - Dijo Yamato mientras buscaba la herramienta -Aquí esta, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-La tenia de frente y solo quería tirar el taladro, besarla y decirle que nunca la olvido.

-Así está bien muchas gracias-Dijo tomando el taladro, Yamato tomó su mano

-He postergado esta conversación tantos años, que me gustaría hablarte, pero no sé como

-Yamato, no por favor, así estamos bien, no te odio ni nada, si es lo que piensas

-Lo sé, lo has mencionado varias veces, pero si no lo saco de mí nunca podré vivir en paz y tranquilo. Y no descansaré hasta que seas feliz

-Soy feliz que te hace pensar que no

-Perdimos algo hace ya muchos años, este año serán 17 años, y quiero que sepas toda la verdad. No sé si las demás te dijeron, o no pero hay cosas de las cuales solo tú y yo sabemos… Dame un minuto y volveré

Yamato condujo a Mimi al sofá, mientras él iba a su habitación, y regresó con dos sobres uno muy delgado y otro más grueso, y le entregó el más delgado

-Cuando perdimos a… Haru...así le comenzaré a llamar, al principio le llamaba Sei pero no sabía que tú le habías puesto así a tu bebé… Ambos quedamos destrozados, y más porque te fuiste, y no pude protegerte… Toma me ayudó a dar con quien te hizo todo eso y estuvo en la cárcel por varios y más 0or que declaró que si lo hizo con intenciones…era amigo de Asami

-¡¿Que, como que era amigo de esa tipa?!-Mimi estaba muy molesta por lo que le dijo

-Sí, Asami le dijo que ella y yo éramos pareja, y que tú te querías interponer, y también me estuvieron casando esa noche viendo que yo me encontraba muy mal y decido "ayudarme" el tipo ese no sabía que tú estabas embarazada, tampoco sabía que eras alguien conocido, y pensó que eras una fan loca… Ese sobre, viene todo el caso

Mimi sacó los papeles del sobre, había muchos documentos que no entendía, y había fotos del tipo

-Si es el, y lo reconozco por esta foto-Dijo mientras le enseñaba una foto del hombre mientras se vestía de mujer

-Era un modelo andrógino, vestía de chico y chica, pero le gustaba más vestir de chica, y se hacía llamar Zurata, se llama Kenichi Arata

Mimi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como alguien podría ayudarle a Asami a hacer tal acción, no supo que decir

-Él dijo que realmente no sabía que estabas embarazada, y por eso te golpeo con fuerza, estuvo al menos 6 años en la cárcel y pago una fuerte cantidad de dinero-Yamato le entrego el sobre-Aquí hay al menos un millón de dólares, no he tocado este dinero en 16 años, y lo he tenido guardado, te lo quería hacer llegar pero no supe cómo hacerlo

-No, Yamato, no aceptare ese dinero, ese dinero se obtuvo con un alma inocente-Dijo Mimi devolviéndole el sobre a Yamato

-Lo sé, sé que este dinero nunca remplazara a nuestro hijo, ni lo traerá de vuelta, lo he entendido por tantos años, pero tú que no estuviste aquí y que tuviste muchas dificultades por mis estúpidas e idiotas acciones quiero que lo tengas

-Yamato no, no puedo recibir ese dinero yo…

-Si no lo quieres para ti, para el restaurante, para la educación de Sei, estas sola, criando a un niño pequeño, se lo que es eso por favor, acéptalo

-Matt, por el dinero no te preocupes, el dinero no nos falta, Natsuo está a punto de entrar a la universidad, por favor págale una buena escuela, ella es la que necesita ese dinero ahora, Sei apenas es un bebe-Mimi le sonrió, Yamato comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Mimi

-Sé que no estuve contigo cuando más lo necesitaste, y cuando te hicieron tanto daño no pude estar contigo, lo lamento, de verdad, discúlpame Mimi, perdóname-Mimi no sabía que decirle o que hacer, más que abrazarlo

Mimi extrañaba su aroma, lo extrañaba, 16 años estuvo lejos de él que no pudo olvidarlo. Yamato también la extrañaba, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, formar una familia, pero las decisiones que tomo en el pasado lo habían conducido a esto, a tener que vivir solo durante 16 años cuidando a su hija. De un momento a otro entre lágrimas Yamato comenzó a besarla, después de unos minutos Mimi lo paro en seco levantándose del sofá

-¿Yamato, que estamos haciendo?

-Mimi, te amo, siempre te amé, y no quiero perderte nuevamente, no otra vez

-Pero…ya no somos unos niños, tenemos responsabilidades, Sei, Natsuo-Mimi fue dándole la espalda a Yamato

-Lo sé, sé que están los niños, sé que te casaste y que te volviste a enamorar, pero por favor permíteme entrar en tu vida nuevamente, que nunca saliste de mi corazón-Yamato la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda

Mimi no supo que decir, ella lo extrañaba realmente, pero algo en ella la hacía dudar, ya no eran los mismos de antes, además y ¿Si no funcionaba? ¿Qué haría? ¿Volvería a sentir ese dolor que sintió por muchísimos años? Realmente se sentía confundida.

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ¿Sabes?, quiero volver a acercarme a ti, volver a tener ese contacto que teníamos antes, llamarnos, ser un poco más que amigos, solo eso, y si más delante de pura casualidad y si el destino lo permite ser algo mas-Yamato se acercaba más y más a la castaña haciéndola sonrojarse-El beso que te di no lo rechazaste ¿Por qué?

Mimi no respondió nada, y veía esos hermosos ojos azules que le encantaba mirar, de repente Yamato la soltó y se puso frente a ella dando un paso hasta acercarse más a la castaña

-¿Puedo besarte?-Mimi asintió muy nerviosa y Yamato comenzó nuevamente a besarla

Y en eso se abrió la puerta, ambos quedaron petrificados cual adolecentes, ninguno se movió de su lugar, Yamato volteo de reojo para ver que era su hija la cual se encontraba de la misma manera que ellos, petrificada en la puerta, Mimi vio de reojo a la chica que no se movía de su lugar

-Si quieren vengo más tarde-Dijo la rubia volviéndose a colocar los zapatos

-No-Dijeron al unísono Yamato y Mimi

-No, no ya me iba, solo vine…por el…el-Se encontraba muy nerviosa Mimi

-El taladro-Yamato corrió al sofá para entregarle el taladro a Mimi

-Ya me iba, que pasen bonita tarde…mañana te veo-Dijo casi corriendo Mimi

Natsuo no era tonta, había visto lo que había visto, y por dentro se emocionó demasiado de que sus padres estuviesen juntos nuevamente, solo esperaría un poco para que le dijeran

-¿Nos viste?-Dijo Yamato

-¿Eso era una lengua?-Dijo Natsuo burlándose de su padre

-No comentes esto con nadie, entendido-Yamato estaba algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar

-¿Por qué?, te gusta Mimi, ¿Porque lo esconderías?

-Es complicado, ella es aun recién viuda, y tenemos una relación complicada-Dijo Yamato sentándose al sofá

-Papá, entiende, yo no me interpondré entre tú y alguien, es más he de decirte que es la única que me ha agradado-Dijo Natsuo feliz mientras entraba al departamento por completo

-Es más complicado que eso…te contare…hace años salimos pero por cosas del destino y por acciones mías que no pude en su momento controlar nos separamos por muchísimos años, de hecho fue antes de que tu nacieras, y luego después de muchos años es como avivabar una vieja herida me gusta y mucho pero duele un poco

-¿Ella ya te perdono?

-Sí, eso creo y eso dice, pero aún hay cosas que no hemos sanado aun

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen? Tal vez al final de todo esto yo tenga una mama y un hermanito, me toca cocinar así que no te preocupes

Yamato entendió una cosa ese día, su hija estaba creciendo y muy rápido y eso le asustaba, aun quería tener a su muñequita.

Los días pasaron y una tarde Mimi venia de hacer las compras con un carrito pequeño de supermercado y a Sei de la mano y otro montón de cosas con las que no podía, y de casualidad se encontró a Yamato y este le dio un aventón a su casa, Yamato de pocas acciones se quería ganar a Mimi, fuera como fuera. Mimi comenzó a preguntarle por su vida, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber ciertas cosas de Yamato

-¿No estuviste con nadie más?-Mimi no podía creer eso, y de alguna manera no sabía por qué había preguntado semejante tontería

-Quise rehacer mi vida cuando te perdí, pero había dos cosas que me lo impedían, la primera todas al enterarse que yo criaba a una niña pensaban que las quería como madrastras de mi hija, y se iban, llevo 16 años en abstinencia…bueno algo así…tu sabes

-¿Y la segunda?

-Ninguna eran tú…sé que te lo estoy diciendo muy rápido, y sé que no me has podido olvidar

-Lo intente, de verdad que lo intente, intente odiarte intente olvidarte, estuve en tratamiento en América por una profunda depresión que tuve después de perder a nuestro hijo y de perderte, mi vida estaba desecha, pero gracias a eso salí adelante, pero aun así…aun así viviste en mi muchos años te extrañaba pero no podía regresar, no quería…por…ella

-Nunca estuve con ella nuevamente…ella quedo embarazada después de esa vez, me lo dijo cuándo tenía 5 meses, quería ella abortar pero no se lo permití, me iba a hacer cargo del bebe, si es que era mío, al final la muy cruel la abandono en la puerta de mi casa el mismo día que nació, desde entonces no sé nada de ella-Yamato no le quiso decir que ya se había enterado de que Asami lo buscaba

-¿Natsuo no sabe quién es su madre?

-No, se lo he puesto muy "bonito" por decirlo de alguna manera, ella insiste mucho en que la lleve con su madre pero, la verdad no sé dónde se encuentre-Yamato conducía con cautela mientras le comentaba todo eso

-Miyako me conto que tenías una hija, pero no me dijo bien si esa tipa vivía contigo o no, y no quise saber más de ella

-Miyako, mi madre Kari y Sora me han ayudado muchísimo con ella. No te estoy pidiendo que seas su madre, solo quiero una oportunidad contigo

-Yamato, pero Sei, Natsuo aun lo entiende, pero Sei no

-Mimi, gracias a mi hija he aprendido mucho de niños pequeños, dame la oportunidad…Te amo Mimi…

A la semana Mimi siguiendo con los arreglos de su casa fue a pedirle ayuda con una repisa del closet de la estancia, así que Yamato le dejo una nota a Natsuo porque había olvidado su teléfono y fue a casa de Mimi. Sei se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos mientras Mimi hacia las reparaciones necesarias para su casa.

Yamato colocaba los tornillos mientras Mimi sostenía la repisa por debajo con las manos alzadas, Mimi estaba contra la pared mientras Yamato hacia su trabajo. El pecho del rubio quedaba muy cerca de su rostro y pudo oler su delicioso perfume, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar a aquel chico de la preparatoria. Yamato termino y vio a Mimi sonrojada contra la pared, la chica bajo los brazos, él la acorralo aún más, tomo su rostro y la volvió a besar.

Mimi lo abrazo y el tomo su pequeño y delgado cuerpo atrayéndolo más a él, ella no había cambiado en nada seguía siendo la misma, y aquel beso le decía a Yamato que aún lo extrañaba. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco intensas Mimi lo aparto y camino rápidamente hacia el sofá

-Yamato que haces-Dijo Algo avergonzada Mimi

-No lo pude evitar, lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad, pero es que no he podido evitarlo

-Yamato, no somos unos niños, no podemos estar haciendo esto

-Lo sé, pero en verdad no puedo evitarlo, me gustas Mimi, que no lo entiendes, que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a mirarme, porque sé que no me eres indiferente

Mimi no supo que contestar, veía como Yamato se acercaba a ella más y más hasta acorralarla nuevamente en el brazo del sofá quedando prácticamente arriba de ella

Terminaron los dos recostados en el sofá, mientras se besaban, Mimi rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza, estar cerca de ella le provocaba una revolución en su ser, haciéndolo sentir un adolecente nuevamente. Las cosas comenzaron a ser un poco más intensas, Yamato se quitó la playera verde que llevaba y Mimi se sonrojo al ver a Yamato, los años le habían sentado bien según ella.

Comenzó a acariciar su abdomen y su pecho, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo se volvía una chiquilla de 16 años y comenzaba a hacer todo eso nuevamente? En ese momento no le importo y comenzó a besarlo en el pecho, Yamato le levanto la playera dejando ver su sostén de encaje rosado y comenzó a besarla y a desabotonarle el sostén.

Natsuo llego a su casa, y pareciera que su padre no se encontraba, busco en su habitación y no estaba, después descubrió una nota la cual decía que había ido a casa de Mimi, Natsuo se puso muy contenta, porque sus padres estaban juntos, dudo en ir cuando escucho el teléfono de su padre sonar insistentemente, era JP

-¿Hola? Tío Jp, habla Natsuo

-¿Me equivoque de numero?-Dijo Jp del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un breve silencio-No es el numero correcto…dime… ¿Y Yamato?

-No lo sé, creo que esta con la vecina-Dijo Natsuo soltando una pequeña risita

-Ay si el bien lindo con la vecina y yo aquí sufriendo-Jp se escuchaba muy nervioso

-Si quieres lo voy a buscar, el único detalle es que puede que interrumpa algo "importante"

-No me importa si lo interrumpes necesito urgentemente que venga-Dijo Jp casi gritándole cuando el mismo se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a Natsuo-Discúlpame, pero es de vida o muerte que le hables por favor-Dijo Mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Natsuo salió de casa nuevamente y fue a casa de Mimi, toco el timbre varias veces y no escucho respuesta

-¿Papá, estas aquí? ¿Mimi?-Comenzó a gritar Natsuo

-Con un demonio, no hizo esto cuando era una niña, lo vino a hacer ahora de grande-Dijo Yamato levantándose de encima de Mimi, ambos se encontraban casi desnudos si no fuera porque Yamato aún conservaba su pantalón y Mimi tenía el short a media pierna

-Anda hay que abrir-Dijo Mimi levantándose y buscando su ropa, Mimi no pudo aguantarse la risa, a lo que Yamato la vio algo extrañado

Yamato hizo lo mismo, se abrocho el pantalón y se puso su camisa, vio que Mimi también se puso su sostén y rápidamente se puso la playera y el short, y medio se arregló el pelo, Yamato fue entonces que abrió la puerta

-¿¡Que!?-Yamato estaba un poco molesto con Natsuo por ello

-Jp te busca-Dijo entregándole el teléfono, vio que su padre estaba despeinado y que Mimi se acomodaba su cabello y fue cuando vio pícaramente a su padre y a Mimi

-¡Qué demonios quiere el gordo!

-No lo sé, solo dijo que era de vida o muerte… o algo así-Yamato se sorprendió y comenzó a marcarle a Jp, Mimi invito a pasar a Natsuo mientras Yamato se comunicaba con su representante-Espero que tu pellejo este en un acantilado y que sea el único que te puede salvar por que acabas de arruinarme algo muy importante con Mimi-Yamato estaba algo molesto por que lo hayan interrumpido

-Pues qué bueno que estabas teniendo sexo mientras a mí me despelleja vivo la bruja del oeste-La voz de Jp se escuchaba demasiado nerviosa

-¿La bruja del oeste? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Estuviste fumando algo o qué?-Yamato no entendía bien

-Sí, la bruja de tu ex, Asami está aquí

La cara de Yamato era un poema, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad en unos minutos y no sabía cómo actuar ahora

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, me siento muy feliz que este teniendo muy buena aceptación este fic, y me estoy esforzando al máximo para traerles un capitulo nuevo mas seguido, disculpen de repente por mi ortografía o por que no se entiende de repente las cosas, pero he de decir que yo soy una persona que trabaja (si ya me llego la vejes) asi que en mis momentos libres es cuando escribo un poco, y escribo en mi teléfono para después corregirlo en la computadora, y además como trabajo todo el dia, en mi área no se permiten los teléfonos asi que no puedo es mis momentos libres del trabajo escribir un poco y por eso aveces me tardo, aveces tengo un poco de mala ortografía, o aveces no se entiende, pero aun asi doy lo máximo para que todo quede perfecto. Me gustaría también comentar que he estado pensando en una manera mas rápida de hacerles llegar a ustedes cuando abra caps nuevos, cuando se tardaran o cuando tengo bloqueos creativos, acepto sujerenicas, ahora si a dormir.**


	10. Mi madre Mimi

Capítulo 10: Mi madre Mimi

-Tiene aquí una hora sentada en mi escritorio, te estoy hablando desde el pasillo, quiere verte, busca tu dirección tu teléfono todo, ayúdame Yamato ven por mí, y te juro que te consigo unas vacaciones pagadas con Mimi en el caribe

-Eso no importa voy para haya solo déjame y veo…-Dijo Yamato buscando con la mirada a Natsuo, pero había visto que ella y Mimi estaban en la cocina, y no sabía cómo habían comenzado a conversar de la nada-Llego en 20

-Que sean 5-Dijo Jp casi llorando

Yamato fue a ver que estaban haciendo Mimi y Natsuo, y vio que Mimi le enseñaba un libro de cocina a su hija, era una escena muy conmovedora, y le hizo pensar que así sería su vida con su pequeño hijo

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Mimi

-Eh, no, paso algo, tengo que irme de prisa, Mimi podrías venir-Dijo Yamato indicándole la puerta-Apareció

-¿Quien?

-De quien estábamos hablando-Mimi se sorprendió y dudo mucho de Yamato-No sabía que estaba aquí, esta hostigando a Jp, quiere verme tengo que ir

-¿Porque tienes que ir?

-Por qué tiene acorralado a Jp, y está buscando mi dirección, no quiero que venga, ni que la vea, ¿Puede quedarse contigo?

-Tengo que ir por Sei a casa de Sora,

-Por favor, que se vaya contigo, solo no quiero que la vea hasta que sepa que quiere

-De acuerdo, por favor no vayas a provocar otra discusión fuerte

-Te lo prometo-Dijo Yamato para después darle un beso de despedida-Continuaremos charlando otro día

-Espero que sea una charla y no…

-No me digas que no te gusto-Mimi se puso roja y le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho-Te amo, y volveré pronto si-Dijo Nuevamente para volverla a besarla y salir corriendo de la casa

Mimi volteo y vio a Natsuo fuera de la cocina, y la veía bastante extraña

-Eh…yo no vi nada, yo no vi que mi padre te beso-Dijo con una risilla picara

-¿Nos viste?-Natsuo asintió, Mimi se sonrojo-No era mi intensión

-No te preocupes, me agradas…y mucho-Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

-Anda terminemos de hacer de comer para ir por Sei y regresar a comer

-Si-Dijo Natsuo sonriendo, se sentía bien, sentía que por fin se encontraba con su madre

Yamato llego rápidamente con su motocicleta al estudio, todo mundo lo veía con cara de malos amigos, llego a la oficina de Jp y el pobre se encontraba dando vueltas como animal enjaulado en el pasillo

-Qué bueno que viniste, la bruja está adentro

-¿Y Juri?-Pregunto Yamato por la secretaria de Jp

-Llorando adentro de la oficina, le pidió 4 veces un café y no le gusto

-Bien, que ha dicho o que ha preguntado

-Quiere verte, quiere ver a…

-Le dijiste el nombre de mi hija

-No, no le he dicho nada, pero tiene a la pobre chica llorando dentro ve a salvarla o todo poderoso Matt

Yamato entro con una cara de pocos amigos, Juri una pelirroja delgada que era la secretaria de Jp desde hacía 2 años se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas en una esquina de la habitación, al verlo fue corriendo directamente a Yamato y lo abrazo

-Señor Ishida que bueno que está aquí

-No te permití hablar-Dijo Asami, la pelirroja abrazo con más fuerza a Yamato

-Vete a casa, tomate la semana, si yo hablo con todos para que no te descuenten la semana-Le susurro a la pobre chica que temblaba, la pelirroja salió corriendo y al salir lloro desesperada en los brazos de Jp

-Tranquila, vas a casa te tomas un baño, y vienes hasta dentro de una semana si

-Es lo mismo que me dijo el señor Ishida-Dijo Juri llorando

Dentro de la oficina, Asami tan solo veía su teléfono sin prestarle atención siquiera a Yamato

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas, has estado bien desaparecida durante tantos años así que lárgate

-No, vine por mi hija y me iré de aquí hasta que tenga a mi hija

-Si tanto quieres a tu hija por que no viniste por ella el día que se cayó de la escalera, o el día que tuvo su primer periodo, o el día que se le cayó su primer diente, o más bien el día en que nació-Yamato golpeo la mesa con las dos mano casi gritando

-En ese entonces no me interesaba, en ese entonces yo estaba en la sima de mi carrera, para que iba a querer cambiar pañales y toallas femeninas

-Porque eres su madre, tú te debiste hacer cargo

-Tú fuiste el que me obligo a tenerla, tú y mis malditos padres-Grito la chica

-Fuiste tú la que lo provoco, si no te hubieras primero metido conmigo sabiendo que tenía un hijo y una novia, segundo si te querías meter conmigo hubieras puesto un maldito condón o te hubieras tomado una maldita pastilla, y tercero, estaba alcoholizado si lo entiendes, estaba más que perdido, así que responsabilidad mía no fue-Yamato esta encolerizado, le iba a gritar eso y más hasta que desapareciera de su vida

-Quiero a mi hija de vuelta o te las veras conmigo

-No veo ninguna orden de ningún abogado, además perdiste todos tus derechos como madre

Yamato sintió una fuerte bofetada, y no supo en que momento

-Para que quieres a mi hija-Dijo Yamato muy molesto

-Es mía, y tengo derecho a entrenarla como modelo, para que sea mi sucesora

-Pues no podrás, mide 1,40 pesa 70 kilos, y tiene acné-Mintió Yamato

-Dieta, ejercicio, tratamientos, y una operación de piernas

-Estas loca, no someterás a una operación tan delicada a mi hija

-No es tu hija-Le grito Asami, viendo si así podría sacarle información-Me metí contigo y con otro al mismo tiempo

-Querida, no soy idiota, le hice una prueba de ADN, y resulta que si es mi hija

-También mía así que tengo derecho a verla y a llevármela, para que continúe los pasos de su madre

-Ella nunca tuvo una madre, solo un padre que sacrifico su vida, su futuro todo por ella

-Si claro, eres la más grande estrella de Rock

-Yo quería estudiar una carrera también y por todo esto me dedique a sacar la música adelante para que a MI HIJA no le faltara nada

Asami tenía cara de pocos amigos, Yamato entendía menos cada momento de lo que esa mujer, que realmente desconocía quería

-Sabrás de mí nuevamente, y me llevare a mi hija

Asami salió por la puerta, armando el escándalo de su vida, todo mundo veía dentro de la oficina. El señor Mitsuo entró, detrás de él Jp y Juri

-¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó Yamato bastante cansado

-Llegó y comenzó a decir y a mandar diciendo que como era tu ex esposa tenía el derecho, trató muy mal a Juri, al personal de abajo-Dijo Jp

-Pensé que jamás volvería-Dijo el señor Mitsuo

-Quiere llevarse a mi hija, para convertirla en modelo, solo porque si, no se ha puesto a pensar que es lo que mi hija quiere, que necesita- Yamato estaba un poco desesperado-Quiero hablar con Toma y con el personal de seguridad

-Vamos, también tengo que hablar con ellos - Dijo Mitsuo-Juri sé que eres nueva pero esto es algo muy viejo en esta empresa, te pido discreción como todo, y tomate la semana, debió ser traumático

-La pobre no dejó de llorar, mírele la carita roja que tiene-Dijo Jp, la chica hacía poco había controlado

-Anda ve a descansar unos días- Yamato le comento a la chica no se quiso despegar de ellos por temor a encontrarla-Pediremos un taxi para que te vayas

En la oficina de toma se encontraban todos y el jefe de seguridad

-Por donde se metió-Decía Toma con bastante enojo

-Por la puerta principal, por más que la intentamos detener violó toda norma diciendo que era la esposa del señor Ishida, luego el señor Jp dijo que sería mejor tenerla en su oficina-El jefe de seguridad comentaba lo ocurrido

-Fue cuando dejó hacer escándalo-Jp dijo un poco nervioso por el regaño que resiviria

-Quiero que refuercen la seguridad y es la primera vez que necesitare seguridad, no para mi si no para Natsuo-dijo Yamato

-Entiendo, esa chica es un peligro y después de que nos enteramos que hizo con tu ex, te daré seguridad-Toma decía mientras revisaba su Tablet viendo las imágenes de seguridad

-No vino a ver a su hija, vino a llevársela para ponerla a trabajar como modelo, Natsuo no quiere ser modelo, ella quiere estudiar física, ella ni siquiera quiere dedicarse a la música y eso que sacó una hermosa voz

-Tranquilizante Yamato, pudimos dos veces con esto, podremos una tercera vez con ella-Dijo su productor Mitsuo

-Eso espero, no permitiré que se la lleve, puede verla si quiere, tratarla, formar parte de su vida, pero no que se la lleve de por un capricho de ella

Iori entró a la oficina un poco tarde

-Lo lamento no 0udde llegar antes, pero Jp me contó los detalles- El joven dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono

-No te preocupes, estamos viendo que podemos hacer – Toma diciéndole con la mano que pasará al escritorio lo llamo

-¿Puede llevársela?- Preguntó Yamato en seco todos se quedaron callados

-No, recuerda, que tú hiciste un contrato con tus padres cuando eras joven, ellos tienen la custodia de Natsuo, solo eres su padre biológicamente, pero ellos son sus padres legalmente, básicamente ante las leyes Natsuo es tu hermanita - Iori dijo con mucha calma

Yamato respiro, había olvidado casi por completo eso que Toma le había sugerido hacer

-Yamato, pondré vigilancia cerca de tu casa y alguien que esté junto a Natsuo, evitaremos cualquier error-La mirada de Toma era muy seria

-Por cierto, no salgas de la ciudad en lo que se calman las cosas-Iori le comento a Yamato

-Juri cancela todo lo del viaje a Nueva York-Dijo Yamato algo triste-No sé si esta vez me perdone que no la lleve nuevamente de vacaciones

-Yamato, es hora de hablar con Natsuo- Jp le dijo

-Tengo que ir a casa, ¿Cuándo estará la seguridad? - Dijo Yamato

-Esta semana, esa será mi prioridad-Toma le comento

-Gracias presidente, gracias señor Mitsuo, Juri, no canceles nada, ve tú y tu novio de vacaciones, yo pago

-Y que hay de mi-Dijo Jp algo infantil-Encerré a la fiera en mi oficina

-Has mal tercio con ellos-Dijo Yamato, el cual se escuchaba más animado, para después irse a casa

Yamato se quedó en el estacionamiento fumando un cigarrillo mientras pensaba en cómo decirle a Natsuo toda la verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Al terminar, se colocó el casco y se marchó a casa. Tocó la puerta y Natsuo con una gran sonrisa que jamás había visto lo recibió

\- Pasa Yamato vamos a comer-Mimi dijo mientras ponía la mesa

-Mer, me-Decía el pequeño Sei mientras jalaba del pantalón de Yamato en la entrada

-Te invita a comer por lo de la vez pasada-Dijo Natsuo

Yamato alzó en brazos a Sei y entró, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, coloco en la sillita alta a Sei, y veía como Mimi y Natsuo charlaba plenamente, algo que hacía unas semanas Mimi se rehusaba a hacer. El corazón de Yamato se quebraba de apoco por esa escena, casi no pudo controlar las lágrimas cuando se disculpó y fue al sanitario. Al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella mientras lloraba amargamente. Tenía muchísimos años de que no lloraba de esa manera, tener a Mimi tan cerca lo lastimaba por que no podía dejarse de culpar que por sus acciones todo eso que veía no existía

-Papá ya tardo

-Tal vez esté enfermo, deja voy-Mimi se fue a la puerta del baño y no escucho nada-Matt, todo bien…

Yamato se lavaba la cara pero el rojo de los ojos no se le quita a

-¿Matt, todo bien?

-Gotas para los ojos-Dijo Yamato entreabriendo la puerta

-Que te...

-Nada, nada, solo necesito gotas para los ojos

Mimi entró al baño cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre? - le susurro al chico

-Te explico luego, solo necesito algo para los ojos-Mimi buscaba en el botiquín del baño y le coloco dos gofas en casa ojo

-Sal, diré que tienes conjuntivitis o algo

Mimi salió del baño y fue con Natsuo y con su hijo, dos minutos después salió Yamato un poco más tranquilo, Natsuo no hizo preguntas, y fue una comida muy ligera, Yamato tranquilizó todos esos nervios que sentía, y se tranquilizó. Más tarde Natsuo les dijo que saldría con su amiga dejando a Yamato y a Mimi solos con Sei, ahí fue donde aprovecho para contarle lo sucedido

-¿Y se la quiere llevar? - Mimi estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que le decía mientras la chica lavaba los platos y Yamato jugaba con Sei

-Sí, solo por el derecho de que es su madre

-¿Matt por qué llorabas?

-Aun siento culpa y vergüenza por todo lo que te hice, no he podido realmente superarlo del todo... Y siento que estar contigo, decirte todo lo que siento me hace un poco de daño

-Yamato dime ¿Que has sentido todo este tiempo, porque todo esto te afecta?

-Yo realmente no te he olvidado, pero no he podido perdonarme que por mi culpa hayamos perdido a nuestro bebé

-Yamato he entendido algo, en primer lugar, no fue tu culpa, fue de ambos, en segundo lugar esa chica se aprovechó de la situación, y en tercer lugar fue lo mejor, que íbamos a hacer con 2 niños a los 16, quieras o no Natsuo iba a nacer porque esa chica se aprovechó, perdónate Yamato, hazlo por ti, termina con todo esto - Dijo Mimi volteando a dónde se dirigía Yamato

Al día siguiente, Yamato fue a buscar a Taichi a su oficina, para contarle todo lo que había sucedido, Tai lo escucho durante una hora en su oficina

-No puede llevársela perdió todos los derechos de su madre, pero dime, has hablado con Natchan para ver que harán

-No aún no he dicho nada quiero acomodar las ideas para poder decirle bien todo

-Pues apresurarse que la bruja del oeste está pisando te los talones

Mimi había llevado a Sei con Kenta, ya que Sora los iba a llevar a la guardería donde estaba Kenta y que Sei comenzará a asistir también, pero entre una cosa y otra la charla se alargó mientras veían televisión en la florería de Sora

-Y el nuevo escándalo en el mundo del espectáculo, ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica con la que se le ha visto últimamente a nuestro querido Yamato? - Mimi casi se atraganta con el jugo que bebía cuando vio que se trataba de ella y Sei subiendo al auto de Yamato - ¿Acaso será la nueva conquista de Yamato? O ¿Será la mamá de su hija?, y ese niño ¿Será de Yamato que nos tenía bien escondido ese chisme?

-¿Estas saliendo con Yamato? - Sora le cuestionó a Mimi

-No, ese día me lo encontré de casualidad, pero como se les ocurre decir tantas cosas

-Si como si tú hubieras sido la cruel madre de Natsuo-Dijo sora riendo

-No me comparen con esa tipa, que si Natsuo hubiera sido mía jamás la dejó, dejó a Yamato pero a ella nunca-Dijo Mimi mientras reía también

Y de pronto escucharon un golpe de uno de los floreros casi en la entrada, ambas se quedaron viendo, era Natsuo que llegaba recién y había chocado contra un florero de la entrada, su cara era de asombro total

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? - Sora le preguntó

-Tu... Tu...-Dijo Natsuo apuntando a Mimi

-¿Yo? – Mimi dijo apuntando se así misma

-¿No eres mi madre? -Sora se tapó la boca con ambas manos y entendió todo

-¿Natsuo, quien te dijo eso? - Mimi aún no comprendía la dimensión de todo lo que se venia

-Toda mi vida he creído que tú eres mi madre, toda mi vida te he buscado, te he buscado en Internet, en foros, he escuchado casa historia de ti y de mi padre, haciendo que no escuchaba nada pensando en que algún día me dirían-Los ojos de la chica se enrojecían mientras dejaban caer espesas lagrimas

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? - Mimi se levantó de su silla intentando acercarse a la chica

-Detente-Le grito Natsuo, Mimi vio cómo se encontraba y detuvo su andar-Vi ecografías mías, entre una caja de mi padre, vi tu símbolo, el anillo, cartas que le escribías a mi padre diciéndole que esperabas un bebé

-La caja-susurro Mimi

-Dime si no eres mi madre ¿Quién es?, Sora ¿Quién es mi madre, y donde esta ese bebe? - Natsuo lloraba con una impotencia en su ser

-Tu padre y yo íbamos a tener un hijo, el mismo año en que tu naciste, era tres meses más grande que tu... Lo perdí... Una chica me empujó y yo lo perdí... No quise saber más de Yamato después de eso... Y le di unas cajas con todas las cosas, esas ecografías esas cartas todo... No quise saber más de él-Natsuo no paraba de llorar, no podía más

-¿Quién es mi madre? - volvió a preguntar-¿Por qué no me quiere? - Sora comenzó a llorar después de lo que la rubia había dicho

Sin que pudieran hacer algo, o decirle algo comenzó a correr pequeña Ishida, ambas mujeres se quedaron perplejas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ellas no eran las indicadas para contarle a Natsuo de su pasado eso debía encargarse Yamato, pero ahora estaban en una situación que no sabían cómo controlar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que he tardado un poco con este capitulo, que básicamente viene siendo la continuación del anterior, pero como me quedo muy largo lo dividí en dos y quise ponerlos juntos para que no se me perdiera el hilo de la historia. También quisiera comentarles que a partir de ahora hasta nuevo aviso los capítulos ya no serán los fines de semana como había estado acostumbrando, si no que los subiré mas seguidos y entre semana, bueno para ustedes malo para mi, ya que me quede sin empleo asi que en lo que arreglo mi vida y encuentro un nuevo empleo voy a subirles mas capítulos y nuevas historias. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten**


	11. Adios Mimi, Hola bebé

Capítulo 11: Adiós Mimi, Hola bebé

Mimi no le hablo en toda la tarde pese a que se encontró ahí todo el día, la chica por momentos se quedaba dormida y el no hacía más que llorar en silencio hasta que se entró la noche y las enfermeras y la tía de la chica le dijeron que tenía que irse, la tía de la chica no estaba molesta con los jóvenes, pero no entendía por qué mantener el secreto, aun así le dolía todo lo que les había pasado

-Entiendo Taichi, si no regresa iré a buscarlo, gracias-El padre de Yamato colgó el teléfono había estado preguntando por su hijo toda la tarde

-¿Y qué te dijo? - preguntó Natsuko quién se encontraba en el departamento de los Ishida, ambos ya sabían lo que había ocurrido con Mimi y con su nieto

-No lo ha visto por la tarde, pero dice que llegó a medio día al hospital y que después de eso no sabe de él

-Los chicos están muy molesto con el-Natsuko estaba más preocupada por Yamato que molesta

-Como no, si lo que Tk y Tai dijeron que hizo hasta yo estoy molesto-Dijo Hiroaki sentándose en el sofá y entonces se abrió la puerta y volteo instintivamente-¿Estas bien? -Le preguntó a Yamato

-Yamato estábamos muy preocupados donde estabas-El rubio noto que su madre se encontraba ahí, ambos señores tenían una cara de preocupación al ver la mirada perdida de su hijo-Matt-dijo su madre acercándose a él

Al verla el rubio comenzó a llorar desploman diste al suelo, Natsuko lo único que hizo fue abrazar en el suelo a su hijo. Hiroaki se encontraba alejado de ellos también llorando, podía escuchar como su ex esposa consolaba a su hijo. Podía ver el arrepentimiento de Yamato en cada lágrima que derramaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yamato se calmó. Su madre había preparado algo de té y unos bocadillos ya que él no había comido durante todo el día, y no le hacía falta con el nudo gigante que tenía en el estómago

-¿Quiero saber que rayos te pasó por la cabeza? Yo no te eduque así- Su padre estaba muy molesto

-Hiroaki-replico Natsuko llegando a la sala

-No importa mamá, sé que está muy molesto por lo que pasó y entiendo eso... - Yamato bajo la cabeza-Hice lo que no debí hacer, beber de más, y sé que suena una excusa tonta pero realmente no sé qué fue lo que pasó, lo último que recuerdo fue hablar con Tai, y después de eso solo recuerdo escenas borrosas de una chica que según en mi mente era Mimi

-¿Y quién es la chica? - preguntó su padre

-Asami, la chica que fue modelo durante nuestro primer video, ha tenido una fijación últimamente por estar conmigo, esa tarde me provocó...sé que no debí responder, pero había estado teniendo tantos problemas con Mimi que no lo pude evitar

-¿Y el accidente de Mimi? - Preguntó su madre y vio que Yamato volvió a llorar

-No fue accidente como tal, alguien la golpeó muy fuerte, ella cree que fue un chico, tiene su carita llena de golpes, su ojo morado, hinchado y lleno de sangre, en la partecita blanca. La dejaron muy mal…Ella no se metió en ninguna pelea... Según después de que me vio con Asami una persona la golpeó diciéndole que no se interpusiera en la relación de Asami y mía... Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Asami

-¿Demandará? – Pregunto su padre

-Fui a verla como me dijiste... Pero solo me contó eso y después... De qué me dijo del bebé... Ya no hablo conmigo en todo el día

-Realmente Yamato no sé si castigarte, tenerte compasión, estar enojado no sé, es una clase de sentimientos... Me había encariñado con la ida de un pequeño corriendo por la casa... De mimarlo a más no poder... Es algo extraño lo que siento

-Has lo que quieras padre... - Yamato no le hablaba tan formal a su padre -Realmente no me importa que pase ahora... Solo quiero que Mimi se encuentre bien sé que lo que hice fue lo más horrible que le pude haber hecho

-Ve a darte una ducha, y hablaremos de esto mañana-Dijo su padre, el obedeció inmediatamente, no tenía ganas de seguir con esa charla tan dolorosa

-¿Que haremos?-Dijo Natsuko

-No lo sé, primero mañana iré a hablar con la familia de Mimi, y con Mimi

-Iré contigo… Ese día por la mañana había hablado con ella para ver si vivían un tiempo en la casa... Tengo que irme Tk me ha de estar esperando

Yamato escuchaba desde la puerta del baño como por su culpa todo se había desmoronando, salió de la ducha y se sentó a en la orilla de la cama, y así permaneció por horas hasta que el amanecer llegó, escuchó el momento en que su padre se fue a dormir y en el momento en el que se levantó, tocó la puerta pero el rubio no respondió

-¿Estas bien? - dijo su padre abriendo la puerta

-Si... No sé que hacer... - dijo Yamato

-¿No dormiste nada verdad?-Yamato negó a la pregunta de su padre-Quédate en casa, tu madre y yo iremos a ver a Mimi, a ver qué ocurre, y ten en cuenta esto, que para recuperar a esa chica tendrás que hacer muchos sacrificios

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien…pero ella se rehúsa a hablar conmigo

-Dale tiempo, no creo que estuviera lista para hablar contigo después de lo que paso… ¿Fue cierto lo que tu hermano dijo? Acerca de la otra chica-Pese a lo que había dicho la noche anterior Yamato quería comprobar si era verdad o no

-En parte…eso creo…bebí…. Y no fue lo mejor no recuerdo mucho

-Necesitas un milagro ahora

Esa tarde el señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi fueron a visitar a Mimi al hospital, pero Mimi no quiso hablar con ellos tampoco, su tía les comento que se encontraba muy preocupada más por el estado de ánimo que por la salud de la joven, desde el día que ingreso al hospital no había quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con su familia, sus padres aun no estaban enterados de la situación pero que pronto les dirían. Los padres de Yamato se ofrecieron a cubrir los gastos del hospital y lo que hiciera falta pero la familia de Mimi se rehusó a aceptarlo. El señor Ishida volvió más preocupado de lo que estaba y más al ver a su hijo en la misma posición en el que lo dejo.

-Necesitas estar ahí, aunque no te hable, aunque no diga palabra alguna necesitas ir

-No quiero que se enfade más conmigo

-No importa, vístete y te llevo

Yamato obedeció casi como un zombi, le dolía la espalda y le dolía mucho el cuerpo había estado en esa posición más tiempo del que debió. Mimi no lo dejo entrar ahora a la habitación y se la paso esperando en la puerta toda la tarde. Llegaron los demás a ver a Mimi, pero al verlo ahí decidieron irse sin siquiera llegar a la puerta. Yamato se sintió rechazado por todos, incluso por su propio hermano. Y así paso una semana haciendo guardia en la puerta de Mimi, pero a una semana del incidente recibió una llamada de la disquera para que se presentara ahí

-Ha pasado una semana desde la fiesta que tuvimos en mi casa, y durante esta semana he estado investigando un incidente en el que ustedes estuvieron involucrados-KOD, Mitsuo y Jp se encontraban en la oficina de Toma-También he investigado que Yamato perdió a su bebe, y lo lamento mucho-Todos voltearon a ver a Yamato pero este no cambio su aspecto rudo, nadie les había dicho lo que había pasado con Mimi- Pero Yamato tampoco estas limpio también me entere de lo que hiciste y no entrare en detalles…encontramos a la persona que lastimo a Mimi y si tú y ella lo desean de mi cuenta corre que lo enjuiciaremos-Toma dijo bastante molesto

-Por favor señor, quisiera demandarlo, que eso que hizo no se quede impune-Yamato dijo algo desesperado

-Tengo que hablar con Mimi también, tiene que testificar-Toma dijo mientras revisaba unos documentos

-Permítame preguntarle ¿Quién era ese sujeto señor?-Koji Pegunto

-Se llama Kenichi Arata, mejor conocido en el mundo del modelaje como Zurata-Toma les mostro una foto

-Asami-Dijo Yamato muy enojado saliendo de ahí los demás lo siguieron y lo detuvieron

-Espérate Ishida-Dijo Ryo tomándolo por un brazo

-No lograras nada molesto-Dijo Hiro agarrándolo de la espalda

-¿Qué harás? ¿La golpearas?, Eso no te hará mas hombre, al contrario te hará un cobarde, si quieres que alguien la golpe deja que Mimi lo haga-Dijo Koji estando delante de él, y vio como Yamato comenzaba a llorar, Hiro sintió como estuvo a punto de caer Yamato, y Ryo no pudo verlo a la cara

-Esto no es justo, esa chica arruino mi vida, Mimi no me quiere ver, no me habla, no he podido hacer nada por ella-Yamato no podía contenerse las lagrimas

-Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar-Koji le dijo a lo que Yamato acepto, todos lo acompañaron a casa

Pero en la entrada del edificio se encontraron algo, se encontraron a Takato y a un chico moreno, Takato llevaba el oso que le había regalado a Mimi, y el chico llevaba dos cajas, Yamato se dirigió a ellos rápidamente

-¿Qué es esto?-Yamato no entendía nada

-Qué bueno que llegas llevamos dos horas esperándote, tu padre dijo que no sabía a qué hora volverías-Dijo Takato-Mimi te mando esto, ella dijo que ya no los quería-Yamato se sorprendió

-Vamos arriba

Takato y su amigo acompañaron a Yamato a su casa, mientras sus amigos discutían sobre cómo debían ayudar a Yamato, ellos no estaban enojados por lo que había pasado como Tai y los demás, ellos al estar dentro de la empresa entendían bien que era lo que ocurría y que esa chica fue la que causo todo eso

-Me alegra que Mimi haya salido del hospital-Yamato sentía un nudo en la garganta al saber que Mimi le había regresado todo lo que le había regalado, sintiendo como su relación estaba terminando y la castaña no quería hablarle

-Ishida…eh…Mimi tomara el vuelo de las 4 rumbo a América-Yamato se sorprendió, vio el reloj de la pared y faltaban 20 minutos para las 4

Salió corriendo del departamento sin zapatos, le dijo a Koji rápidamente y este en el auto que traía lo llevo rápidamente al aeropuerto, faltaban 10 minutos, y Yamato corría como loco por el aeropuerto, pidió un boleto rápido para ese vuelo, pero ya todo estaba cancelado, pidió otro boleto para cualquier vuelo solo con tal de pasar seguridad y rápidamente se lo dieron, Hiro le explico a la señorita que ocurría que la novia del chico se encontraba ahí y que hacia todo eso por amor. Llego Yamato a donde debían abordar pero no lo dejaron pasar, ya todos los pasajeros habían abordado y no le permitieron ir a verla, Yamato solo vio como los aviones comenzaban a moverse para continuar con sus recorridos.

Mimi llego a América, sin decirles siquiera a sus padres, llegan a su casa sorprendiendo a su madre. Al verla la chica comenzó a llorar, mientras que Satoe no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al día siguiente Mimi le conto lo que había pasado que había quedado embarazada .y que había perdido a su bebe, que se sentía destrozada, también les dijo que el papá de su bebe si se había hecho responsable pero que al final su romance no pudo ser por envidias. No les quiso decir que era Yamato pero Satoe se lo sospechaba ya que no le había dicho que había terminado con anterioridad con Yamato.

Yamato se encontraba destrozado y vivió los días más horribles de su vida, sus amigos no le hablaban, termino la escuela a como pudo y su musa se había ido, y el juicio contra ese tipo estaba comenzando

-Estas despedida, no debutaras, así que por favor toma tus cosas y vete de aquí, porque si no lo haces habrá una demanda en tu contra-Toma le dijo a Asami con una gran sonrisa

-¿¡QUE?! No me puede correr, no puede hacer esto

-Claro que puedo, te vas a ir, y no esperes una recomendación a otra disquera, has causado muchos problemas y no puedo seguir manteniendo esos problemas, además no has debutado, eso quiere decir que solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y dinero

Asami se fue molesta sin decir nada, entro a la sala donde Yamato y los demás se reunían y lo abofeteo

-TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA

-¿MI CULPA? TU FUISTE QUIEN ARRUINO MI VIDA, NO ME GUSTAS, NUNCA ME GUSTASTE, YO TENIA NOVIA Y TU ARRUINASTE TODO, TODOS ME DIJERON QUE ME ALEJARA DE TI, PERO CREI EN TI CREI QUE ERAS UNA BUENA PERSONA Y MIRA COMO ME PAGASTE-Koji intento calmar a Yamato para que no le hiciera nada a esa chica, pero lo único que hizo fue grita

Después de ello vieron como la chica salió enojada y creyeron realmente que nunca más la volverían a ver. Mientras Yamato intentaba localizar a Mimi por todos los medios posibles, pero nadie le daba pistas, y cuando iba a buscar a sus amigos todos le cerraban la puerta en la cara o todos le miraban feo, incluso una vez Miyako lo abofeteo y le reclamo, pero Ken la detuvo, diciendo el moreno que no volviera a buscarlos por que Miyako se alteraba mucho. Realmente Yamato estaba sufriendo.

Pasaron 5 meses y no había conseguido Yamato gran cosa, lo único que había conseguido había sido que hubiese una gira por América, según su plan ahí tendría tiempo para buscar a Mimi. El juicio contra ese hombre era lo único bueno de todo, ya que aunque Mimi no estuviera Toma tenia los mejores abogados para hacer que se arrepintiera de por vida. Pero una tarde saliendo del estudio una persona intercepto a Yamato, era un chofer de una limosina, diciéndole que el señor Mitsuo lo había mandado Yamato confiado abordo la limosina para encontrarse con la mujer que había arruinado la vida, había ganado peso y cuando vio su vientre descubrió que estaba embarazada, de unos cuantos meses

-Estoy embarazada idiota-Le dijo Asami

-¿Y? Si lo note, con tu cuerpo delgado se te nota muchísimo

-¿Y? como que Y, es tuyo idiota

-No es mío, así como estuviste conmigo pudiste estar con cualquiera

-Yo era virgen, y no me había metido con nadie más

-¿Y Quieres que te mantenga o qué?-Yamato no le creía ya ninguna de sus mentiras

-Mínimo, después de esto no he podido hacer nada desde hace 2 meses, los tres primeros lo pude disimular con fajas pero ya no

-Estás loca, le puedes hacer daño a tu bebe

-Qué más da, no lo quiero, por eso vine a buscarte para que te hagas cargo de ella cuando nazca porque yo seguiré con mi vida de soltera y de modelo

-Estás loca como sé que es mío

-Tú lo hiciste tu repáralo-Comenzó a gritar Asami

Yamato salió del coche sin antes decirle

-En el momento que nazca dime y con gusto me hago una prueba de ADN

Fue la última vez que la vio.

Después de ello continúo con su vida intentando arreglárselas con Mimi, llegando así las fiestas de diciembre. Era el invierno más crudo que había caído en Tokio nevando diariamente y teniendo temperaturas bajo cero, ese día estaban a 3 grados y aun así su padre iba a salir, Yamato como costumbre vivía encerrado en su cuarto en su mísera depresión, ya era más de las 12, y su padre iba a ir por un problema a la televisora

-YAMATO-Grito su padre-YAMATO VEN AQUÍ-Yamato a regañadientes fue-Trae una manta y sube el termostato

Yamato no entendió que pasaba, su padre traía algo entre sus brazos, y de repente un llanto inundo el departamento

-Qué esperas date prisa-Su padre de donde había sacado un bebe

Fue a su cuarto y trajo una manta calientita y subió el termostato de la casa, envolvieron al pequeño bebe y Yamato vio que había una pequeña caja de cartón donde había un sobre

-Hay que hablar a la policía, dejaron a este pequeñito en el frio frente a la puerta-Dijo Hiroaki bastante preocupado-Que dice la carta que dice su despiadada madre

-Hazte cargo de tu hija…es una niña

-Yo…yo no he estado con nadie-Dijo su padre algo preocupado

-No es tuya…es mía…firma Asami

Hiroaki estaba aún más preocupado por lo que dijo Yamato, y recordó el motivo por el cual Mimi y su hijo habían terminado, por culpa de que se había metido con otra chica y ahora esa chica había abandonado a su pequeña bebe.

* * *

**Después de mucho, aquí traigo el capitulo 11, y para su sorpresa ya se están cocinando dos capítulos mas, asi que espero que les guste, y espero seguir subiendo y escribiendo capítulos con mas frecuencia, espero que les guste **


	12. Natsuo y Yoshio

Capítulo 12: Natsuo y Yoshio

Natsuo lo primero que pensó en hacer cuando supo que Mimi no era su madre fue correr, como lo había hecho siempre que no le gustaba alguna respuesta que su padre le daba acerca de su madre, ahora tenía más dudas que respuestas, ella realmente había creído desde los 4 años que Mimi era su verdadera madre, y que por alguna razón que desconocía se había marchado de su lado. Ahora tenía un hermano que nunca nació y la duda de quien realmente era su madre.

Escucho la voz de Mimi detrás de ella. Sora le había dicho a Mimi que fuera a buscarla, y Sei se quedó al cuidado de Sora. Por varias calles había perseguido a Natsuo, le había estado llamando por su nombre pero esta no volteo a verla por ningún motivo. Y como si el día de cosas terribles fuese ese día comenzó una tormenta, Mimi en ese momento perdió el rastro, y decidió ir a buscarla a su casa tal vez la chica habría regresado por la tormenta que había, pero no le abrió, ningún vecino había visto que Natsuo hubiese entrado al edificio

-No sé dónde está Sora, y me da miedo llamarle a Yamato-Mimi decía en su apartamento mientras se cambiaba de ropa para no refriares

-Tienes que decirle, tal vez este en problemas, llámale Mimi Ella no me contesta a mí el teléfono-Sora decía bastante preocupada

Mimi llamo con bastante cautela a Yamato, el rubio al ver el número de Mimi en su teléfono se puso bastante feliz, pero no entendió por que se disculpaba

-Mimi, no te entiendo, habla más despacio, ¿Estas bien? ¿Sei está bien? Si necesitas algo dile a Natsuo ella te puede ayudar

-Ese es el problema Natsuo-Dijo un poco más calmada Mimi

-¿Qué paso con Natsuo?-Dijo bastante serio Yamato

-Sora y yo hablábamos de un chisme en las noticias diciendo que tal vez yo sería la madre de Natsuo, y comenzamos a reír de ello y Natsuo llego a la tienda y escucho que yo no era su madre y ahora no sé dónde está ya la busque, la vine a buscar al departamento y no está, los vecinos no vieron nada, no sé qué hacer Yamato, lo siento, lo siento mucho

-Tranquila-Yamato no sabía que hacer o que decir-Diles a los demás, cuando ocurre eso por lo general va con Miyako o con Kari, hablare a mi madre, y buscare con sus amigas de acuerdo, quédate ahí por si vuelve

-Lo siento Yamato lo siento-Decía una y otra vez

Yamato se encontraba en una cafetería, y vio que llovía a cantaros y andaba en motocicleta, tendría que hacer un sacrificio más, se colocó su audífono y subió a su motocicleta. Condujo hasta casa de Hanako, pero la jovencita no sabía dónde se encontraba su amiga. Fue a más direcciones pero las amigas de Natsuo no sabían dónde se encontraba. Como último recurso fue a casa de sus padres, pero ellos tampoco sabían dónde se encontraba y se preocuparon bastante.

Mimi por su parte hablaba con los demás por teléfono y no sabían dónde se encontraba. La castaña se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Natsuo, ella no sabía que la rubia tenía una ilusión y al parecer Yamato tampoco sabía que su hija creía eso, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le decía la rubia de que le agradaba y eso era porque ella creía que era su madre.

Natsuo llego a un parque en no sabía dónde, y se quedó en una banca mojándose en la lluvia, en ese momento no le importaba nada, hasta que el agua dejo de caer, y frente a ella estaba un chico alto de lentes que al principio no reconoció

-Te enfermaras, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-Natsuo vio mejor y era Yoshio, aquel chico que trabajaba en la cafetería, y el chico que más admiraban de su escuela

-Sempai-Dijo en un hilo de voz, a lo que el chico vio que esa chica se encontraba muy mal, y que posiblemente, estuviese llorando y no se hubiera dado cuenta por toda el agua que caía

-Ven, te llevo a casa-El chico le dio la mano y ella no la tomo, a lo que Yoshio hizo un intento por tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ahí-Te llevare a casa

-No tengo casa-Dijo Natsuo enfrente de el sin siquiera verlo

-Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, en lo que se pasa la tormenta-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta de que eso podría sonar algo inapropiado-Oh no, no es para lo que tú crees, yo solo quiero ayudar

La chica no le dijo nada, incluso no se había percatado de que pudo haber sonado mal esa insinuación. Caminaron por varias calles, y llegaron a varios departamentos, al llegar Yoshio le hablo a su hermana y esta salió de la cocina, era una chica bastante bonita, un par de años más grande que Yoshio y al verlo que llego con una chica y empapada se sorprendió

-Hermana por favor préstame algo de ropa

-Lo siento pero mis faldas no creo que te queden-Dijo aquella chica

-Kazumi por favor, no vez como esta-Yoshio dijo mientras le mostraba una Natsuo bastante empapada

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Kazumi algo preocupada

-Asiste a mi escuela, pero no sé qué le paso, no ha querido hablar desde que la encontré, estaba en el parque mojándose en la lluvia-Kazumi jalo a Yoshio para hablar con el en privado

-Estas seguro, ¿No se habrá metido en algún problema legal?

-No lo creo, es una buena estudiante-Dijo Yoshio mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Solo porque eres tú, y terminaras la cena-Kazumi volteo a ver a Natsuo-Ven tengo ropa que te puede quedar-Pero la rubia no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo movimiento alguno-¿Puede hablar?-Dijo Kazumi a su hermano

-Sí, pero no sé qué pase con ella-Dijo Yoshio bastante preocupado

Kazumi jalo de la mano a Natsuo para llevarla al cuarto, le dio una toalla y le comenzó a pasar ropa, Natsuo no hizo nada ni siquiera tomar la toalla, a lo que la morena se preocupo

-Oye, lo que haya pasado, ya paso, ahora estas en un lugar seguro, no sé quién eres, pero al verte así me dan ganas de ayudarte, ¿Dime que paso?-Natsuo no contesto nada Kazumi comenzó a secarle el pelo para que viese la confianza que había y después la chica comenzó a secarse y vestirse sola

Más tarde salieron de esa habitación, y Yoshio se encontraba secándose el pelo en el sofá

-Hola-Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa a Natsuo-¿Te llamas Natsuo cierto?-La rubia asintió-Ven siéntate hablemos un poco

Kazumi la condujo hasta el sofá con su hermano, dejando a la chica en medio de los dos hermanos

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Dijo Kazumi bastante preocupada

-¿Volviste a pelear con tu padre?-Yoshio pregunto a lo que la chica negó, tuvo una reacción después de mucho-¿Con tu madre?-La chica apretó los ojos intentando no llorar-¿Peleaste con ella?

-Descuida, todas peleamos con nuestra madre, lo que sea que haya pasado, ya paso, como te lo dije hace rato, así que no te desesperes si-Natsuo comenzó a llorar, sentía vergüenza de todo lo que ocurría y quería estar sola

Alguien abrió la puerta, era el padre de los chicos y vio que había un par de tenis extra en el recibidor

-Ya llegue, y parece que tenemos…-El señor se sorprendió al ver a Natsuo en su sala-Natsuo que sorpresa-La chica volteo a ver aquel señor

-¿La conoces?-Sus hijos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Sí, es hija de Yamato-Dijo aquel señor

-Espera, un minuto papa…Conoces a Yamato Ishida-Dijo Kazumi levantándose del sofá

-Sí, es amigo de tu tío Joe-Dijo aquel señor

-Mi tío…mi tío es amigo de Yamato Ishida-Dijo Kazumi en un grito ya que era fan de Yamato

-Si bueno…prácticamente yo traje al mundo Natsuo

-Papá, no estés diciendo mentiras-Dijo Kazumi

-El día que nació me encontraba de guardia y fui a ver como estaba ella-Aquel hombre era el hermano mayor de Joe, su nombre es Shin Kido

-¿Padre podremos hablar?-Yoshio le dijo algo serio

-Si claro-Ambos fueron a la cocina-Creo que habrá pizza para la cena, tu hermana no termino

-De eso quería hablar, Natsuo la encontré muy mal en un parque llorando, no me ha dicho nada, ni a mi hermana, no sabemos que le paso, podrías hablar con ella-Yoshio pidió a su padre ya que al parecer lo conocía de más tiempo

-Está bien, me sorprendió que ella estuviera aquí, creí que era tu cita o algo así-Yoshio se sonrojo por lo que su padre dijo-No estaría mal, ella es bonita

-Papá…solo ayúdame si

Shin salió y habló un poco con Natsuo, mientras sus hijos esperaban en la cocina, Natsuo no dijo mucho, más que quería irse a casa, Shin le hablo por teléfono a Joe, y este le hablo a Yamato

-Contestar llamada de Joe-Dijo para que automáticamente entrara la llamada-¿Ocurrió algo?-Yamato estaba muy alterado mientras conducía sin rumbo fijo

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Shin?-Joe dijo

-Sí, que con el-Dijo mientras estacionaba la motocicleta, aun no paraba de llover

-No sé cómo Natsuo llego a su casa está con él y con mis sobrinos-Dijo Joe

-Gracias, Joe gracias, dame la dirección, ahorita voy por ella

-Si quieres yo la llevo a casa, andas en motocicleta ¿Cierto?

-Sí, esto fue muy imprevisto

-Yo la llevo no te preocupes, ve a casa para recibirla-Dijo Joe para después colgar, a lo que Yamato obedeció

Ya en el edificio Mimi esperaba en las escaleras y vio a Yamato empapado

-No ha llegado, la encontraste-Dijo Mimi bastante preocupada

-Sí, pero Joe la trae, no sé cómo llego a casa de su hermano, si no lo trata con frecuencia, la trataba cuando era una niña y se enfermaba pero ya tenemos tiempo de no verlo

-Qué alivio, lo siento Yamato lo siento-Dijo Mimi mientras lloraba

-Tranquila sí, no fue tu culpa-Dijo para darle un beso en la frente, vamos a casa tengo que secarme y esperar a mi hija

Ambos subieron al departamento de Yamato, y este rápidamente se cambió su ropa en su habitación mientras Mimi asaltaba su cocina para preparar algo de té, ya eran más de las 7 de la noche y Natsuo había desaparecido desde muy temprano, no había comido por ende así que Mimi prepararía algo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Yamato dijo asustando a Mimi, la castaña le conto lo que paso

-Ella cree que yo soy su madre, pero no entiendo como

-Ahora lo entiendo, por eso su insistencia de que fuéramos a América de vacaciones, por eso su insistencia en que tu y yo saliéramos. La verdad Mimi no sé de donde se dio esa idea, y no sabía que había revisado mis cosas para ver lo de nuestro hijo

-Me preocupa que es lo que va a pasarle-Mimi estaba realmente preocupada por ello}

Joe llego a casa de su hermano, y Natsuo salió inmediatamente, Shin le comento a Joe que no quería comer y que se encontraba bien, Kazumi le dijo que se podía quedar con esa ropa, y Yoshio tan solo le sonrió, era la primera vez que tenía un contacto cercano con ese chico, de la que todas estaban enamoradas por su personalidad. Pero esa tarde Natsuo no se sentía realmente especial como para hablar con él. En el auto de Joe, Natsuo veía por la ventana la gran tormenta que no se calmaba, Joe no le dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la casa

-Natsuo, realmente nos preocupaste, no sé qué paso con Mimi, pero ella no es una mala persona, hubo una vez en la que ella y tu padre sea amaban, y tal vez lo estén intentando de nuevo, tu nunca te…

-No es por eso que me enoje tío Joe, si mi padre quiere a alguien yo nunca me opondré ante ello, quiero que mi padre vuelva a sonreír como en esas viejas fotos-Joe se dio cuenta de que Natsuo se encontraba llorando-Pero… ¿Dime quien es mi madre? Por qué nadie me quiere decir, que paso con ella, porque vivo con mi padre…ya no soy una niña quiero saber la verdad

-Tal vez tu padre es el indicado para decirte todo eso

-Mi padre no me ha dicho nada

-Tu padre tiene sus motivos para no decirte, y tal vez lo hace más que nada para que tu no sufras y tengas un bonito pensamiento de tu madre-Joe no supo que decir realmente ante esto, bajo del auto con el paraguas y le abrió la puerta a Natsuo

Ambos subieron al edificio en silencio, y al llegar Yamato los recibió muy asustado

-No lo hagas de nuevo-Dijo Yamato abrazando a Natsuo- Lo lamento Joe, lamento todo esto

-Descuida, llego a casa de mi hermano porque mi sobrino es conocido de Natchan y le quiso ayudar

-En verdad gracias, agradécele a tu hermano-Dijo Yamato

Natsuo entro a la casa y vio en la sala a Mimi

-Natsuo estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti-Dijo Mimi levantándose del sofá, la rubia lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto

Yamato entro, solo y cerró la puerta quedándose ahí por varios segundos, viendo como su hija estaba escondida entre las sabanas

-Tenemos que hablar-Pero no recibió respuesta-Realmente no sé qué paso, Mimi ya me conto lo que paso y no lo entiendo, no entiendo como dedujiste que Mimi era tu madre

-Las fotos tuyas y de ella, la ecografía que decía Mimi Tachikawa, eso me hizo pensar realmente que Mimi podría ser mi madre-Dijo Natsuo desde las sabanas llorando

-Tu madre…tu madre se llama Asami...Akino Asami…es una modelo internacional…vivió en Italia todo este tiempo…-Yamato no podía con el dolor

-¿Yo…yo fui…un engaño? ¿Un error?-Natsuo se levantó de la cama viendo a su padre

-Tuve relaciones con tu madre a causa del alcohol…pero nunca has sido un error…y si engañe a Mimi con tu madre…-Yamato se arrodillo ante la cama-Nunca escúchalo bien, nunca serás un error, nunca…te amo y te he cuidado todo este tiempo, nunca pienses que hiciste algo malo con tu nacimiento-Dijo Yamato llorando

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste quien era mi madre y donde estaba?-Dijo Natsuo llorando

-Por qué ella….ella hizo algo imperdonable…ella…te abandono…y no quería que sufrieras…no quería que tu tuvieras un mal concepto de ella, porque tú siempre quisiste que tu madre estuviera contigo…tu llegaste a mí el día mas frio de ese invierno…te dejo afuera de mi puerta…

-VETE…VETE…DEJAME SOLA-Grito Natsuo, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que su madre se hubiese ido solamente porque si…entonces lo poco que sabía era cierto que su madre se había ido por seguir su sueño…ahora ella estaba más sola que nunca

Yamato obedeció entre lágrimas, necesitaba que su hija llorara que se tranquilizara, Mimi lo esperaba en la puerta, lo vio llorar y lo abrazo, lo condujo hasta la habitación donde podría descansar un poco. Yamato lloraba mientras le decía todo lo que tuvo que vivir y todo lo que sufrió tras Asami dejarla en su puerta, el día más frio del mundo. Inevitablemente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Por la madrugada Mimi sintió frio y ganas de ir al baño, así que se levantó y al salir en el pasillo encontró a Natsuo con la ropa que traía el día anterior

-Buenos días-Dijo Mimi, se sentía apenada por que se había quedado en una casa ajena con su exnovio de preparatoria

-¿Amas a mi padre?-Dijo Natsuo pero Mimi no le contesto nada-Si amas a mi padre no te vayas por favor-Dijo Mientras lloraba

Mimi no tuvo más que hacer que abrazarla, inconscientemente se había metido en ese problema de padre e hija…pero de cierta manera también era conflicto de ella ya que la madre de esa chica había hecho que ella misma se alejara de Yamato.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, estoy tan contenta y feliz por haber recibido tan buena aceptación por el capitulo pasado, me emociona mucho ver que cada día les gusta mas y eso me da fuerza para seguir escribiendo constantemente, espero que este capitulo les agrade, y siento yo que es un poco de relleno. Por cierto, a veces los nuevos lectores o algunos lectores se me confunden con los tiempo, asi que breve explicación, el capitulo 1,3,5,9, 10 y 12 son capítulos del presente, los capítulos 2,4,6,8 y 11 son capítulos del pasado el 9 y 10 son del presente por que originalmente eran un solo capitulo pero sentí que estaba muy largo. Asi que si tienen mas dudas háganmelo saber y con gusto les respondo.**


	13. Nnatsuo y su familia

Capítulo 13: Natsuo y su familia

Hiroaki estaba muy sorprendido, y no creyó que ese bebe que tenía en brazos fuese hijo de Yamato, ambos no sabían que hacer. Vio a la pequeña y vio que tenía un mechoncito rubio, como su hijo, estaba muy pequeñita y demasiado roja, la reviso para ver si estaba bien por qué no dejaba de llorar y se dio cuenta de que solamente llevaba pañal y unos zapatitos tejidos, y en su cuerpo aun había sangre... ¿Por qué la niña aun tenia sangre? Reviso su ombliguito y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal cortado que aún tenía un poco de cordón umbilical en el

-Yamato, esta niña no tiene mucho que nació-Dijo Hiroaki bastante preocupado

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene mucho de que hablas?-Yamato se espantó y vio unas cuantas manchas de sangre

-Háblale a la policía y a un doctor-Dijo su padre bastante preocupado

Yamato obedeció y en menos de 20 minutos la policía, una ambulancia, el señor Mitsuo (que en ese tiempo aún era representante de Yamato) dos abogados estaban en casa de Yamato, uno de los doctores era Shin Kido, hermano de Joe

-Yamato, esta niña no tiene ni tres horas de haber nacido-Le dijo mientras la policía anotaba todo

-¿Estás seguro de que es tu hija?-Dijo Mitsuo leyendo la carta de Asami una y otra vez

-Si quieren podemos hacer pruebas de ADN-Dijo Shin

-Tienen que hacerlas, para determinar si él es el padre biológico de lo contrario la niña pasara a servicios sociales-Comento uno de los investigadores

-No esperen, ¿Se la llevaran?-Dijo Yamato bastante preocupado

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital para hacerle las pruebas pertinentes y determinar si el frio al que estuvo expuesta no le afecto-Dijo el oficial

-Puedo ir con ella-Dijo Yamato bastante angustiado-Sea o no mi hija quiero estar presente en todo el proceso-Hiroaki se dio cuenta de que de cierta manera su hijo se quería hacer responsable

-Sí, puedes venir, y el señor también puede venir ya que tú eres menor de edad-Dijo el oficial

-Con gusto iremos, solo voy algo-Dijo Hiroaki. Recordó que hacía tiempo cuando Mimi estaba embarazada había comprado un trajecito, color amarillo que sería el primer regalo de su abuelo, esa niña no llevaba ropa ni en la caja llevaba, así de decidió buscar esa ropita y dársela a ella-Tengan…para que vaya un poco más abrigada-le dio aquel trajecito a Shin

-Papá de donde…

-No preguntes…ella lo necesita más ahora

-Yamato intente contactar con Asami me dicen que no está en el país, ¿Podrían buscar en los aeropuertos? Donde se encuentra la madre de esta criatura-Dijo Mitsuo a uno de los investigadores

-Sí, esa es una buena pista de donde está la madre de esta criatura.

Después de un tiempo llegaron al hospital donde inspeccionaron a la niña, se encontraba perfecta de salud, había nacido de nueve meses, pero no había registros de que hubiese nacido en algún hospital así que era probable que fuese un parto en casa. Yamato sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando a la pequeña le pusieron una aguja en su cuerpo para hacerle algunas pruebas, y eso que la aguja había tocado el pequeño piecito

-Eh hola Natsuko, disculpa la hora, pero tenía que contarte algo-Dijo Hiroaki en la sala de espera hablando por teléfono

-Descuida estaba terminando un trabajo, ¿Ocurre algo con Matt?

\- Si, veras…sucede que en la estación hubo un problema…y al abrir la puerta me encontré con un bebe

-¿QUE? ¿Tuviste otro hijo? ¿Qué dijo Matt? Le dirás a TK?

-No, no…no es mío…Recuerdas a la chica con la que se metió Yamato con la que engaño a Mimi…-No obtuvo respuesta-Pues resulta que también quedó embarazada….y le están haciendo las pruebas para ver si la niña es hija de Yamato

-Ay no puede ser…iré para haya no tardo

-Ten cuidado…hay mucha nieve

Después de mucho Natsuko llego, vio a Hiroaki en la sala de espera con un café, él le conto más a detalle lo que había pasado

-Que cruel mujer, como pudo hacer eso, ¿Y si es hija de Matt?

-Aun no lo sabemos, le están haciendo las pruebas correspondientes, Mitsuo está en la policía averiguando que paso con esa chica

-¿Y si es? ¿Qué haremos con ella? Matt aún es muy chico para ello

-Es muy chico para ser padre, lo sé, pero no pensó en eso al momento de tener relación es con esa chica o con Mimi…Se tiene que hacer cargo si no la mandaran a servicios sociales y de ahí a una casa de adopción

-No, eso no… no poder vivir con la idea de que mi nieta viva en una casa hogar…tal vez no te guste por todo lo que paso entre nosotros pero y si la adoptamos?

-¿Adoptarla?

-Sí, solo darle nuestro apellido y ayudar a Matt hasta que este sea un adulto legal y pueda cuidarla solo-No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, y pensó que Hiroaki se había enojado por ello-Lo siento fue muy precipitado

-No, es una buena idea…así si la madre viene a pelear sus derechos y se la quiere llevar del país está bajo nuestra custodia-Dijo Hiroaki sin siquiera ver a su ex esposa

-¿Mamá, que haces aquí?-Yamato dijo saliendo de dentro del hospital

-Tu padre me llamo, me conto lo que paso, ¿Qué te han dicho?-Su madre dijo invitándolo a sentarse

-Apenas están haciendo los estudios, no puedo tenerla hasta que me confirmen si es mi hija o no. Papá la niña está bien, no le afecto estar afuera en el frio, y dijeron que dependiendo del resultado si es mi hija poder llevarla a casa esta misma noche-Dijo Yamato

-Me alegro, es una chica fuerte-Su padre dijo sin pensarlo

Pasaron dos horas y salió Shin desde dentro, él se había hecho cargo de todo

-No sé si sean buenas noticias Yamato…pero tengo que decírtelo…si es hija tuya, ahora solo hay que esperar a las autoridades para que decidas que hacer-La sangre de Yamato se congelo, esa niña realmente si era su hija

-¿Yamato estas bien?-Pregunto su madre al no ver reacción alguna por parte de su hijo

-Sí, es solo que… ¿Qué hare con una niña pequeña?-Dijo Yamato-Si su madre estuviera aquí sería un poco más fácil, no puedo darle de comer, no pensó en eso Asami, ella solo quería deshacerse del bebé yo le dije que no yo…-Yamato comenzó a llorar

-Déjate de esas cosas y se un hombre, existen mil y un maneras, además tu madre y yo no te dejaremos, es tu responsabilidad pero siempre estaremos aquí-Dijo su padre con voz autoritaria-Shin, nos llevaremos a la niña es hija de Yamato así que es de nuestra familia

Unos minutos más tarde Yamato entro por la pequeña, hasta ese momento no la había cargado y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que se le callera de los brazos, de estar tomándola con mucha fuerza. Shin le dijo que él estaría al pendiente de todo, e informo a la oficina de policía que Yamato y su familia irían para haya. Al verla Natsuko vio que era igual a Yamato cuando el apenas había nacido, se la pidió a su hijo para poder cargarla un momento, era una niña muy pequeña

-Comió hace poco, las enfermeras le dieron formula, pero alrededor de las 6 de la mañana tiene que comer de nuevo, aquí tienes folletos, y por parte del hospital tienes que venir a clases de "maternidad" lunes miércoles y viernes, estas clases se dan gratuitamente, y se dan a madres antes de que den a luz, pero como tú no sabes nada es mejor que vengas –Dijo Shin a Yamato dándole bastantes papeles-Las enfermeras también le pusieron guantecitos y un gorro y otra manta, tal vez no estaba en tus planes Yamato pero ahora tendrás que ver por ella

-Lo hare, cualquier cosa me comunicare contigo-Comento Yamato para así la familia irse a la comisaria

Yamato fue con su padre y la pequeña en el auto, mientras que su madre dijo que iría a comprarle algunas cosas de emergencia a la pequeña. En la comisa, Mitsuo estaba bastante molesto y preocupado por la situación, no habían encontrado a Asami, y él había puesto una demanda por abandonar a su hija, pero nunca la encontraron, se desapareció del mapa apenas dio a luz. Todo esto se lo comunicó a Yamato y a su familia, y estaba más preocupado porque ni siquiera a la familia de la chica habían encontrado.

-¿Qué harás Yamato?-Pregunto Mitsuo

-Mi padre me comento que él y mi madre le darán el apellido ya que yo aún soy menor de edad para hacerme cargo de todos los trámites legales de mi hija

-¿Ya escogiste un nombre?-Pregunto Mitsuo

-Natsuo, se llamara casi como mi madre-Dijo Yamato al ver a su pequeña, Natsuko no puedo evitar derramar varias lagrimas

-Es un bonito nombre-Dijo su padre un poco avergonzado

-Toma aún no sabe de esto, se lo diré por la mañana, y es una buena idea eso de la custodia legal de tu hija, además tenemos que ser cuidadosos con la prensa

-Lo sé, pero no quiero esconderla, no como lo hice con Mimi y mi hijo, quiero hacer las cosas bien

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Aunque pierdas popularidad?-Mitsuo dijo

-No importa, si las personas me siguen es por mi música, y las que me dejen de seguir no amaban mi música

-Preparare todo para que los abogados y publicidad haremos algo.

Yamato llego agotado a su casa junto con sus padres después de todo lo que paso, casi era el amanecer, casi las 6 de la mañana, sus padres tampoco habían dormido, y su madre le explico cómo prepararle la botella a Natsuo, le explico muchísimas cosas que de momento no entendió, pero ella dijo que se fuera a vivir con ella un tiempo, pero Yamato no acepto, esa era su casa y no podía ver a su hermano aun, no después de todo lo que paso con Mimi. Así que su madre decidió que iría diariamente a ver como se encontraba Natsuo. Después su madre se fue y él fue a su habitación y coloco a la pequeña en la cama

-Tu madre te trajo más cosas, y tenemos que ir a comprarle más ropa y pañales, esto es solo por mientras-Vio que Yamato se arrodillo en la cama y escucho que lloraba el-Matt, estará bien, ella y nosotros estaremos bien, podremos con esto, ella es una niña fuerte

-Como pudo ser tan cruel en dejarla, ella…ella no se merecía esto, no merecía venir al mundo así, yo…yo no sería un padre ausente, pero no tuvo ella que abandonarla

-Escúchame Yamato, estás cansado lo sé, pero ella lo único que tiene es a tu madre, a mí y a ti, no permitas derrumbarte para que ella crezca bien-Yamato tan solo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ese día se la paso en casa, cuidando de la pequeña mientras su padre le explicaba lo poco que sabía, por la tarde su madre fue con él a cuidarla para que durmiera un poco porque desde la noche anterior por todo lo que había pasado no había dormido

-Es una niña-Dijo Takeru en casa de Taichi cuando todos se habían reunido por petición del rubio

-¿Por esa basura dejo a mi amiga?, para tener una cría de esa mujerzuela-Dijo Miyako muy molesta

-Yolei, sé que estas molesta, y que te molesta todo eso, pero no somos quien para juzgar a Yamato, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Ken intentando suavizar los ánimos, pero no obtuvo respuesta positiva de ninguno de sus amigos, excepto de Iori

-No sabemos bien que paso, ni estuvimos presentes, y siento que hasta es malo que lo juzguemos de esa manera, Yamato ha estado con todos nosotros desde siempre, y a pesar de todo lo que hizo siento que se merece un poco de respeto, esa chica fue una muy mala madre por dejar a su hija abandonada

-Tienes razón Iori, de que ella fue una mala madre, pero no nos pidas que intentemos hablar con él, porque gracias a él Mimi se fue, y perdió a su hijo-Sora dijo

-Sé que Mimi perdió a su hijo, pero Yamato también perdió a su hijo, y esa niña no vino a remplazar a ese bebe, por eso siento que se merece un poco de respeto

-No puedo…no lo acepto…es que es imposible que el maldito haya dañado tanto a Mimi como para venir a hacerse el mártir con esto-Dijo Taichi muy enojado

-Aunque todos estemos enojados con Yamato por lo que hizo con Mimi y que estemos aún más molestos porque tuvo hijos con esa mujer, hasta el momento él no ha venido a pedirnos ayuda para que le ayudemos con esa niña, Tk solo nos contó lo que su madre le conto-Dijo Kari, siendo la más tranquila de todos

-Y que no venga-Dijo Miyako muy molesta

-El durante meses ha venido a buscarnos, y a pedirnos perdón, y sé que él quería arreglar las cosas pero no le dimos oportunidad-Dijo Hikari

-¿De qué maldito lado estas?-Dijo Taichi muy molesto

-De ninguno, ni siquiera del tuyo Taichi Yagami-Dijo enojada Hikari

-Yo, tengo que hablarle en algún momento, porque es mi hermano y mi sobrina…pero no acepto nada de esto-Dijo Takeru

Después de ello nadie dijo nada, y Miyako se fue furiosa por ello, y Ken fue tras de ella. Pasaron unos días y Toma mando llamar a Yamato por todo lo ocurrido, Yamato llevo a la pequeña porque en ese momento no la pudo dejar con su madre y nadie la podía cuidad

-Es hermosa-Dijo Toma cargando a la pequeña-Natsuo dices que se llama-Yamato asintió-Es muy bonito nombre...el día de mañana tendrás una rueda de prensa, y contaras la historia, contaras que fue lo que te paso tan joven

-No quiero hablar de Asami

-No lo harás, es darle publicidad gratis…manejaremos esto como una chica en una fiesta

-Lo he hablado con mis padres, y no quiero que mi hija este en las cámaras, en medios de comunicación ni nada, legalmente es hija de ellos

-Está bien, tan solo será una imagen de ahora que es pequeña de acuerdo para mostrarles a todos cuál es tu realidad.

Después de ello Yamato salió, y esperaba a sus amigos en la sala donde siempre ensayaban, pero Natsuo comenzó a llorar y Yamato no sabía que hacer como controlar ese llanto, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando alguien le hablo

-¿Todo bien chico?-Dijo un hombre entrando a la sala-Oh ¿Que hace esta preciosura aquí?-El hombre se acercó a ellos-Que linda es…me permites cargarla-Yamato se sorprendió al ver quien era y tímidamente le dio a Natsuo

-Discúlpeme señor Wada, pero no deja de llorar, no está acostumbrada a salir y supongo que está cansada, disculpe que lo haya molestado-Yamato estaba bastante apenado por que Natsuo no dejaba de llorar

-No te preocupes chico, pero me sorprende que hayas traído a tu hermanita a un lugar como este

-No…no es mi hermanita…es mi hija-Yamato se apeno bastante

-¿Tu hija? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-17, Pero fue un error-Yamato le dijo a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con Natsuo y con Asami, el señor Wada tan solo arrullaba a la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar

-Escúchame, y quiero que lo tomes como un consejo de un superior, no más bien tómalo como un consejo de un amigo-Yamato asintió-Ella no es un error, ella vino a ti porque para ti se te tiene preparado algo grande, ella no vino a destruirte la vida, ella vino como una bendición para ti, así que no vuelvas a decir eso-Dijo el hombre-Ahora si me permites puedo hacer algo

-Claro señor claro

Aquel hombre de aspecto delgado, y con ese sombrero comenzó a cantar una cancion que jamás olvido Yamato

**_Bokutachi ga yumemita ashita ni [Tu risa hace eco en el mañana]_**

**_Hibiku yo Kimi no warai goe [Que soñamos juntos]_**

**_Dakara bokutachi ga atarashii kaze o [Por eso, vayamos a generar]_**

**_Okosou mujaki na mama de [Un nuevo viento solo con inocencia]_**

Como si fuese un milagro, la pequeña Natsuo dejo de llorar, el señor Wada le sonrió y le dio un pequeño mimo

-Amigo, sé que es un momento difícil, pero esto pasara y te reirás en un futuro, y le dirás "Recuerdo como el tío Koji te canto por primera vez una canción inédita", los dos saldrán adelante-dijo el señor Wada, para sonreírle a Yamato

Yamato siempre recordó con alegría aquel momento y aquellas palabras que Koji Wada le dijo, y él siempre se mantuvo en contacto con Yamato por que sintió un cariño por aquella niña, y en el momento en que Koji tuvo que partir, Yamato sintió una de las mayores pérdidas en su vida, pero él y Natsuko jamás olvidaron todo lo que el Tío Koji Wada les enseño.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, este es un capitulo del pasado revelando cosas nuevas y aclarando otras cosas, también quise incluir en este capitulo a uno de los grandes de la música de Digimon, el señor Koji Wada. Imagine esta escena antes de confirmar toda la historia, y hasta ahorita lo vengo a escribir, este es como un pequeño homenaje.**


	14. Natsuo busca a Asami

Capítulo 14: Natsuo busca a Asami

Yamato salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la cocina, pero en la sala se encontró a Mimi recostada y a Natsuo abrazándola, ambas dormidas, regreso rápidamente por su teléfono y les tomo una foto, a lo que el disparo de la cámara sonó, haciendo que Mimi despertara, Yamato guardo rápidamente el teléfono e intento despertar a Natsuo, la rubia al momento de ver lo que hacía se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su habitación

-Lamento todo esto, y lamento que te hayas tenido que alejar todo el día de Sei, te prometo que lo llevare al parque de diversiones el fin de semana

-No te preocupes Yamato, yo fui la que causo todo esto, y así está bien, ahora tienes que arreglar este asunto con tu hija, ella te necesita, y tienes que sanar esa herida-Mimi se estiro y se levantó del sofá-Iré por Sei, que debió darle lata a Sora ayer por que no estuve con el

-¿Te llevo?

-No, así está bien, ahorita que está más tranquila habla con ella, hazle su desayuno favorito, ¿Si?-Mimi le sonrió, Yamato fue con ella y la abrazo

-Quisiera…quisiera reparar todo el daño que te hice también, permíteme por favor

-Ahora no es el momento, tienes que estar con tu hija, y cuando arregles todo con ella hablaremos de lo nuestro-La voz de Mimi le causaba cierta culpa a Yamato

Mimi fue a casa de Sora por Sei, y cuando llego el pequeño seguía dormido. Según Sora ambos niños le habían dado una dura batalla a Taichi ya que él se encargó de cuidarlos toda la noche por que no se querían dormir seguían jugando y Tai se sentía como un niño nuevamente al estar con ellos. Mimi le conto todo lo que había pasado con Yamato y Natsuo, Sora estaba preocupada por lo que podría hacer Asami

-¿Pero la ha visto? Alguna vez la vio

-Según me conto hace poco Yamato sí, pero no en plan de madre e hija, se la topó un día estando con Izumi y Rika, pero ambas detuvieron a Asami. Yamato tiene miedo de lo que le pueda hacer-Sora dijo preocupada

-Si me ha hecho el comentario que se la quiere llevar solo porque si

-Esperemos que no pase nada malo.

En casa de Yamato, él le hacia el desayuno favorito de Natsuo, cuando termino fue a hablarle a la puerta, pero ella no contesto así que entro a la habitación

-¿Muñequita?- Yamato muy calmado entro a la habitación de su hija-Esta el desayuno listo-Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que la movió un poco-Muñequita anda tienes que comer no has comido nada desde ayer

-No tengo hambre-Dijo con una voz de pesadez

-Pero tienes que comer algo, si no enfermaras, y más porque te mojaste ayer según me dijo Joe

-Eso no importa… ¿Cuando me llevaras a conocer a mi madre a Italia?

-No te llevare a Italia, porque ella vino hace poco a Japón

-¿Cuando la conoceré?

-Pronto, tengo que hablar con Iori y con Juri

-Y ellos que tienen que ver, es mi madre, ellos no tienen que hacer nada-Dijo Natsuo sentándose en la cama

-Tienen que ver y mucho, Juri es mi secretaria y ella tiene que confirmar con los agentes de tu madre a ver cuándo me puede dar una cita, y con Iori…bueno son muchas cosas legales que ni siquiera yo entiendo…solo te diré esto, y no es porque me lleve mal con tu madre o algo así, pero ella tiene un carácter digámosle difícil, así que si no me quiere ver o no nos quiere ver no te pongas mal, porque es así ella

-¿La odias?, ¿La odias porque me abandono?

-No la odio, ni le tengo coraje, pero no la entiendo, pero ella lo quiso así, por eso no la entiendo, anda comamos algo si

Ambos comieron en silencio, y durante todo el desayuno no hubo sonido alguno, Natsuo estaba triste por tantas cosas y realmente no quería hablar con nadie, al terminar de comer se fue a su habitación y permaneció en cama durante más de medio día, a las 4 de la tarde tocaron la puerta y Yamato abrió, al verlo ahí instintivamente su ceja se arqueo, cierto tipo de rencor llego ahí, y más porque pregunto por su hija

-¿Y tú eres?-Pregunto con cierto desagrado Yamato a pesar de que ya había hablado con el

-Me llamo Kido Yoshio-Dijo aquel chico de lentes

-Y ¿Cómo diste con nuestra casa?

-Mi tío Joe me dijo-Sonrió aquel muchacho que le desagrado más de lo común, sentía que las tripas se le revolvían, como un chico iba a buscar a su hija

-¿Joe? ¡¿Eres el hijo de Shin?!-Yamato se sentía traicionado por su propio amigo

-Sí, eh si Natsuo no se encuentra volveré otro día-Dijo con esa sonrisa que Yamato le desagradaba

-No, si se encuentra, solo que no se si quiera recibir visitas

-¿Aún sigue molesta con su madre?-Dijo algo preocupado Yoshio

-Algo así…no sé qué te dijo pero gracias por cuidar de ella en esos momentos-Dijo Yamato realmente agradecido

-No fue nada, solo que me la encontré bajo la lluvia bastante mal

-Iré a ver si quiere salir-Yamato entro nuevamente a la casa y al cuarto de su hija-Te buscan

-No quiero ver a nadie, Hanako entenderá que no la quiero ver, y ¿Cómo llego tan rápido si estoy mensajeando con ella?-Dijo Natsuo sentándose en la cama

-No es Hanako, es un chico, Kido Yoshio

-¡¿Kido Sempai?!

-Si, a mí también me desagrado que viniera

-No es desagrado, es sorpresa, y ¿Por qué te desagrado?

-Es un chico…y vino a buscarte-Dijo con cierto celo Yamato-¿Le digo que no estás?

-No, salgo en un momento

Yamato salió con el chico y lo invito a pasar pero el joven prefirió esperarlo en la puerta Natsuo salió cambiada y no sabía que decir, también lo invito a pasar pero el no quiso para no causar inconveniente

-Lamento lo que paso ayer, yo solo me derrumbe-Dijo con bastante pena Natsuo con la puerta cerrada

-Pasa a veces, me alegra que hayas vuelto sana y salva, te hubiera mandado un mensaje, pero siento que no sería tan personal como venir a verte

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Si tú y yo nunca hemos tenido contacto, es más hasta ayer no sabías quien era

-Si lo sé, siempre he sabido quien eres, pero nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar-Natsuo se sonrojo por lo que había dicho-Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con tu madre

-Yo no pelee con mi madre…más bien…pelee con mi padre por saber quién era mi madre-La vergüenza invadía a Natsuo

-Natsuo, sé que nos conocemos nada, pero realmente me preocupaste ayer y la vez anterior que caíste en la mesa…pero quisiera que fuéramos amigos-El chico volvió a sonreír-Si soy tu amigo poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y…bueno…no lo sé suena tonto o algo así…pero si me gustaría ayudarte-El chico se apeno y vio que Natsuo también se apeno pero asentía con timidez-Genial…seremos amigos…y cuando tengas un problemas me gustaría apoyarte

Yamato veía por la mirilla de la puerta y los celos lo carcomían, como un chico podía ir a su casa y hablarle así tan familiarmente a su hija, no lo permitiría…después cayó en cuenta de que se había convertido en un padre muy celoso.

Pasaron los días y Natsuo seguía encerrada en su cuarto, y faltaba poco para volver a entrar a clases, por más que Hanako iba a visitarla, y el celular sonaba a todo momento, ella seguía de la misma manera, e inclusive comía muy poco. Su abuela la fue a visitar y le dijo que tenían que volver con el psicólogo después de varios meses, ella se negó, también se negó a salir con su padre o con su abuelo incluso se negó a visitar a Hikari y a Tk ya que la chica tuvo un parto prematuro a los 8 meses por tener gemelos. Yamato realmente estaba preocupado

-Hola…tu papa me dejo entrar-Dijo Mimi entrando a su cuarto, Natsuo se sorprendió y no quiso voltear a verla-Sé que ha sido difícil esta semana…pero en verdad todos estamos preocupados

-¿Por qué? Porque estas preocupada por mi si no soy tu hija, e inclusive me conoces desde hace poco-Natsuo se levantó de la cama

-Sé que te conozco muy poco, y también sé que no soy tu madre…pero de lo poco que te he llegado a conocer me agradas y te convertiste en alguien importante para mí

-¿Estas triste porque yo remplace a tu hijo?-Natsuo no hacia preguntas con coraje, si no que muy dentro suyo pensaba que ella había sido un error

-No, tú no remplazaste a Haru, ni estoy triste porque Yamato te haya tenido que cuidar y criar y darte mucho amor, y no a Haru, las cosas fueron así, yo era muy joven para tener un bebé, tu padre también, pero eso no significa que hayas remplazado a nadie

-¿Conoces a mi madre?

-La conozco, un poco pero la trate muy poco

-La he buscado por internet y la he visto una vez…no fue amable conmigo…y eso me duele

-Tal vez no fue amable porque no sabía que eras su hija pero cuando te conozca las cosas cambiaran-Mimi muy dentro de su ser quería creer que Asami sería buena persona por primera vez en su vida con su propia hija

-Mimi… ¿Puedo ser tu hija?-Mimi se sorprendió

-Pero tú tienes una mama, yo no puedo remplazar a tu madre, veras que cuando la conozcas las cosas cambiaran

Yamato escuchaba tras la puerta, cuando recibió una llamada de Juri, ella le decía que los agentes de Asami habían aceptado una llamada telefónica con la modelo, así que inmediatamente le llamo

-Así que ahora vienes a pedir mi ayuda, eh ¿Yamato?-Dijo Asami bastante orgullosa

-No se trata de eso, mi hija quiere conocerte, quiere conocer a su madre

-Oh así que al fin me la darás

-No te la daré, y yo no tomo las decisiones, ella es la que quiere conocerte, ella es la que decide si se va contigo o no

-No me parece, pero al menos es algo, ¿Donde te veo hoy en la tarde?

-¿Hoy?, yo pensé que en unos días

-No, hoy, no quiero que le llenes la cabeza con idioteces

-Jamás le hable mal de ti, tu eres la que decidirá cómo te ve mi hija, te veo hoy en 3 horas en DA&MIS

-¿DA&MIS? ¿Que horrible nombre que es?

-Comida americana, a mi hija le gusta comer mucho ahí

Después de acordar la hora y el lugar donde se verían Yamato entro interrumpiendo la poca charla de Mimi y Natsuo diciendo que tenían que hablar ambos adultos, Natsuo no puso objeción

-Estoy en un problema, y necesito tu ayuda-Dijo Yamato un poco desesperado

-¿De nuevo? ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-Dijo Algo preocupada Mimi

-Natsuo quiere conocer a Asami, y contacte con ella hace unos minutos la muy terca quiere verla a las 7 en tu restaurante

-¿Por qué en el mío?-Dijo Mimi algo molesta

-Porque siento que es el lugar más seguro si llegase a llevarla

-Pues yo no trabajo hoy, trabaja Davis así que creo que a él es al que tienes que avisarle-Dijo Mimi, además después de aquí iré por Sei a casa de mi madre

-Está bien le llamare a Daisuke, espero que no vaya con la pistola encañonada para que se la lleve

-Hay mucha seguridad, así que todo estará bien no te preocupes, ven-Dijo Mimi haciendo que Yamato fuera con ella al cuarto de Natsuo-Dile

-Tu madre acepto vernos…pero hoy en la noche-La cara de Natsuo era de felicidad, estaba contenta porque vería por fin a su madre después de todo ese tiempo-Así que prepárate, e iremos a cenar con ella-Yamato no estaba muy convencido de todo eso pero era algo que su hija quería y necesitaba

Llegaron a la hora acordada, Yamato le había dicho a Daisuke lo ocurrido a lo que reforzó la seguridad, y no iban a dejar pasar a ningún periodista, pero Asami como la diva que era llego una hora después, a lo que Natsuo se decepciono un poco ya que pensaba que no asistiría, al verlo Asami se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Natsuo ya que si la había visto en un principio y era la chica que estaba buscando desde la vez pasada con Rika

-Me mentiste-Dijo Asami a Yamato

-Si bueno, digamos que tú tampoco fuiste muy amable ese día-Dijo Yamato algo irritado-Pediremos algo de comer que ya tenemos mucho esperando aquí

Natsuo pidió una hamburguesa y Yamato pidió un corte de carne, pero Asami pidió pura comida vegetariana y veía con repulsión a Natsuo

-Engordaras si sigues comiendo así-Dijo Asami con un poco de desprecio hacia la comida de Natsuo, la rubia resintió las palabras de su madre y Yamato solamente le dijo quedito que siguiera comiendo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Natsuo-Dijo tímidamente la rubia

-¿Le pusiste ese nombre?-Asami detestaba los nombres que alguna vez le conto Yamato que le pondría a su pequeño hijo

-No me dejaste opción-Dijo Yamato bastante molesto

-Bien pues a partir de ahora te iras a vivir conmigo

-¿Qué?-Natsuo dijo bastante sorprendida

-Ese no era el trato Asami

-Ups, ¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?-Dijo burlándose Asami de Yamato

-No-Dijo Natsuo con bastante temor en aquella mujer, que no sentía que fuese su madre si no una reclutadora más de modelos

-¿Por qué? Eres mi hija y tienes que vivir conmigo

-Basta, deja que ella decida las cosas, además de que tienes que conocerla primero

-La conozco, es grosera y le gustan las hamburguesas, algo que le dije que la engordaran

-Basta, ten un poco de tacto con tu hija

-Esto no tiene sentido-Asami se levantó de la mesa-Tú pagas-Dijo sin siquiera verlos

Yamato volteo a ver a su hija y la vio con la cabeza agachadada mientras escuchaba leves sollozos

-Come tu hamburguesa-Dijo Yamato intentándola animar, la chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte y lo único que pudo hacer Yamato fue abrazarla y llevarla a casa

Subieron el elevador sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no se voltearon a ver ni nada, Yamato no sabía que hacer más, no sabía que más decirle, y sabía que esto pasaría en el momento en que se conocieran, pero no podía ver más a su hija triste así que acepto todo lo que viniera, más sin embargo al momento de llegar a casa ella continuo derecho y toco la puerta de Mimi, ella salió muy emocionada con Sei de la mano, y la vio ahí triste frente a su puerta

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Puedo ser tu hija?-Dijo entre lágrimas Natsuo, y de un momento a otro la rubia la abrazo

Mimi vio a la distancia a Yamato, y el negó con la cabeza con una cara de decepción, y entonces entendió que no había sido una noche agradable para nadie.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo un capitulo del presente, hagan sus apuestas que hara ahora Asami? como se la llevara? se la llevara? chan chan chaaaaan**


	15. Yamato y sus Amigos

Capítulo 15: Yamato y sus Amigos

Las luces de los reflectores eran muy fuertes, la sala estaba llena, las cámaras y los murmullos no se hicieron espera, Yamato esperaba tras bambalinas, mientras un organizador terminaba de acomodar todo. Y a la hora acordada Mitsuo salió a escena

-Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles a Yamato Ishida, miembro de KOD-Los presente aplaudieron y Yamato le toco salir a escena

-Agradezco a todos por asistir a esto, que la verdad para mi es doloso asistir. Hace unos meses yo cometí un error…no, no fue un error-Dijo Yamato bastante nervioso recordando las palabras de Koji Wada que Natsuo no era un error

Yamato explicó detalladamente que había ocurrido, diciendo que Asami la conoció en una fiesta de la compañía, omitiendo su nombre, para no generar más polémica. Al ver como todos los reporteros comenzaban a tener una cara de preocupación más que de querer saber más un chisme se dio cuenta de que todos habían entendido su situación. Tampoco hizo mención de que tenía una novia que también estaba embarazada y que había perdido en esa misma fiesta, a su bebe. El pidió privacidad para que no lo molestaran con su bebe por la calle, pero no sabía si en realidad esas personas lo iban a hacer. Al terminar hizo una reverencia a lo que todos aplaudieron.

-Si alguien desea hacer una pregunta-Dijo Mitsuo acercándose al micrófono

-Sí, ¿Quién es la madre de tu hija?-Pregunto una reportera

-Es una chica que conocí esa noche, realmente no recuerdo bien su nombre-Yamato dijo rápidamente

-¿Y tu novia?-Dijo otro reportero

-Me mando al demonio después de que se enteró de que la había engañado, algo natural debo de decir-Yamato quería llevar las cosas lo más relajado posible para que entendieran que si había cometido un error y de que no se alejaría solamente porque si de sus responsabilidades

-¿Que le dirías a la madre de tu hija?-Yamato se quedó callado un momento viendo a las personas que tomaban fotografías y que murmuraban entre ellos

-Que sea feliz, que si no lo pudo ser con su hija, espero que sea feliz de ahora en adelante-Yamato dijo esto rápidamente y le comento a Mitsuo que no quería seguir más con esa entrevista.

Mitsuo agradeció y dio por finalizada la conferencia, ahora Yamato era noticia nacional, como un joven cantante a los 17 años iba a ser padre, y luego padre soltero, sus emociones estaban en un sube y baja emocional. Sus amigos del grupo quienes estaban tras bambalinas lo apoyaron mucho.

Año nuevo llego, y su madre invito a Hiroaki y a Yamato a cenar a su casa, por ese mismo motivo, Natsuko estaba muy feliz por qué pasaría esa noche con su nieta, y la señora ya se había hecho a la idea de que era abuela, Yamato y su padre llegaron a la casa, pero Takeru no estaba muy contento por ello. La cena fue un poco incomoda por esa situación, pero al ver a su madre tan contenta con esa niña y a su padre al lado de ella también mimándola hizo que sus recuerdos más profundos salieran a la luz, recordaba cuando los cuatro eran felices, y aun no lograba entender por qué sus padres se habían separado, pero pareciera que esa niña de alguna manera los estaba uniendo

-Se llama Natsuo-Dijo Yamato sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Casi como mamá-TK dijo casi inconscientemente, vio que Yamato también los veía de la misma manera-¿No la has pasado bien cierto?

-No…no esperaba nada de esto…para mi…fue algo bastante impactante…yo…

-Soy tu hermano, y te seguiré viendo el resto de mi vida pero no acepto que hayas engañado a Mimi, y te lo dije poco antes…dime que puedo hacer

-Has lo que tengas que hacer-Dijo Yamato, para después sentir como era golpeado por Takeru, cayó al piso sin siquiera meter las manos

-Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer esto para poder continuar-Dijo Takeru para luego darle la mano y abrazarlo

Después de ello paso un mes tan rápido, Yamato y familia veían cuán grande estaba creciendo Natsuo, y Takeru intentaba convencer de a poco a los demás para que conocieran a Natsuo, pero la única que acepto en ese momento y a escondidas de su hermano fue Hikari, quien le había tomado bastante cariño a la bebe. Ken, cierto día se encontró a Takeru y Yamato mientras paseaban con la pequeña, que inmediatamente se encariño con ella, el entendía que esa criatura no había tenido ninguna culpa de lo que su padre había hecho. Al mes y medio Ken, y Iori iban a la casa de Yamato de vez en cuando, Ken convenció a Iori de conocerla.

A los dos meses Joe hacia sus prácticas en el hospital donde Yamato llevaba a sus revisiones a Natsuo, y ahí fue donde conoció a la pequeña Joe, de cierta manera tomo como conejillo de indias a la pequeña para sus prácticas pero era una mera excusa ya que también quería ayudar a Yamato. Cuando Yamato no podía cuidarla por su trabajo Hikari y Takeru la cuidaban por la tarde, pero lo que Hikari no sabía era que su hermano ya sabía pero no le había dicho nada.

Una tarde nadie pudo ayudarlo a cuidarla y tenía que ir a comprar de emergencia. Ese día Natsuo estaba bastante irritada y durante todo el camino no dejo de llorar, Yamato no entendía que le pasaba, entro al primer convini que encontró sin fijarse de nada, cargaba a su hija mientras con la otra mano intentaba agarrar la bolsa de pañales, mientras la niña seguía llorando

-Puedo ayudarle-Dijo la chica que atendía, pero al verla Yamato se sorprendió, era Miyako quien tampoco se había dado cuenta inmediatamente que estaba hablando con él, al verlo batallar, intento tomar a la niña-Déjame ayudarte

-Gracias Miyako-Dijo Yamato

-Termina de hacer tu compra yo la cargo-Yolei lo vio bastante mal, con ojeras y batallando con la niña que no dejaba de llorar

Yamato termino rápidamente, y el padre de la chica lo atendió de inmediato

-Yamato, la niña tiene fiebre-Dijo Miyako bastante preocupada

-¿Que? No me di cuenta, dame- Yamato le quito a la niña dándose cuenta de que realmente por eso lloraba

-Tienes que ir al hospital-Le dijo Miyako bastante preocupada

-Tengo que regresar a casa a dejar esto y….

-Cálmate, lo dejas aquí, vamos te acompaño-Dijo Miyako dándole las bolsas a su padre para acompañar al rubio

Yamato estaba bastante preocupado por que Natsuo estaba bastante inquieta y comenzó a cantarle para que se intentara relajar, pero ahora no hacia efecto. La peli morada no decía nada tan solo lo acompañaba por cualquier cosa, realmente se había preocupado por que la niña estuviese mal. Al llegar al hospital Yamato entro rápidamente Miyako lo acompaño para pasar al doctor. Al finalizar el doctor le dijo que la Natsuo tenía un pequeño resfriado. Yamato se preocupó por que tenía tan solo dos meses, pero el doctor le dio las indicaciones para cuidarla. Yamato salió muy preocupado

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Miyako viendo como el chico estaba bastante mal

-Si…si, solo que es la primera vez que tiene un resfriado, y me preocupa bastante

-Yamato…no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, porque te dejaste engañar por esa mujer e hiciste lo que hiciste…pero veo que a pesar de que todo lo que te hizo te estás haciendo responsable de esa niña

-Todo fue una serie de malos entendidos, y errores…no quise lastimar a Mimi, y te voy a decir algo, en mi defensa esa noche según mi mente estaba con Mimi

-¿Mandaste golpearla?-Dijo Miyako bastante molesta

-¿Qué? Como se te ocurre, fue un tipo que conocía a Asami, en estos momentos está en la cárcel por todo lo que hizo…yo jamás le haría daño a Mimi, jamás la lastime físicamente…yo la amo, aun la amo

-¿Sentiste alguna vez cosas por esa chica?-Pregunto Miyako un poco más calmada

-No, jamás sentí ningún tipo de atracción, hubo un momento en el que me confundió, pero ese momento duro unos 5 minutos y ya, fuera de ello no sentí nada por ella

-Todos están molesto, yo estoy molesta, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que realmente quieres a esa niña, ¿Has buscado a Mimi?

-Por cielo mar y tierra, le hablo a su teléfono no me responde, le hablo a su madre tampoco me responde, los correos, cuando intento abrir un chat con ella lo cierra, sé que cometí muchos errores y que nunca traeré a mi hijo de vuelta, pero quiero hablarle y pedirle perdón por todo… también quisiera pedirles perdón a ustedes por todo esto…

-¿En verdad estas arrepentido?-Miyako muy en su interior quería creerle pero sentía como si traicionase a su amiga

-Estoy Realmente arrepentido de todo lo que le hice a Mimi, ella no se merecía esto, ella no merecía perder a su hijo, ella no se merecía a un novio como yo que la engañara

Y fue entonces que Miyako entendió todo realmente, él no había querido nunca hacerle daño apropósito, el simplemente fue un idiota adolecente que cometió un error tras otro. De a poco sus amigos comenzaron a volver a hablarle, pero al cuarto mes Sora, Izzi y Taichi seguían sin hablarle, Daisuke fue muy fácil de convencer por los demás para que volviese a hablarle a Yamato. El cumpleaños de Yamato se estaba acercando, pero él no quería celebrarlo aún, su hija estaba creciendo muy rápido y él se sentía muy feliz con eso. Ya no era una persona tan miedosa de cuidarla y de a poco su madre dejaba de ir al ver que la pequeña era bien cuidada por su padre.

Casi todos comenzaron a hacer una vida normal pero Yamato aún no se volvía a reunir con sus dos mejores amigos, y con Izzi y eso le dolía demasiado, una tarde en el supermercado Yamato se encontró casualmente a la madre de Izzi, la mujer se sorprendió porque no sabía que tenía una hija nunca se lo había contado Izzi, Yamato no dijo nada por ello. A los pocos días apareció el pelirrojo en la puerta de la entrada

-Mi madre manda esto-Dijo Izzi bastante molesto y apenado con una caja

-Pasa-Yamato estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando

-No, solo ten y me retiro

-Izzi tengo que hablar contigo por favor-Dijo Yamato tomando las cosas

-No tengo mucho tiempo-Izzi quería escapar lo más pronto de ahí, pero Yamato tomo su muñeca antes de irse

-Lo lamento…lamento todo lo que paso, lamento cada maldito error que hice, lamento haber hecho de mi vida un desastre, lamento tener que sepárame de todos ustedes por tanto tiempo-Yamato lloraba mientras le decía todo eso a Izzi, el pelirrojo no lo veía y no quiso voltear a verlo pero sabía que decía la verdad

-Entiendo…entiendo todo…pero yo…yo no sé si pueda perdonarte todo lo que le hiciste pasar a mi mejor amiga

-No hables por ella…quiero decir…quiero que me digas cómo te sientes tu…quiero que me perdonen por quienes son…no por lo que le hice a Mimi, se que no fue nada bueno…pero ustedes son otro tema yo no quiero estar mal con ninguno de ustedes, realmente quiero estar bien

-Yamato...-Izzi volteo a verlo y vio que el rubio tenía los ojos rojos de llorar-Te perdono…Yo Izumi te perdono

El día del cumpleaños de Yamato, Takeru le dijo que todos querían celebrar su cumpleaños, y que Taichi y sora querían hablar primero con él, Yamato sabía que era lo que seguía no iban a hablar, Tai se iba a desquitar golpeándolo todo lo que no lo pudo hacer durante más de un año, y aun así lo acepto. Fue al lugar acordado, a una ladera del rio, y llevo a Natsuo, Hikari jugaba con la pequeña en lo que llegaba su hermano. Minutos después llego junto con Sora, el moreno traía cara de pocos amigos, y Sora tenía una cara de bastante preocupación, no saludaron ni dijeron palabra alguna, solo le hizo una señal a Yamato de que quería hablar con él, Yamato lo siguió a pocos pasos y Taichi le dio un golpe en el estomago

-Hermano prometiste que no le harías nada-Dijo Hikari un poco alterada

-Dije que no le iba a golpear la cara, mas no dije que el estómago-Tai dijo bastante molesto-Anda defiéndete

Yamato le dio un golpe en el rostro, y así fue como comenzó su pelea, la más grande pelea que habían tenido, duro por varios minutos hasta que Taichi escucho a Natsuo llorar, por más que Hikari intentaba calmarla no podía, Yamato estaba en el suelo y él estaba sobre el rubio, vio también que Yamato lloraba con mucho dolor

-No quise hacerles daño, no quise hacerle daño a nadie, no fue mi intención lastimar a nadie, y ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, tengo una hija, y eso no cambiara, me tendré que hacer responsable, tengo que cuidar de ella

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo cómo pudiste ser tan desgraciado-Taichi estaba más que enfurecido por lo que Yamato había hecho, el rubio le conto todas sus desgracias, pero la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, Kari se la entrego

-¿Tu no tenías idea de que estaba embarazada?-Dijo Tai viendo como Yamato se comportaba con ella

-No, me dijo mucho después y quiso abortar, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera que me haría responsable de ella, no así, pero todo termino así

-Matt…hemos sido todos unos tontos, y hemos tomado partido sin siquiera escucharte, a Mimi si la hemos escuchado…pero te debemos una disculpa-Dijo Sora uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Has hablado con Mimi?, necesito encontrarla, pronto iré a nueva york a una gira, y quiero buscarla ahí, dame su dirección su número lo que sea-Yamato estaba desesperado por encontrarla

-Te daré la información que tengo pero no sé si quiera verte-Dijo Sora

Los demás se acercaron para hablar con Yamato, y limar toda aspereza que esto hubiera ocasionado, Yamato lloraba mientras hablaba con todos sus amigos, se sentía tan solo junto con su hija, pero entendía que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían muchísimo. Él se puso como nueva misión encontrar a Mimi en Nueva York.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como la están pasando en estos días de encierros, he tenido unos días horribles, que no he tenido muchos ánimos de continuar con la historia, pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Les quiero recomendar otras de mis historias para que pasen los días, no todas son Mimato, o de Digimon, también tengo historias de Free, en su mayoría, también tengo una de un anime viejito Gravitation, varias de Avatar la leyenda de Angg, una de Dragon Ball GT, una de caperucita roja, y la mas nueva de Kimetsu no Yaiba, tengo bastante de todo. Espero que se la pasen bien y los estaré leyendo**


	16. Yamato contra la justicia

Capítulo 16: Yamato contra la justicia

Yamato despertó temprano ese día, tenía que enfrentar otra vez a la batalla de intentar hacer que su hija saliera de la cama, pero si no lo había conseguido durante dos semanas anteriores, con lo que había pasado la noche anterior temía que no lo consiguiera, pero al salir del cuarto empezó a oler a comida, así que fue a la cocina y se encontró a Natsuo cocinando, y se quedó viéndola, parecía que la chica no estaba molesta, parecía bastante tranquila

-Papá, ya estas despierto-Dijo bastante tranquila su hija

-Eh…si... ¿Y qué haces?-Yamato estaba bastante preocupado por su hija

-El almuerzo, ¿Que no vez?-Natsuo no tenía ningún rastro de rencor en su expresión

-Eh…si pero ¿Por qué?-Yamato no entendía nada de la actitud de su hija-¿Estas bien?, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…yo…yo saldré a mediodía-Natsuo bajo bastante los ánimos

-Ah, ya decía yo que no lo hacías porque si-Dijo Yamato intentando que no bajaran los ánimos-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Saldré con Hanako y Yoshio, las clases comienzan la siguiente semana y tengo que comprar libretas y esas cosas -Al escuchar el nombre de Yoshio, Yamato sintió una punzada en la frente

-Ah… diviértete…-Yamato no toleraba que los chicos se fijaran en su hija, porque sentía que la perdiera pronto

-Papá… ¿Qué piensas que piense que Mimi sea mi madre?

Yamato no quería tomar ese tema, para que Natsuo no se sintiera mal, sabía que Asami era una persona horrible, pero pensó que al ver a su hija cambiaria, pero al parecer después de 16 años seguía con el mismo genio de siempre.

-¿Papá?, ¿No te pareció bien mi idea?-Vio a su hija ahí parada agarrando la cuchara con la que cocinaba

-Sí, me parece buena idea, pero si Asami vuelve a verte, ¿Qué harás?, ¿Le llamaras Mamá? ¿Quieres seguir viéndola?

-Ella es mi madre biológica…pero al parecer no le agrada mucho la idea de tener hijos y tener una familia…si la quisiera volver a ver…pero no creo que sea el día de hoy-Natsuo sonrió

-Anda termina para que te alistes-Fue lo único que dijo Yamato

Por la tarde Yamato salió a casa de Mimi, para hablar con ella de la situación del día anterior, ya que Natsuo llego directo con ella y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella

-Entonces ¿Eso fue lo que hizo la maldita?-Dijo Mimi tras escuchar la historia de Yamato

-Pues sí, así fue, la rechazo y lo único que le interesaba era de que quería que fuera modelo-Yamato le decía a Mimi mientras jugaba con el pequeño Sei

-Si vi a Natchan bastante triste anoche, y le permití que me llamara mamá, irónico no lo crees, perdí a un hijo hace 16 años, y ahora tengo de la nada una hija de 16 años-Dijo Mimi mientras veía a Yamato sentado en el suelo junto con Sei

-Doloroso diría yo-Respondió un poco frio

-Hemos estado separados tanto tiempo Yamato, y hemos madurado bastante, pero después de un tiempo estando contigo siento como si nunca nos hubiéramos alejado-Mimi le sonrió tiernamente, e hizo que Yamato se sonrojara y dejara de jugar con Sei

-¿Has…has pensado en algo?-Dijo Yamato bastante avergonzado

Mimi se avergonzó también por la pregunta de Yamato. Lo había pensado, sí, pero tenía miedo de volver a ser lastimada, y más ahora que la bruja de Asami estaba más cerca que nunca

-Parque-La vocecita de Sei los saco a los dos de sus pensamientos

-Oh si, le prometí que hoy iríamos al parque y que visitaríamos a la abuela-Dijo Mimi viéndolos

-Si quieren los invito por helado-Yamato le dijo a Sei, a lo que el pequeño grito feliz de alegría

-Papi, helado-Dijo Sei abrazándolo.

Natsuo se encontró con sus amigos cerca de su casa, se sentía bastante tranquila después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero a ninguno de los dos le había comentado nada, hasta que Hanako fue al baño del centro comercial

-Conocí a mi madre-Dijo soltándole sin previo aviso a Yoshio

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-Yoshio estaba algo sorprendido y más porque pareciera que la chica no sentía emoción alguna por tal comentario

-Anoche

-¿Fue lo que esperabas?-Yoshio no dejaba de verla, aunque ella pareciera que se encontraba en otro mundo

-No…no fue buena conmigo…pero que esperaba…después que me abandono en el frio

-No digas eso, tal vez estaba nerviosa, o tal vez no está acostumbrada a los hijos o algo, tal vez tiene miedo de que la juzgues porque te dejo de chica, no lo sabemos, pero puedes averiguarlo

-Tal vez tiene razón Sempai-Dijo Natsuo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Después de que Hanako salió del baño fueron a comer algo a la cafetería, pero jamás se percataron de que alguien los estuviese observando. Más tarde una vocecita la saco a Natsuo de sus pensamientos y sintió un golpe en la rodilla, volteo a ver abajo y era Sei quien la tenía agarrada de la pierna mientras ella y sus amigos estaban en la mesa comiendo

-Neecha-Dijo muy feliz Sei

-¿Nee-chan?, ¿Tienes un hermanito?-Hanako y Yoshio dijeron al unísono

-Larga historia, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mama? ¿Dónde esta mama?-Dijo Natsuo cargando a Sei, mientras que sus amigos se veían entre si

-Papi helado, mami helado-Sei apunto hacia adentro de la heladería que se encontraba enfrente del pasillo, y Natsuo vio como su padre y Mimi se encontraban sentados en la mesa de enfrente viéndola-Neechan, helado, helado

-Yo aquí tengo helado, ¿Quieres del mío?-Sei asintió

-Espera, Natsuo que está pasando, ¿Quién es este niño?-Pregunto Hanako bastante sorprendida

-Es hijo de Mimi, recuerdas Mimi-Dijo casi en clave

-Neechan, papi, y mami, Sei-Dijo el pequeño Sei mientras apuntaba a sus padres

-¿Por qué le dice "papi" a tu padre?-Hanako dijo casi susurrándole a Natsuo

-Su padre era rubio y no conoce a nadie más que a papa que es rubio-Mientras que con la boca le dijo a Hanako que no tenía papa

Natsuo continuo con su tarde, sin Yamato ni Mimi, pero siendo vigilada por alguien desde un carro cercano

-Señorita, ¿Está segura que es ella?-Una mujer de cabello castaño le decía a Asami dentro del carro mientras vigilaban a Natsuo

-Es ella, la rubia-Asami dijo mientras la observaba como Natsuo se iba del centro comercial

-¿Señorita y como la traerá a casa de vuelta?-Pregunto aquella mujer

-Es algo que he pensado desde hacía tiempo desde que Yamato me dijo que no

Natsuo no se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo desde el centro comercial hasta su casa iba siendo vigilada. Llego a casa y ahí se encontraban Mimi y su padre y el pequeño Sei, le habían dicho que Mimi había prometido hacer la cena, Mimi no había llevado a Sei con sus abuelos por ir con Yamato; Natsuo al llegar sentía que realmente eran una familia de verdad, quería hacer esto con su verdadera madre desde siempre, pero por la misma mujer que conoció el día anterior no se pudo hacer su sueño realidad.

-Entonces ¿Estas saliendo con Yamato sí o no?-Pregunto Yolei dos días después, ambas habían acordado en ir de compras para que Sei entrara a la guardería

-No, no he salido con nadie desde que mi esposo murió, pero si he comenzado una relación de amistad con el

-Y tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-La peli morada no entendía nada de lo que Mimi decía por que la castaña era un torbellino de pensamientos

-Es lo que te acabo de explicar, me siento atraída por el cómo no, pero no creo que estemos listos para una nueva relación, apenas tengo unas semanas aquí y como llegar y decirle después de 16 años volvamos es muy impulsivo, además los dos tenemos hijos

-Vuelves con eso, Natsuo tiene 16 años pronto se ira de casa y Sei…bueno Sei no creo que sea un problema para Yamato

-Natsuo me pido que si podía llamarme Mamá

-¿Por qué?-Yolei no estaba aún enterada de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, y al enterarse que esa mujer había vuelto-Esa maldita solo vino a este mundo a hacer infelices a las personas-Yolei al escuchar el relato se le acelero el corazón en un odio total

-Y acepte, me partió el corazón escuchar todo lo que le hizo esa mujer a esa pobre chica

-Como no, si toda su vida estuvo esperanzada que tu fueras su madre y al ver quien era su madre su corazón debe de estar destrozado. ¿Tus padres saben algo?

-No, solo saben que soy su vecina, y papá entendió que siempre hemos sido amigos antes que novios o algo más, mama está molesta por que no se le hizo justo todo lo que paso, y que debí aceptar el dinero de la demanda

-¿Intentaras algo con Yamato? Digo, estas sola, él está solo, y sus hijos se quieren mucho, no creo que este mal. Además, él siempre estuvo esperando…cuando había conciertos en Nueva York siempre nos pedía tu dirección para irte a buscar

-Lo vi, una vez en un concierto, pero no tuve el valor de acercarme

-Deberías ser más sincera con él, a menos que no quieras nada-Yolei conocía a Mimi como su propia mano, y sabía que ella nunca lo había olvidado a pesar de que se casó con otra persona.

Esa noche, era muy tranquila, Natsuo hacia la cena mientras Yamato practicaba con su guitarra, no había planes de salir o de recibir a nadie, cuando de la nada la puerta fue golpeada con tal brutalidad, Yamato le dijo que se escondiera en el cuarto de él, porque eso no era normal

-Abran la puerta, es la policía-Yamato no entendía que ocurría, no tenía multas ni nada

Apenas iba a abrir cuando la puerta fue destrozada y un grupo de 5 policías entro y tumbo a Yamato al suelo con brutalidad, y comenzaron a investigar

-¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Por qué están haciendo esto!?

-Revisen la casa y busquen a la menor-El oficial dijo

-¿¡Esperen que hizo mi hija!? ¿¡Que ocurre!?-Yamato estaba contra el suelo desesperado viendo como su hija se ocultaba el cuarto

-Tenemos al secuestrador, la prisionera pone resistencia-Dijo el oficial por radio

-¿Secuestrador?-Yamato no entendía nada

Lo levantaron del piso y lo sacaron de la casa, mientras gritaba que era su hija, que no le hicieran daño, y gritaba el nombre de Mimi, los vecinos salían de las casas, Mimi salió de la casa con Sei, una vecina le dijo que cuidaba al niño mientras ella iba a averiguar que paso

-Este hombre está acusado de secuestro de menores

-¿Que? esos es imposible, ella es su hija

-Mimi, llama a Iori, llama a mi madre, llámale a Taichi-Gritaba Yamato mientras lo bajaban por las escaleras-Mimi cuida a Natsuo, cuídala como si fuera tuya

Mimi no dudo en entrar a la casa, la puerta estaba destruida, y había varios hombres intentando sacar a Natsuo del cuarto de Yamato. La rubia se había atrincherado en el cuarto mientras intentaba marcarle a su abuelo, pero el nerviosismo no pudo con ella y marcaba cualquier número y marco a Izzi. El pelirrojo no entendía lo que ocurría pero al ver en la televisión que el famoso cantante Yamato Ishida estaba siendo detenido por secuestro entendió lo que quería decir

Mimi desde la casa le marco a Taichi para que la ayudara, para que hablara con los padres de Yamato, pero a esas alturas todo Tokio sabía que era lo que ocurría con Yamato Ishida ya que todas las televisoras estaban en vivo.

-Déjenme hablar con ella-Decía Mimi a la policía mientras ellos intentaban sacar a la castaña de la casa-Natsuo hija, hija, mamá está aquí, mamá y papá te sacaran de esto-Mimi dijo esas palabras gritando para tranquilizarla un poco, no sabía cómo estaba

Pasaron más de 20 minutos y los policías estaban a punto de romper la puerta de Yamato cuando Iori llego a casa con varios papeles, detrás de él Jp y los padres de Yamato, Mimi estuvo a punto de llorar cuando los vio

-Ya no pueden entrar aquí-Dijo uno de los oficiales

-Soy el abogado del señor Ishida, aquí traigo los papeles legales de la señorita Ishida, le entrego una copia-Iori dijo mientras pasaba una carpeta a uno de los oficiales-En ellos pueden comprobar la paternidad del señor Ishida, y que los cuidadores legales son los señores Ishida-Takaishi

-Tenemos una orden de que la señorita fue privada de su libertad, y separada de su madre

-Maldita, esto lo hizo Asami-Dijo Inconscientemente Mimi, para ser callada poco después

-No podemos dejar a la menor al cuidado de nadie hasta que se resuelva todo esto, asi que la tenemos que llevar a testificar

-¿¡Que!? ¿Y dónde pasara la noche?-Dijo Natsuko bastante molesta

-En la comisaria mientras esto se arregla

-No pueden llevarse a mi nieta, es mi hija legalmente-Hiroaki estaba bastante molesto por ellos

-Si eso tenemos que hacer, iremos a la comisaria, de lo contrario si la menor es llevada con la supuesta madre ustedes están creando más conflicto ya que tenemos que revisar todos los puntos del supuesto secuestro-Iori dijo bastante tranquilo

-La menor no quiere salir de la habitación-Dijo el oficial

-Es lógico, llegan entran a su casa mientras estaba tranquilamente con su padre…y creo que se quema algo-Mimi vio la estufa prendida y la apago-Llegan y amenazan a su padre y a ella para sacarlos de la casa, como no estaría asustada sin querer salir-Iori decía mientras veía que todos se alejaban de la puerta-Señora podría sacarla

-Claro-Dijo Natsuko-Muñequita…sal por favor tenemos que hablar todos

-Se fueron esas personas-Dijo Natsuo mientras lloraba aun

-No aquí están, pero tenemos que ir a la comisaria a buscar a tu papa y hablar de todo este mal entendido, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo, el abuelo también-Escucho como se movía un mueble y abrían lentamente la puerta

Los policías estaban preparados para atraparla, pero Iori les dijo que dejaran que estuviera con alguien que conociera para que no se estresara más. Al ver a su abuela no dudo en abrazarla y comenzar a llorar

-Abuela no sé qué este pasando no sé por qué me quieren llevar-Decía entre lágrimas Natsuo

-Está bien, todo estará bien, tenemos que ir a la policía para hablar un poco

Natsuo y su abuela fueron escoltadas para ir en una patrulla, mientras los demás los alcanzaban en la comisaria, Hiroaki, por primera vez se percató que Mimi se encontraba de vuelta en Japón. Iori le dijo a Mimi que la mantendría informada de todo lo que ocurriera, y que era muy probable que se fueran a juicio. La casa de Yamato se encontraba en vigilancia ya que era una escena del crimen por ser un "secuestrador"

Mimi fue a buscar a Sei a casa de la vecina, Sei lloraba buscando a su padre pero al ver a su madre se calmó un poco

-¿Es así vivir con una estrella de rock?-Dijo Mimi a la vecina que era una señora de la edad de su madre

-No tanto, la última vez que estuvo la policía en la casa de los Ishida, fue hace 16 años cuando dejaron a la niña en la puerta

Mimi sentía una gran desesperación quería ir a ayudar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no pudo estar ahí para Natsuo cuando la necesitó, no pudo persuadir a los policías que dejaran en paz a la chica, y no pudo decirle nada a Yamato, sería una larga noche después de todo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, ahora si ando de mas ánimos para estar escribiendo, por ahí alguien me recomendó que hiciera ejercicio leyera etc etc, pero...aquí viene el pero, no se me bajaron los ánimos por estar encerrada, si no que yo sufro de ansiedad y estas dos semanas me costo un poco mantenerme estable, y esta ansiedad viene por otras cosas mas que por el encierro, he de decir que me gusta estar encerrada por que además de ansiedad sufro de germofobia, y me cuesta muchísimo con esta situación siquiera salir a mi propia terraza. Gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos y en historias nuevas de todas las series que me gustan, los invito a que se den una vuelta y me dejen sus comentarios en mis otras historias. **


	17. El triste pasado de Mimi

Capítulo 17: El triste pasado de Mimi

Después del cumpleaños de Yamato, Zurata quiso tener una audiencia privada con Yamato solo para hablar. Yamato fue a prisión a hablar con él, pero no reconoció a ese hombre, tan solo lo había visto en fotografías y todo lo demás

-Discúlpame, estoy mal vestido-Aquel hombre intento ser gracioso con él, pero vio que Yamato no reacciono ante su broma-¿Ishida cierto?

-Así es…Arata-Yamato tenía expresión de pocos amigos

-Sé que lo hice estuvo mal, y me arrepiento realmente por todo lo que ha pasado, y sé que tu no tendrás vida para perdonarme…yo realmente tenía un enorme discurso para que pudieses perdonarme, pero al estar frente a ti, no tengo palabras, solo lamento lo que hice

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Por qué tuviste que matar a mi hijo y alejar al amor de mi vida-Yamato estaba bastante molesto con el

-Decir que no fue mi intención no resolverá nada, si la golpe, pero no sabía que estaba embarazada, Asami me dijo que empezó a tener una relación contigo, y que una amiga tuya se interponía todo el tiempo, también me dijo que esa noche TU, le tenías algo especial, pero que también habías invitado a tus amigos, y le dije que yo me encargaba de tu amiguita, si la golpe y la asuste para que se alejara de ti, pero llegaron los chicos de la banda y todo se complico

-Complicar, golpeaste a una mujer

-Lo sé, y pensé que acabaría en una riña de bar, pero al llegar a casa un día y que me esperaba un citatorio de parte de la corte, por golpear a una mujer embarazada, enloquecí, le pedí explicaciones a Asami y le pedí ayuda, pero la muy perra no me quiso ayudar, dijo que tu habías terminado con ella, que tú la habías engañado y que habías embarazado a tu amiga, no entendía nada no entendí nada por meses, mis abogados me dijeron que me declarara culpable para que todo esto pasara radio, pero saber que mate a esa pobre criatura me destrozo. Casi cuando estuvieron por decir cómo quedaría mi situación, ella llego a mi casa, tenía varios meses de embarazo, que era tuyo, ya no le creía nada, y me dijo que tú la golpeaste y que no te harías responsable de la criatura, que la ayudara a abortar, pero ya era muy avanzado su embarazo, cinco meses

-Fue después que la rechace

-Creo que sí, y la muy perra dijo que yo había planeado todo ante la corte, por eso todo se alargó, no sé dónde este, mande a mis abogados pero no la han encontrado, ahora yo estoy destruida, todo está mal en mi vida-Aquel hombre comenzó a llorar mientras le tomaba las manos a Yamato-No supe que paso con esa criatura, pero te puedo decir algo Ishida, es tuyo, porque la muy perra tenía miedo de tener relaciones

-Bueno, puedo decir que no es así, porque si no, no lo hubiera hecho conmigo, y no te preocupes, ella de mala gana me dio a mi hija, la abandono recién nació,

-¿Que, esa infeliz hizo eso? Como puede ser tan desalmada para hacer eso

-No lo sé, ella la dejo un día de invierno en mi casa y no he sabido de ella

-Ishida, cuando salga te juro, por mi vida que te ayudare a buscarla, pagare mi error contigo.

Yamato entendía el coraje y la impotencia de aquel hombre, y sabía que Asami había involucrado a más de uno en su estúpido juego, y cada vez entendía menos a esa chica. Yamato preparaba sus cosas, mientras su madre y su padre hablaban en la sala, era la primera vez que dejaría sola a Natsuo pero estaría al cuidado de sus padres, se le hacía injusto pero era lo mejor, quería contratar a una niñera que la cuidara de tiempo completo, pero Hikari y Sora se ofrecieron también a cuidar a Natsuo mientras la madre de Yamato estuviera ocupada. Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho por dejar a su hija por dos semanas. Salió a la sala con su maleta y su guitarra, y vio cómo su madre la tenía sentada en el sofá, la pequeña hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse sentada por si sola hasta que lo logro

-Parece una muñequita-Dijo Natsuko muy feliz, Hiroaki la veía como cuando eran jóvenes y dijo la misma frase cuando Yamato estaba aprendiendo a caminar

-Lo es, es una hermosa muñequita-Dijo Hiroaki, diciendo exactamente la misma frase que cuando lo dijo con Yamato, su exesposa se dio cuenta de ello y volteo a verlo sonrojada

Yamato se dio cuenta de esta situación, y tenía la esperanza de que en esas dos semanas que iban a estar a cargo de Natsuo algo más pasara entre sus padre, sería lo mejor que pudiese pasar después de tanto sufrimiento.

-Muñequita-Yamato se arrodillo ante el sofá y al decirle eso Natsuo volteo a verlo con atención-Eres una linda muñequita-La pequeña sonrió animosamente mientras intentaba tomar el rostro de su padre-Tengo que irme por unos cuantos días ¿Si? Papá tiene que trabajar, abuelito y abuelita te van a cuidar-La niña no entendía muy bien que estaba diciendo su padre

-Tío Tk y tía Kari también estarán jugando contigo-Dijo su abuela, pero al parecer no entendía esa situación.

Yamato la tomo en brazos y salió afuera del departamento, su padre llevaba su maleta. Yamato en el auto de su padre iba contándole a su hija que pronto volvería y que le traería muchos regalos del extranjero. Pero al momento de despedirse en el aeropuerto Natsuo comenzó a llorar por que su padre se había ido. Serian unas dos semanas difíciles sin duda.

Había pasado más de un año desde que Mimi había vuelto a casa con sus padres, durante ese tiempo había pasado el peor año de su vida, y fue casi internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por estar tanto tiempo en depresión y no estar dando resultado la terapia psicológica que estaba tomando. Era visitada constantemente por dos de sus amigos Michael y Anni, ella no era niña elegida simplemente los conoció a los dos en la escuela.

Ambos se preocupaban demasiado por la vida que estaba llevando Mimi, incluso sus padres no supieron que hacer en un punto en el que Mimi ya no salía de la cama y dejo de comer con regularidad. De no haber sido porque un día casi muere por falta de comida el psicólogo no la hubiera enviado a tomar otro tipo de tratamiento. Cerca de Mayo Mimi comenzaba a tener una recuperación, y comenzó a salir más de casa

-Por favor, yo quiero ir, me has enviciado tanto con la música asiática que quiero ir a ver a ese grupo-Dijo una tarde Anni a Mimi una tarde que se había qué dado en su casa

-Está bien, pero si ese día no me siento bien, le dices Michael-Mimi realmente no quería hacer nada por esas fechas, pero la insistencia de sus amigos por continuar con una vida normal hacia que cediera a ciertas actividades

-Michel está incluido en el paquete-Dijo la castaña mientras reía divertidamente.

El día del concierto había llegado, pero Mimi aún no sabía cuál grupo iban a ver, las luces se apagaron en el teatro y comenzó un juego de luces que iluminaban todo el escenario, las chicas comenzaron a gritar y a mientras salían al escenario los artistas, y Mimi se dio cuenta de que en medio del escenario estaba Yamato con su guitarra, después vio como un gran letrero de decía KOD se iluminaba.

Mimi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero la oscuridad la cubría así que él no la podía ver, todas las canciones las conocía, Michel vio como Mimi comenzaba a reaccionar mal, se ponía nerviosa. Conocía a Yamato, y sabía que ella y Mimi fueron novios, y también sabía que él era el padre del hijo de Mimi, Anni sabia un poco pero nunca le había visto el rostro, y podía ser cualquiera. A mitad del concierto Yamato hablo en un perfecto ingles

-La siguiente canción va dedicada al amor de mi vida, que por asares de destino no podemos estar juntos, Te Amo Mimi "Dont say Goodbye"

Las chicas gritaron en el escenario, la canción era nueva para Mimi

-Te la dedico a ti-Grito Anni mientras abrazaba a Mimi

-Puede ser cualquiera-Dijo Mimi casi al borde del llanto, Anni no se percató de eso por estar muy emocionada escuchando al grupo

Michael la abrazo fuerte, Mimi realmente quería irse de ahí, no soportaba estar escuchando a Yamato cantarle una canción, no soportaba verlo, no soportaba estar ahí. Le hacía vivir todos esos viejos recuerdos, todo ese maldito año que sufrió, ese concierto estaba acabando con su vida. Se fue de ahí inmediatamente y Michel la siguió, Anni no se había dado cuenta de todo ello y se quedó ahí.

-Mimi te llevo a casa, regresare después por Anni

-No te preocupes, regresare sola a casa-Mimi le daba la espalda a Michel

-No, somos amigos Mimi desde hace varios años, y te prometí ayudarte y cuidarte, eres muy importante para mí, para todos, y me duele verte así, yo... yo no sabia que vendríamos aquí, Mimi, ¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te molestes?-Mimi asintió-Deberías hablar con él para que no estés sufriendo más, me dijiste que te fuiste sin despedirte, y él no te ha olvidado

Michael dejo de hablar de golpe al ver que Mimi comenzaba a llorar, se acercó y lo primero que escucho fue que Mimi no había olvidado a Yamato. Michael la llevo a casa para que pudieran estar más tranquila. Había sido un golpe muy duro esa noche, y más porque no había podido olvidar ni dejar de amar a Yamato.

Sabia Mimi que tenía que hablarle, sabía que tenía que hacer muchas cosas y que un día cuando volviera a Japón se lo toparía porque ambos pertenecían a su círculo de amigos, pero ese día, ese día en específico no podía enfrentarlo.

Yamato termino su primer concierto en Nueva York, y todos querían festejar, pero él lo único que quería era ir a buscar a Mimi, así que dijo que exploraría un poco y luego regresaría con ellos. Camino por muchas calles intentando localizar la dirección que le dijo Sora, marcando como loco una y otra vez el teléfono de Mimi, pero nunca contesto

-Hello-Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa-Yamato dijo con desesperación

-Lo siento, no estoy con ella, dejo su teléfono olvidado-Dijo aquella joven del otro lado de la línea

-No entiendo, no entiendo bien lo que dices, Mimi, soy yo, por favor sé que te hice daño, y sé que no quieres hablarme pero estoy en Nueva York, te veré, mañana te veré en Central Park

La chica al otro lado del teléfono no entendía nada del japonés que Yamato decía, y Yamato tampoco entendía nada de lo que la chica decía, hablaba demasiado radio y su ingles se limitaba a ciertas conversaciones para el show, para cuando acordó la chica le colgó. Yamato se sintió demasiado triste, y siguió buscando la dirección que le dieron, pero nunca la encontró. Regreso al hotel sin siquiera ir a la fiesta, se recostó en la cama y se llamó a su madre para ver cómo le iba con su hija. La pequeña se encontraba feliz, al cuidado de su abuela y de Takeru, a lo lejos escucho la voz de su padre suponiendo que esa mañana se encontraría en casa con su madre.

Anni se fue muy enojada del concierto a casa de Mimi, la habían dejado sola, y ella traía el teléfono de Mimi, llego a la casa y ahí estaban los dos

-Ten se te olvido-Dijo molesta dándole el teléfono-Y me olvidaron-Dijo aun haciendo un berrinche

-Lo siento Anni, Mimi se puso mal en el concierto, y mejor nos fuimos, pero iba a pasar por ti

-No mientas, me olvidaron-Anni era más caprichosa que Mimi y por eso se agradaban-¿Qué ocurrió?-Sus amigos se vieron y Mimi agacho la cabeza-Ya díganme

-¿Recuerdas que el chico del concierto dijo "Te amo Mimi"?-Mimi le dijo mientras Anni asentía-Bueno él es mi exnovio, por el que regrese con mis padres

La cara de Anni era un poema, ese chico tan guapo era exnovio de Mimi, ¿Mimi salía con un roquero?, Anni no lo podía creer, sabía que había pasado en Japón por palabras de Mimi pero nunca le había puesto rostro a la figura gris que describía.

-Por cierto, alguien te marco y conteste, le dije que habías olvidado tu teléfono, pero no sé si me entendió

-¿Por qué dices que no te entendió? ¿Había ruido?-Pregunto Mimi bastante preocupada revisando el teléfono

-No, es que hablaba japonés, lo único que entendí fue tu nombre

Mimi al revisar el teléfono no reconoció el número, ya que había borrado y loqueado de su mente el número de Yamato, y al ser un número que no reconoció no devolvió la llamada.

Esa noche Mimi y Yamato volvían a compartir el mismo cielo y el mismo aire, Yamato estaba dispuesto a decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, y que si no quería volver con él lo entendería pero él quería seguir teniendo contacto con ella. Al día siguiente le dijo a Mitsuo que iría a explorar la ciudad otra vez y que volvería una hora antes al concierto, Koji lo convenció ya que sabía que plan tenía. Volvió a buscar pero era una ciudad tan inmensa que no sabía cómo encontrara. Pidió indicaciones pero todo era tan confuso.

Pensó en esperarla en central Park donde le dijo que la esperaría y pasaron las horas y no llegaba, su hambre comenzaba a hacerle un dolor insoportable en su estómago. Comió algo cerca de ahí para no poder perderla de vista, pero nunca llego. Regreso decepcionado de vuelta para comenzar los preparativos, todos lo vieron mal e intentaron darle ánimos, pero esa era la última noche que pasaría en esa ciudad para después continuar con su viaje de dos semanas y ahí terminarían sus oportunidades.

El concierto fue algo tan normal, esa vez no sintió la misma emoción que sintió el día anterior. Por su parte Mimi cayo nuevamente en una depresión que le costó salir, quería imponerse a todo eso, pero su corazón estaba tan dañado que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Un día a principios de junio Mimi caminaba por una calle y encontró una pastelería, a la cual decidió entrar solo para mirar, pero al ver todos esos hermosos pasteles quiso aprender, le pidió a la dueña que si por favor le enseñaba o le daba trabajo para poder aprender, la dueña una señora ya mayor italiana de nombre Gianna le pregunto el por qué le estaba pidiendo tal cosa si era apenas una chiquilla de secundaria, le explico un poco de su vida y de lo que estaba pasando, la señora se le apiado tanto de ella que la hizo su aprendiz y a raíz de eso Mimi comenzó a tener un nuevo estilo de vida.

Mimi decidió desde ese día vivir, y hacer felices a los demás a base de ricos dulces y pasteles que ella misma de apoco los llenaba de amor, su maestra la persuadió de volver a la escuela, para que pudiese estudiar en una universidad de gastronomía o repostería, Mimi decidió hacerle caso. Al ver este cambio de parte de Mimi, sus padres se pusieron muy contentos, al igual que sus amigos. Paso casi un año y Mimi no se comunicaba con sus amigos den Japón por estar tan concentrada en su nueva vida olvidar a Yamato fue imposible, pero ya no le dolía tanto pensar en él ni pensar en su hijo. Los amaba a los dos, pero era algo que tenía que dejar atrás.

Poco antes de entrar a la universidad Mimi conoció a un chico que con frecuencia iba a visitarla a la pastelería, y decidió darse una pequeña oportunidad, pero en su corazón siempre estuvo Yamato y esa relación no pudo superar más de los dos meses. Mimi creía que jamás podría volver a tener algo serio con alguien y dedico mejor su tiempo a estudiar y al negocio al que había entrado. Ella no estaba reacia al amor, pero todas sus relaciones continuaron siendo tormentosas por el recuerdo de Yamato.

Después de muchísimos años con ayuda del dinero que había ganado construyo un pequeño restaurante que con el tiempo gano bastante popularidad, ella era el chef principal. Casi trece años después Mimi conoció en ese restaurante a Andrew Jhonson un bombero que iba con frecuencia ahí, pero no iba a verla, si no que se había enamorado perdidamente de la comida de Mimi, no sabía quién era el cocinero hasta que un día pidió hablar con el chef, y entonces fue amor casi a primera vista para Andrew, para ese entonces Mimi estaba por fin superando aquel feo incidente en Japón, al cabo de un año de citas y un noviazgo corto de menos de 5 meses Andrew le propuso matrimonio, Mimi quería ser feliz y acepto tal proposición, solamente avisándole a Miyako la situación y que guardara el secreto que pronto iría a Japón para presentarles a su marido.

Un año después de casados Daisuke la contacto, diciéndole que quería abrir un restaurante, pero que no sabía cómo empezar, Mimi lo hablo con Andrew y la convenció de que le ayudara al chico a abrir uno en Japón, y así ella tendría una excusa para ir a visitar más seguido a sus padres los cuales se habían ido hacia más de 4 años de vuelta a Japón. Todo estaba casi listo, Mimi para esas fechas ya estaba embarazada y el día que dio a luz, Andrew tuvo que salir de emergencia sin poder acompañarla al hospital, ella tuvo que ir con su odiosa suegra que no la quería por no ser Americana, y por su sumisa cuñada que tenía que estar a las órdenes de su madre.

Pero ese día ocurrió un accidente, en el cual Andrew quedo atrapado y perdió el conocimiento dejándolo muy grave, Mimi no se enteró de esto porque su suegra no le quiso decir para que su estado de salud no empeorara, pero fue inevitable no decirle ya que esa misma tarde falleció de intoxicación por humo.

Mimi creyó que no tenía sentido nada, y volvió a casa con su pequeño bebe en brazos, la señora Gianna estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de ella, le dijo que volviera a casa con sus padres, que los necesitaba, pero ella no quiso hacer nada por el dolor que sentía

-Este mismo dolor fue el que sentiste aquella vez que te vi entrar a la pastelería cuando eras una niña, ahora eres una mujer y tienes una criatura que te necesita, necesitas estar fuerte y sana para poder llevar las cosas, vuelve a casa niña.

Y así fue como después de dos años y de una larga lucha con su suegra por pelear que su nieto se quedara en américa con ella fue como volvió a Japón. Y a decir verdad en el primer momento en el que volvió a ver a Yamato su corazón se aceleró haciéndola sentir como una adolecente, esperando el día en el que las cosas volvieran a funcionar entre ellos, y esperando el día en que no fuera tan cobarde para decirle a Yamato lo que en realidad sentía por él.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como la están llevando en este encierro?. Gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo por el ultimo capitulo, tenemos que superar todos esto. Este es un nuevo capitulo del pasado, mas bien del pasado de Mimi, que me di cuenta de que casi todo es de Yamato, así que decidí darle un poquito a Mimi también, y esto es lo que paso en sus años en América. Por cierto, los capítulos del pasado están apunto de acabar falta uno o dos capítulos mas, y mas o menos como unos 6 del futuro, así que espero que les guste y los leo a todos. **


	18. La batalla por Natsuo

Capítulo 18: La batalla por Natsuo

Mimi no durmió en toda la noche esperando en la sala a ver a qué hora llegaba Yamato para poder hablar con él, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Al amanecer Koushiro le llamo

-Mimi, disculpa la hora pero es urgente

-No te preocupes, no he descansado bien, se llevaron a Natsuo y estoy muy preocupada, y se quien hizo esto pero no tengo pruebas

-¿Fue la madre de Natsuo cierto?-Koushiro se escuchaba bastante preocupado-Natsuo me marco anoche por equivocación cuando estaban intentando sacarla del cuarto, la escuche muy mal y contacte a todos, pero todos estaban ya enterados

-Si fue bastante traumático para ella, y para Yamato. Tienes razón fue la madre de ella, volvió hace poco y quiere llevársela a como dé lugar

-Pasare por ti en dos horas, iremos a la casa de Takeru, creo que ya liberaron a Yamato, pero la situación de Natsuo es algo complicada

Mimi despertó a Sei para cambiarlo y darle de comer, dos horas después Koushiro paso por ella para rápidamente llegar a casa de Takeru, todos ya se encontraban ahí, y al ver a Mimi entrar las miradas fueron directamente con ella

-Dame a Sei para que vaya a jugar con sus primos al cuarto de los bebes-Dijo Miyako tomando a Sei en brazos

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió?-Pregunto inmediatamente Taichi

-No lo sé con exactitud, estaba cocinando en mi casa cuando escuche el escándalo y la vecina fue a hablarme que a mí "Novio" lo estaban llevando preso

-¿Volviste a salir con mi hermano?- Takeru estaba más conmocionado con esa noticia que con que su hermano fuera preso por secuestro

-No, pero los vecinos piensan que salimos solo por ser amigos cercanos

-Si claro "amigos cercanos"-Dijo en burla Taichi, a lo que recibió un golpe por parte de la castaña

-Lo acusan de secuestro, y fue Asami

-¿La bruja del oeste volvió?-Dijo Joe bastante sorprendido

-Hace poco y se quiere llevar a Natsuo como de lugar

-Eso será imposible porque mis padres registraron a Natsuo como su fuera hermana de nosotros, es legalmente de mis padres-Takeru estaba bastante molesto por la situación

-Lo sé, no sé cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante tontería

-Pues lo hará, lo conseguirá de una u otra manera-Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Ken a la entrada de la puerta, y lo vieron junto con Iori y junto a Yamato

-¡¿Volviste del infierno he señor Ishida?!-Dijo Taichi para calmar un poco los ánimos

-No molestes que estoy en modo automático-Dijo bastante irritado Yamato dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar café

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto Sora bastante inquieta

-Asami tiene ciertas pruebas de que fue a buscar a su hija en diversas ocasiones y se la negaron, también tiene pruebas de que ella no quiso dar en adopción a su hija y que se la robaron, así que nos iremos a juicio-Dijo Iori mientras revisaba su Tablet para buscar documentos

-¿Juicio? ¿Eso es posible? Papá y mamá la registraron para que no tuviera este tipo de problemas en un futuro y ¿Me vienen con esto?-Dijo bastante molesto Takeru

-Le permití ver a mi hija, le permití que estuviera con ella, la trato horriblemente, y la hizo llorar, nunca se la negué, nunca fue a buscarla, y ella la dejo con una carta, si alguien se la robo no fui yo por que apareció en mi casa-Yamato salió de la cocina con una tasa bastante grande de café

-Ahora hay otro problema-Ken quien trabajaba en la policía les hizo ver eso-Tus padres tienen la custodia legal de Natsuo, y Yamato está acusado de secuestro y que no quiere entregarle a su hija a su madre, y el problema es este, hasta que Yamato sea exonerado de los cargos no podrá ver a Natsuo y ella permanecerá bajo vigilancia en casa de tus padres

-Lo que me faltaba más problemas, cuando será el día que me den un respiro, estuvimos bien sin esa mujer, si tuve mis detalles con Natsuo pero algo que hablando con ella y diciéndole las cosas no entendiéramos, pero esto va más allá, tiene dos días, DOS DIAS, de conocer a su hija y ya provocó la tercera guerra mundial-Dijo Yamato para después beber casi de golpe su café

-Estará muy triste si no estás con ella-Joe dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Yamato

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Robármela ahora si enserio?-Yamato estaba fuera de sí, había pasado una larga noche y parecía que no terminaría aquí

-Bien, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¿Que necesitas Iori?-Pregunto Taichi para poder buscar todo lo que necesitara

-Primero armar el caso, tenemos muchos documentos en el banco, muchísimas fotografías familiares, y necesitamos que todos testifiquen, hasta tu hermano Joe

-Miren-Dijo Hikari llegando a la sala para prender la televisión

En un programa de chismes Asami se encontraba llorando, mientras las conductoras la apoyaban

-_Es que él me amenazo con que abortara, pero yo no quería, y luego me dijo que si no le daba a mi bebe el haría que no volviera a tener trabajo en la industria….extraño a Natsuka, la extraño muchísimo, bebe si estás viendo esto mama te ama_-Las lágrimas no sabían si eran falsas o de verdad

-Que se vaya al demonio, ni siquiera puede pronunciar bien el nombre de su hija-Grito Yamato a la televisión

Koushiro llevo a casa a Yamato y a Mimi, ella le pidió a Miyako que si le cuidaba a Sei para poder ayudarlo a limpiar las cosas que habían roto, extrañamente no había prensa esperándolos y no les interesaba por qué pero estarían bien por un momento, pero al llegar Mitsuo y Jp se encontraban ahí con un equipo ordenando todo

-¿Noche difícil eh señor?-Dijo Jp mientras intentaba sacarle una sonrisa a Yamato, pero Mimi negó

-Iori llevara el caso, y otros dos abogados más Masaru y Thomas también llevaran el caso, pero el principal será Iori, por estar en este caso desde que prácticamente era un estudiante de secundaria-Mitsuo dijo mientras veía como Yamato se iba al cuarto de su hija y se sentaba en su cama

-Aquí no la encontraron, sigue igual como lo dejo el día anterior-Se escuchó decir a un Yamato muy triste

-¿No le puedes ni siquiera llamar?-Pregunto Jp

-No, tienen el teléfono de Mama bloqueado y posiblemente el suyo también, la única forma es a la antigua mandarle una carta a escondidas-Dijo Yamato bastante triste-Quisiera que me dejaran solo después de que terminen de limpiar, y que me digan que es lo que se hará después

-El señor Ishida quieren que terminen pronto-Mitsuo ordeno a los trabajadores de limpieza-Perdimos un sartén en combate-Dijo para apaciguar un poco las cosas

-Es lo de menos, perdí a mi hija en combate-La cara de Yamato gritaba desesperación

-Ten encontramos esto en tu habitación, por el color yo digo que es de tu pequeña-Mitsuo dijo al entregarle un celular rosado

Minutos mas tarde todos se fueron excepto Mimi, quien se había quedado preparando algo de comer, mientras Yamato seguía de la misma manera

-Dije que todos se fueran-Yamato le dijo a Mimi cuando la vio entrar al cuarto

-Te escuche, pero no puedo irme, no viéndote así-Mimi dejo la bandeja en la mesita que tenía Natsuo

-He estado en peores situaciones, perdí a mi hijo, perdí a mi novia, y ahora perdí a mi hija

-No has perdido a tu hija, solo están pasando por un momento, ella volverá pronto si, ella y tú y yo y Sei seremos de nuevo una familia

-¿Tú y Sei? Pero…

-Sé que no es el momento y quería decírtelo cuando fuera oportuno pero siento que necesitas algo alegre para llevar estas cosas...-Yamato no entendía que quería decir-Nunca te olvide, jamás…-No pudieron continuar por que alguien insistentemente tocaba la puerta-Yo abro, espera aquí-Al abrir Mimi se encontró según ella con un Joe adolecente-¿Si?

-Disculpe…se encuentra Natsuo?-Aquel chico venia agitado y cansado

-Eh no…no se encuentra-Mimi sonrió pícaramente al ver cierto interés por el joven

-Y el señor Ishida, ¿Salió ya de la cárcel el señor Ishida?

-Si se encuentra…pero no creo que quiera ver a nadie-Mimi no sabía qué hacer en esa situación

-Donde puedo encontrar a Natsuo, me preocupa, no responde mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, y ahorita que dice eso no sé dónde encontrarla

-Déjalo que entre, tiene que escuchar esto-Dijo Yamato saliendo de la habitación de Natsuo con cara de pocos amigos

Yoshio entro y Mimi lo condujo hasta el sofá para después irse a la cocina por algo de beber, mientras Yamato se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá

-¿Qué relación tienes con Natsuo?-Pregunto directo Yamato

-¡¿Matt, hiciste entrar al chico solo para interrogarlo?!-Grito Mimi desde la cocina

-No, es que le voy a dar una misión, y no sé qué relación tenga-Grito Yamato para responderle a Mimi

-Se ve que el chico está interesado en tu hija y tú te comportas como un padre celoso-Dijo Mimi saliendo de la cocina con té y algo de comer

-Que dices yo no soy un padre celoso-Dijo Yamato bastante sonrojado, Mimi los vio y los dos estaban sonrojados con tales cosas que ella había dicho

-Bueno vera… yo soy amigo de Natsuo…soy su Sempai…y soy hijo de Shin hermano de Joe

-Si bien decía que eras un mini Joe, te pareces más a el que a tu padre-Dijo Mimi haciendo sonrojar a Yoshio

-¿Conoce a mi padre?-Pregunto Yoshio mientras tomaba la taza de té que le habían dado antes

-Por favor, nos desviamos del tema-Dijo Yamato perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-Mira, por las noticias deduzco que sabes que paso anoche-Yoshio asintió-Bueno, no podré ver a Natsuo hasta que todo se aclare, no le puedo llamar no le puedo escribir un correo no le puedo visitar, no nada, Natsuo y yo estamos distanciados hasta que todo esto se aclare-Yoshio seguía asintiendo-Tu serás mi mensajero, nadie sospechara de ti, eres su amigo, un chico…

-Guapo, inteligente, que se ve que estás interesado en su hija-Mimi volvió a hacer sonrojar a ambos

-¡¿De qué lado estas?!-Yamato estaba perdiendo la paciencia con eso que Mimi decía a cada rato

-Imagínate si Haru hubiera sido niña también-Dijo Mimi bastante divertida con la situación

-Como sea, por favor mándale algunas cosas, que yo ni nadie de nosotros le podemos enviar ¿Si?

-Por supuesto señor, los ayudare con micho gusto-Dijo Yoshio bastante animado

-Está bien, iré a preparar la maleta, dios tengo que ver a mi padre, entran el lunes a clases verdad-Dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba del sofá

-Así es señor mi último semestre en la escuela-Yoshio estaba bastante orgulloso de ello

-Gracias a dios el ultimo-Dijo Yamato yendo al cuarto de Natsuo, a lo que Mimi rio divertida

Después de un tiempo Yamato salió con una mochila bastante grande, una bolsa con probablemente zapatos y su celular. Se las dio a Yoshio y le dijo que había una carta en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila, le dio la dirección de sus padres y el joven salió en busca de Natsuo. Mimi después de que Yoshio se fue, obligo a Yamato a comer algo y a dormir un poco, ya que después de todo eso comenzaría una lucha mucho mayor que la que habían pasado cuando eran niños.

Yoshio llego a casa de los abuelos de Natsuo, y el que abrió fue Hiroaki, por su mente pasaron miles de ideas y ya parecía un padre celoso, pero su esposa calmo los ánimos. Yoshio no pudo ver a Natsuo ya que se encontraba dormida, y por cuestiones de los abogados le dijo que tal vez por un tiempo no recibiría visitas, Yoshio entendió que era una situación bastante complicada y le dio las cosas que Yamato había enviado.

-Abuela-Dijo Natsuo saliendo un poco más tarde de la habitación que antes era de Takeru

Sus abuelos se encontraban comiendo, pero no le habían querido hablar para que descansara un poco

-Ven a comer, aún está caliente-Dijo su abuelo invitándola a comer, ella se sentó al lado de su abuelo mientras su abuela le servía

-Vino un jovencito, y te trajo algunas cosas que te envió tu papá-Natsuo se sorprendió de lo que su abuela había dicho, no sabía a quién había enviado su padre-Dijo que se mantendría en contacto contigo por internet y que tu padre había dejado una carta en tu mochila

-¿Abuela quién era?-Pregunto bastante curiosa Natsuo

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero era un chico de lentes, alto-Natsuko intentaba recordar el nombre que le habían dicho pero con todo ese caos se le olvido fácilmente

-¿Yoshio?-Natsuo se sorprendió por la descripción que le habían dado

-Sí, el mismo-Su abuelo dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla-Tu padre está muy preocupado por ti, y hará lo mejor que pueda para sacarte de esta situación

-Abuelo…-La voz de la jovencita se escuchaba bastante apagada, ambos voltearon a verla-¿Por qué mi mamá no me quiere?

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Natsuko le impidió hablar, Hiroaki tampoco pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, Natsuko no pudo más y fue corriendo a la cocina a llorar para que su nieta no la viera, esa situación jamás debió ocurrir, jamás debió volver la madre de su pequeña, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás y tendrían que pelear todos por la custodia de la jovencita.

* * *

**Hola a todos he vuelto, estuve muy ausente en esta historia por que me enfoque en hacer unos pedidos para un fic de Kimetsu no yaiba, y he decir que he estado bastante picada con ese anime, si les gusta pueden irme a hacer peticiones. Volviendo con esta historia, al fin pude terminar este capitulo que lo tuve a medias desde hacia días, y aquí introduzco a dos personajes mas, que no se si los vaya a hacer recurrentes o solo mencionados y son Masaru y Thomas de digimon Data Squad, debo decir que nunca jamás he visto esa saga, y si vi fueron algunos dos capítulos por que ya no tenia tiempo de verla en la television, por que los introduje bueno es que me quedaba sin nombres de personajes que poner. Espero que les guste y estaré leyéndolos**


	19. La vida no tan feliz de Yamato

Capítulo 19: La vida no tan feliz de Yamato

Había pasado un año desde que Natsuo nació, y más de un año desde que perdió a su hijo y a Mimi. Natsuo en cierta manera había traído algo bueno a su vida, había unido a sus padres de alguna manera, y había hecho que sus amigos volvieran a hablarle. Y ahora estaban festejando su primer cumpleaños. Estaban los cuatro en su casa comiendo pastel mientras convivían como una verdadera familia.

Después de aquella gira pro américa Yamato no había vuelto a Nueva york y el teléfono ya no le contestaba, diariamente escribía a un correo que no sabía si seguía en funcionamiento o no, y el chat ya no se conectaba, pero bueno en aquellos años uno podía estar conectado al chat sin necesidad de estar visible, y eso es lo que mas inquietud le causaba. Su familia se veía feliz, Takeru se veía aún más feliz porque él era el que más había sufrido con la separación de sus padres, si no fuera por el hecho de que había perdido a Mimi y había perdido a su hijo, aquella escena familiar le hubiera causado una gran felicidad. Su estabilidad mental le estaba haciendo estragos cada vez más, ya no podía dormir bien, y le costaba bastante trabajo estar en completa tranquilidad, esto también le afectaba en su carrera ya que tenía meses que no escribía nada decente.

Sus amigos del grupo estaban bastante preocupados por Yamato, inclusive el dueño de la compañía se encontraba bastante preocupado porque Yamato parecía que divagaba Todo transcurría con tranquilidad y no había cambios en el ambiente hasta que cierto día su padre los dejo solos a él y a su hija, no debía ser un problema ya se había acostumbrado a estar solamente con Natsuo y le parecía una idea tan terrible. Ella jugaba cerca de la mesa de la sala mientras Yamato escribía unos correos por la computadora cuando recibió una llamada de una de las secretarias de Toma, no había problema alguno con esa llamada solo que la contesto por medio del altavoz. Natsuo le llamo la atención la voz de aquella mujer, jamás en su vida la había escuchado. Se levantó y con pacitos torpes llegando a la mesa de la sala, intento tomar el teléfono de Yamato, pero lo único que consiguió fue colgar la llamada sin intención

-Natsuo no hagas eso, era una llamada importante-Dijo Yamato tomando el teléfono para regresar la llamada-Lo lamento señorita Megumi, Natsuo estaba jugando con el teléfono-Dijo nuevamente Yamato poniendo el altavoz en el teléfono

-Descuida querido, solo te quería decir que ya agende tu cita con el doctor y será el siguiente miércoles a medio día, cualquier cosa me dices para arreglarlo

-Ma…mama-Dijo Natsuo para que Yamato se le quedara viendo- Mama-Dijo casi gritándole a Yamato

-Lo siento tengo que colgar, si hago cambio de planes te avisare-Inmediatamente Yamato colgó y vio que la pequeña Natsuo comenzaba a llorar-¿Qué ocurre?-Yamato cargo a su hija pero esta estaba en un llanto incontrolable

Por más mimos y cariños que le diera Natsuo estaba incontrolable y solamente repetía una y otra vez la palabra Mama, pero él no entendía que ocurría

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué ocurre?-Yamato en un momento de desesperación llamo a su madre

-Hola, podrías venir, Natsuo no deja de llorar, ya la cambie, ya le di de comer, no se está ahogando con nada, no tiene fiebre, no tiene nada solo está llorando, estaba hablando con Megumi la de la disquera y colgó ella el teléfono y comenzó a llorar, incluso le di el teléfono porque pensé que eso quería y no. Lleva llorando casi dos horas

-Está bien iré para haya enseguida

Cuando Natsuko llego a casa de su ex esposo se lo encontró en el pasillo y él se sorprendió

-Le pasa algo a la niña y Yamato no sabe que pasa-Dijo un poco nerviosa Natsuko a lo que Hiroaki entro con prisa a la casa

Yamato se encontraba en una esquina de la casa cubierto con una sábana y se escuchaba que cantaba, no se escuchaba la voz de Natsuo y alquilarles la sabana la niña estaba dormida entre los brazos de su padre

-Al fin se cansó y dejo de llorar-Los ojos de Yamato también estaban rojos por el llanto que parecía que también había tenido hacia poco

-Dámela la llevare a dormir-Dijo su madre intentando quitársela

-No, lo intente y despierta y vuelve a llorar-Dijo en voz quedita mientras continuaba arrullándola.

Después de rato Yamato pudo al fin dejar dormir a Natsuo en la cama, y les explico a sus padres lo que había ocurrido

-Así que dices que nunca ha conocido a esta señorita-Dijo Hiroaki mientras los tres habían estado en la mesa para beber algo

-Sí, jamás la ha visto y al escuchar su voz comenzó a llamarla mamá

-Entonces tiene claro que su mama no está, y que yo soy su abuela

-Eso parece, arregle una cita con un psicólogo para este miércoles y tal vez ahí le pida ayuda para meter también a una terapia o a algo a Natsuo

Todos estaban preocupados porque era la primera vez que ocurría eso pero no sería la última vez que Natsuo hacia ese tipo de rabietas para poder hablar con su madre. El psicólogo le recomendó a Yamato que le dijera la verdad de que su madre se había ido y que no dijera cosas malas sobre Asami pese a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsuo ya tenía dos años y la pregunta de donde estaba su mamá era pan de cada día, a veces le preguntaba a su abuelo al cual no se le despegaba era como una pequeña sombrita. A Hiroaki se le partía el corazón tener que "mentirle" en cierto modo, decirle que su mama estaba trabajando y que no podía ir con ellos por el momento, pero la niña no se quedaba conforme con ello. Yamato a pesar de estar en terapia psicológica tenía sus momentos de recaída, y ese día fue el que más le dolió. Toma como cada año hacia su fiesta privada para los patrocinadores, y un año anterior KOD no había asistido por decisión de Yamato, pero ese año se tenían que presentar si o si para la promoción de su nuevo disco. Después del concierto fue con sus amigos, pero esa noche se sentía tan familiar, sentía que de algún modo extraño había vuelto al pasado.

Y comenzó a beber y a sentirse mal, se sentía destrozado, esa noche más que ninguna otra extrañaba a Mimi, extrañaba a su pequeño hijo, Taichi hacía dos años no había hecho nada por él esta noche lo salvaría y antes de que comenzara a perder el juicio por completo se lo llevo a casa

-Tienes que controlarte-Dijo Taichi un poco preocupado mientras conducía hacia casa de Yamato, este se encontraba en un estado casi inconsciente

-No puedo Tai- Decía Yamato arrastrando un poco las palabras-Tai, no puedo ya con mi vida-Taichi lo veía de reojo-Perdí un hijo, perdí al amor de mi vida, tengo una hija de una mujer que nunca quise, y ella pregunta por la estúpida de su madre…

-Ei un momento, antes de que continúes hablando mal de todos, cometiste errores como todos, hiciste lo que hiciste, pero Natsuo no tiene la culpa de nada, ella es el producto de todo lo malo, ella merece ser amada porque es una niña preciosa es muy amable y buena y tú solo has estado logrando todo eso, no lo hagas por nadie más hazlo por tu hija

-Por eso te amo Tai…TE AMO TAICHI-Dijo Yamato llorando

-Es enserio ahora lloraras-Taichi quería llegar lo más rápido posible a casa de Yamato para que este pudiera descansar, se encontraba realmente mal

Era ya bastante tarde y había pasado la hora de dormir de Natsuo quien se encontraba sentada en la ventana esperando a su padre, ella daba pequeños cabezazos mientras intentaba quedarse despierta, Hiroaki quien se encontraba viendo una película se percató de dicha escena, apago el televisor y se levantó yendo al lado de su nieta

-¿Lista para dormir?-Pregunto con una voz amable

-Papi no llegar-Dijo la niña con carita triste y con los ojitos casi cerrados

-Papá está trabajando y llegara muy tarde y tú tienes mucho sueño, que tal si vamos a dormir y en la mañana cuando despiertes papá estará en la cama contigo y puedes gritarle que lo quieres mucho y que quieres ir al parque ¿Qué te parece?-Hiroaki se quería vengar de esa manera que Yamato no hubiese avisado que llegaría más tarde de la hora de dormir de Natsuo

-¿Papa volverá? ¿ No irse?

-Papá está trabajando, anda muñequita, vamos a dormir-Dijo Hiroaki levantándola de la sillita, en sus brazos Natsuo estuvo a punto de caer dormida.

Después de ponerle el pijama y acostarla en la cama que compartía con su padre porque nunca compraron una cuna o una camita para ella, Hiroaki se fue nuevamente a ver la televisión. Paso casi media hora cuando Taichi había llegado con un alcoholizado Yamato a casa, Hiroaki no hizo preguntas y metió a su hijo a la casa, Yamato estaba casi inconsciente como pudo se tumbó en el sofá vio en la mesa de la sala una pequeña botella de vidrio que empezó a beber como si no existiera mañana

-En qué demonios estás pensando, crees que esa maldita cosa te va a ayudar, esta maldita cosa te metió en todos los problemas que tienes-Hiroaki estaba bastante molesto intentando quitarle la botella de cerveza que él se había empezado a tomar después de que Natsuo se había ido a dormir

-No importa, ya lo perdí todo-Las palabras de Yamato poco se entendían por la forma de hablar del rubio-Perdí a mi hijo perdí a mi novia, tengo una hija que la madre no se quiso quedar, lo perdí todo, estoy a punto de perder también la cordura

-Tienes que dejar esto tienes una niña, ahora es tu responsabilidad-Hiroaki se sentó al lado de él intentando nuevamente quitarle la cerveza de la mano

-Todo es mi culpa, todo, si no hubiera cometido ese error Mimi nunca se hubiera ido seguiríamos aquí juntos los tres…-Hiroaki vio cómo su hijo comenzaba a llorar como aquel día en el que se enteraron de que Mimi había perdido al bebe-MIMI, MIMI VUELVE CONMIGO-Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el salón Hiroaki intento callarlo para que no despertara a Natsuo pero esto fue todo en vano- Mimi vuelve conmigo, te prometo que los tres seremos felices

El llanto de Yamato se hizo presente, Hiroaki intento abrazarlo cuando escucho el llanto de la pequeña Natsuo

-Papa feliz con Natsuo, Natsuo no dejar a papa

Los dos voltearon a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba aferrada a la pierna de su padre, Yamato no podía con eso no podía con toda la culpa que sentía, se arrodillo junto a ella abrazándola mientras la pequeña continuaba con su llanto

-Papá no te dejara, jamás te abandonara, siempre estará contigo, siempre-Yamato se aferraba al cuerpo de su pequeña hija

Esa noche las lágrimas que derramo Yamato lo hicieron entender que esa pérdida no la podría superar solo, que necesitaba más ayuda de la que él creía, y las lágrimas de derramo Natsuo le hicieron entender que tenía a alguien de quien cuidar el resto de su vida, que no importaba si Asami se encontraba con él, él tenía que sacar adelante a la pequeña solo, y que entendía a la perfección que Mimi no volvería con tan solo gritarle que volviera, a un continente de distancia jamás lo escucharía. Tendría que sanar el junto con su hija quisiera o no, lo tendría que hacer por la pequeña Natsuo.

La vida comenzó a pasar, y Yamato tenía constantemente más giras y más conciertos haciéndose un músico muy reconocido, pero él no quería que todo ese dinero y esa fama que tenía fueran a afectar la vida de su hija, él quería que tuviera una vida normal que hiciera lo que él quisiera, ser cantante, actriz, científica lo que ella quisiera, no se lo iba a prohibir. Al entrar a la guardería no la llevo a una escuela cara y particular, si no que la llevo a la misma guardería a la que el asistió.

La situación con su familia había comenzado a mejorar cuando Natsuo cumplió cinco años, sus padres de alguna manera extraña habían comenzado a volver a salir, inclusive Hiroaki varias noches por semana ya no iba a dormir a casa, y tanto Takeru como Yamato no entendían en que momento había ocurrido eso, ¿En qué momento comenzaron a salir? ¿En qué momento se hicieron unidos?

-Por mi está bien-Dijo un día Takeru que salió al parque con Natsuo y Yamato

-Por mí también pero Natsuo a veces lo extraña, dice que es injusto que su abuelo se vaya a dormir a otra casa, que por que la abuela no duerme en nuestra casa, que yo duerma con papa y mama con ella-Dijo mientras reía de la situación graciosa

-¿Y qué? ¿Que yo viva solo? Aun no termino la universidad y mi madre la está pagando en lo que encuentro algo con que sostenerme

-Ah también tiene respuesta para eso, quiere que tú duermas en el sofá-Yamato rio divertido

-Engendraste un pequeño mounstro-Takeru dijo un poco decepcionado de lo que su propia sobrina había dicho

-Si esto sigue así, uno de los dos tendrá que vivir solo, y no lo digo en modo de burla, imagínate que a mama se le ocurra ir a vivir con nosotros porque quiere cuidar de Natsuo, o que papa quiera irse con mamá nosotros nos quedaremos con todo el departamento

-Al fin Natsuo tendría su cuarto para ella sola, Kari dijo que Natsuo ya le dijo de qué color quiere su propio cuarto, lo quiere blanco con mucho rosa-Takeru amaba hablar de las cosas divertidas que decía Natsuo

-Quiere pintar la habitación de papa de rosa, que por que el azul de la casa es muy feo-Ambos estallaron en risa

-Kari también me dijo que Natsuo está preguntándole más a ella y a sora sobre su madre si la conocían o si sabían dónde estaban, ellas le dicen que si la conocen, no le dijeron como se llamaba solamente eso y que ella se había tenido que alejar de aquí para trabajar, lo mismo que tú le dices

-Estoy muy preocupado por eso, hace muchas preguntas y el doctor dijo que es normal pero me aterra decirle como es que su madre se fue, aún no está lista para la verdad.

Después de unos días Yamato se encontraba grabando cuando Jp los interrumpió diciendo que Yamato tenía varias llamadas de Jardín de niños porque a Natsuo le había pasado algo, pero que solamente el padre podía recibir la información, Yamato se asustó muchísimo y fue inmediatamente a buscarla. Al llegar con la directora se encontraba una señora un poco mayor que el gritándole a la maestra, la señora no volteo a ver quién había llegado

-Es injusto e imperdonable, mi hijo llego aquí hace una semana y ahora sufre bulling por parte de sus compañeras, por esa chiquilla que no tiene juicio

-Cálmese señora, no es como lo ve, Kenzo estaba molestando a Natsuo y ella se defendió y las demás la ayudaron a defenderse por que no es la primera vez que ocurre

-Eso es imposible mi hijo está bien educado jamás se podría burlar de alguien menos de una niña, esto está planeado porque él es el nuevo

-Tal vez porque es el nuevo no entiende la situación que pasa

-Y cuál es la dichosa situación porque yo veo que la niña está en perfecto estado, es solo por que mi hijo es nuevo

-Tal vez el señor Ishida quiera explicarle un poco-La señora volteo a ver a un joven roquero

-Oh ya entiendo, hacen todo esto porque es hija de un famoso, ve lo que le digo esta niña está mal educada, porque no vino la madre a hablar de estos temas, él es su padre una estrella de rock, porque tiene que hacer el aquí, yo no hablare con este tipo, que venga la madre de la niña a hablar

-No puede, ella jamás vendrá a esta reunión ni a ninguna otra, ya que nos abandonó, abandono a Natsuo cuando ella nació, así que no espere verla alguna vez, todas las veces que Natsuo se meta en problemas y tenga que venir su madre a hablar con los maestros jamás la vera, me vera a mi-Yamato dijo con una expresión seria

-Lamentamos llamarle señor Ishida, pero es que ocurrió un problema, Kenzo y Natsuo empezaron a pelear por que según Hanako Kenzo se burlaba de ella porque ayer tenían que venir las madres de familia a ver la clase de sus hijos y vino la señora Takaishi

-Si mi madre dijo que era una actividad solo para madres de familia y ella no quiso que Natsuo se sintiera sola, es mas no quería venir a clases pero mi madre la convenció, y al parecer se divirtió mucho Natsuo

-Esa es la situación señora Yamada, el día de ayer vino la abuela de Natsuo y Kenzo comenzó a decirle que tal vez a su madre no le importaba por que vino la abuela, Kenzo es nuevo pero aquí todos los niños saben que Natsuo vive con su padre solamente por una situación especial, Natsuo nunca se había comportado así jamás, y es la primera vez que ocurre, hasta nosotras mismas nos preocupamos por ello

-Me disculpo en nombre de mi hija por ese comportamiento, últimamente ha hecho muchas preguntas sobre su madre, ella va a terapia desde los tres años por lo mismo, el doctor nos dijo que le dijéramos las cosas como son, que su madre se fue porque era muy joven y quería continuar con sus estudios y su carrera, lamento mucho si se peleó con Kenzo hablare con ella para que no se repita

El semblante de la señora había cambiado drásticamente al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Yamato, ella lo conocía porque era un músico muy famoso pero nunca había escuchado lo que le pasaba, y además de que no era fan de él mucho menos entendía lo que había pasado, ella solamente creía que era una niña mal educada

-Yo no sé qué decirle señor Ishida, solo que no sabía la situación por la que atravesaba la niña, yo creí que por ser hija de usted era malcriada

-No, al contrario, estoy educando a mi hija como si yo tuviese un empleo normal que ganara el salario mínimo, usted puede ir a nuestra casa y ver que es un departamento común y corriente, en Odaiba, tiene los mismos juguetes que todos los demás niños, vestidos y zapatos como los de los demás niños, ella es una niña común y corriente

-Lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión hablare con mi hijo, disculpe las molestias maestra. Discúlpenos señor Ishida-La señora salió de la oficina de la directora un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento había tenido momentos antes

-¿Natsuo está bien maestra?-Pregunto Yamato

-Si señor Ishida, pero hay un problema, después de la pelea con Kenzo ya no quiso hablar y está en el rincón de un salón dibujando pero no quiere decir nada

La maestra lo condujo por un pasillo explicándole que había llorado muchísimo porque ese niño le había dicho que su madre no la quería, y que lo primeo que hizo fue irse a los golpes, y recordó cuando él era niño y se peleaba todo el tiempo con Taichi por ello, al entrar ella estaba en una mesita en el rincón dándole la espalda a la puerta, la maestra los dejo solos. Yamato se acercó a la pequeña rubia de dos coletas y se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella temiendo que su peso rompiera la pequeña silla

-Eso es muy bonito ¿Quién es?-Dijo Yamato viendo un dibujo de tres personas una mujer un hombre rubio y una niña rubia-¿Somos papa y mamá?-La niña le dio la espalda ahora a el-Oye no tienes por qué estar enojada conmigo yo no hice nada

-Si hiciste-Dijo por fin Natsuo

-Ah sí ¿Y que hice?-Yamato no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-Kenzo dice que mama se fue por tu culpa, que por trabajar tanto en la música mama se quedó sorda y ella se fue-Yamato no entendía la imaginación de los niños

-Eso no es cierto, mamá no es sorda, mamá escucha muy bien y no se fue porque yo trabajara tanto, cuando mamá y yo nos conocimos yo empezaba a hacer música y ella también trabajaba muchísimo, mamá trabaja lo mismo que yo. Voltea por favor-La niña negó-Mamá no se fue porque yo trabajara mucho o por que la haya dejado sorda, ni tampoco por que no te quisiera, mamá te quiere mucho pero ella era muy joven y tenía que seguir estudiando y tenía que seguir con una carrera, pero eso lo tenía que hacer en otra parte, cuando haya terminado con eso ella volverá

-Mamá no me quiere, si me quisiera hubiera venido a la clase de mamás, y no la abuela

-Te digo, mamá si te quiere solo que no puede venir

-Papi, ¿Tú me quieres?-Por primera vez Natsuo volteo con los ojitos llorosos e hinchados

-Papi te quiere muchísimo, y papi siempre estará contigo y jamás nos separaremos

-¿Promesa?-La pequeña Natsuo levanto su dedo meñique para hacer una promesa con su padre

-Promesa-Yamato entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de su pequeña hija

Unos años después se anunció una boda, los padres de Yamato se volvieron a casar, dejando a Natsuo y a Yamato solos en el departamento, pero con la promesa de que seguirían viendo todos los días a Natsuo. A partir de ese día Yamato se encontraría ahora si completamente solo criando a una niña. Después de varios años volvió a ir a América reanudando su búsqueda por Mimi, pero nunca la encontró, ni ese año ni los años siguientes. Natsuo había desarrollado cierto interés en Nueva York que durante todos esos años le había estado pidiendo que la llevara con él.

Yamato por la seguridad nunca llevo en ningún viaje a Natsuo por temor que pasara algo, tenía que protegerla, pero al llegar las vacaciones de ella viajaban con sus padres a casi cualquier lugar que ella quisiera, evitando salir del continente.

También en todos esos años jamás había tenido respuesta o algún contacto de Asami, hasta se le hacía bastante extraño que ninguno de los familiares de Asami había ido a buscarlo para presentarle a la niña, pero no pensaba mucho en ello entre el trabajo la casa y su hija quien llevaba la vida más normal de todas. Algunos de sus compañeros de la disquera se preguntaban que como hacían para que Natsuo no se comportara como una diva ya que algunos niños hijos de músicos si lo hacían pero Natsuo no.

Enfrentando buenos y malos días Natsuo y Yamato lograron vivir bien y estables por casi 16 años hasta ese día que Mimi llego, y todo se volvió aún más loco el día que Asami llego. Ahora era tiempo de Yamato pelear nuevamente con todos sus demonios interno, una batalla más dura que la que vivió en 1999 en el Digimundo.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, disculpen por la demora de este capitulo pero he tenido bastantes escritos que hacer, que voy retrasada con algunos pedidos, pero aquí esto nuevamente con otro capitulo y con el ultimo capitulo del pasado de Yamato, a partir de ahora todos los capítulos serán en el presente. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por continuar leyendo, espero sus comentarios y espero que también disfruten de este capitulo. Una nota super importante, en algunos diálogos de Natsuo omito el acento en la palabra Papá o Mamá y esto lo hago apropósito ya que muchos niños pequeños y sobre todo niños japoneses así lo dicen y pues estamos leyendo un dialogo de una bebé así que sin mas que decir los leo**


	20. La Familia Akino

Capítulo 20: La familia Akino

Había despertado por la noche, se encontraba solo en su cama el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, busco a Mimi por la habitación pero no se encontraba, salió y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en la casa tan solo encontró una pequeña nota en la mesa

_"__Fui por Sei, son como las 10 de la noche, me quedare en mi departamento para que Sei no te despierte, volveré temprano por la mañana, deje el almuerzo sobre el refrigerador, vendremos a comer contigo"_

Y por primera vez en muchísimos años Yamato se sentía realmente solo, quiso ir a buscar a Mimi pero creía que sería imprudente despertarla a las 4 de la mañana; preparo una taza de café, salió a la terraza con su vieja guitarra y comenzó a tocar, entre nota y nota una bocanada de humo salía de sus labios; la tristeza invadía su cuerpo y un repertorio de canciones viejas comenzaban a sonar. Vio el amanecer, vio como la gente comenzaba su día, también vio como de apoco su tristeza le impedía moverse; extrañaba muchísimo a su hija, al igual que Mimi. Decidió entrar a la casa alrededor de las 6 con 30, tomo una ducha fría y al salir se vistió lo mejor posible, no sabía que le esperaría el día, no sabía si tendría que ir con los abogados o ir directamente a la corte, o simplemente iría por su hija, no sabía que pasaría.

Se sentó en el sofá a revisar su teléfono, varias llamadas de un número desconocido, varios mensajes de texto de Thomas e Iori, diciéndole que se tendría que presentar ante la corte el siguiente lunes, así que tendría que ir a hablar con los maestros poco antes para aclarar la situación de Natsuo. Abrió la cuenta personal que tenia de Twitter y era tendencia por el escándalo, había comentarios tanto buenos como malos pero la mayoría eran comentarios buenos. Lo mismo pasaba en la fanpage de Facebook, y en los comentarios de Youtube. Reviso los periódicos y las páginas de noticias donde muchas de ellas apoyaban a Asami y otras tantas lo apoyaban a él, las redes en general estaban divididas. Vio nuevamente la entrevista de Asami y le hervía la sangre por todos esos comentarios negativos que hacían. Casi a las 8 sonó el timbre de la casa, abrió y se encontró a un pequeñito en su puerta sosteniendo una caja de pastel

-Patel, papa-Dijo entrando a la casa sin siquiera decir mas

-Ven acá los zapatos-Yamato lo jalo y le quito los zapatos, no creía que nuevamente tuviera un pequeño en la casa

-Nee-Grito Sei buscando a Natsuo

-Neechan no está salió-Dijo Yamato buscando a Mimi-¿Y mamá? ¿No vino contigo?

-Mama volver-Pero el lenguaje de Sei era un poco limitado así que espero Yamato a Mimi con la puerta abierta

-Lo siento-Dijo Mimi casi corriendo a la puerta-Deje mi puerta abierta y fui corriendo a cerrarla

-Pasa me había preocupado que Sei viniera solo-Mimi le sonrió tiernamente-Trajimos pastel y un poco de tortilla de huevo para acompañar lo que deje anoche-Mimi entro a la casa sintiendo el aura pesada del lugar-Anda a la mesa

Comieron en silencio Yamato se veía muy agotado y bastante triste

-Los abogados quieren que me presente el lunes a juicio, no sé qué tanto vaya a durar, y será una oportunidad para ver a Natsuo

-Tk me dijo que Natsuo había recibido las cosas, y que te extraña mucho

-También la extraño, la casa se siente muy vacía desde que ella se fue, quiero terminar pronto con esta farsa que está haciendo esa mujer pero…-Y entonces su teléfono volvió a sonar con ese número desconocido-¿Hola? Tengo tres llamadas de este teléfono

-¿Querido Yamato eres tú?-La voz algo afeminada de un hombre se hizo presente

-Eh si ¿Quién eres?-El rostro de Yamato se notaba algo confundido

-Soy Arata, querido me entere lo que te paso, ¿Estas bien?-La voz de aquel hombre había cambiado con el paso del tiempo

-Cómo has estado, tenía tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo conseguiste el numero?-Yamato estaba más confundido por eso

-Contactos con tus amigas modelos, el punto es que me entere ayer y estuve todo el día como loca buscando tu número y anoche te marque y nunca contestaste. Te llamo para lo siguiente, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en prisión?

-Realmente no recuerdo mucho, dime en que te puedo ayudar

-Tú a mí no me ayudaras querido, yo te ayudare a ti si quieres demandar a esa maldita bruja, cuenta con mi testimonio para descubrir a esa maldita perra

Los ojos de Yamato comenzaron a cristalizarse por eso que le había dicho aquel hombre que le había hecho daño a Mimi y ahora quería redimirse

-Gracias-La voz de Yamato se comenzaba a quebrar-Muchísimas gracias, te agradeceré toda la vida por esto

-Entonces querido dime donde verte para y hablar con tus abogados, estoy dispuesta a hundir a esa perra así como lo hizo conmigo

Después de decirle que se verían en el restaurante de Mimi a medio día hizo varias llamadas más a Iori

-¿Recuerdas al chico que te golpeo?-Yamato estaba tratando una fibra sensible

-No, es decir si recuerdo a un chico golpearme, pero no recuerdo su rostro

-Estuvo en prisión bastante tiempo, quiere pagarme por todo lo que nos hizo, va a testificar contra Asami, porque cuando quedo embarazada recurrió a él para que la ayudara pero él no quiso así que Asami lo hundió más en su juicio

Mimi estaba bastante intranquila y más porque era el quien ayudaría a Yamato

-Entiendo tu desagrado por ese hombre, pero es una ayuda extra que no contábamos, con su testimonio inclusive se puede revelar que por culpa de Asami perdimos un bebe

-No lo sé Yamato…luche contra eso durante toda mi vida y ahora topármelo así de repente

-Sé que fue algo precipitado pero tu restaurante es el lugar más neutro además ahí tiene un pequeño salón privado

-Está bien Yamato pero no me pidas que lo quiera de la noche a la mañana.

Dio el medio día y Yamato se encontraba en el salón privado, había entrado por la parte posterior del restaurante, Iori ya se encontraba ahí, mientras Thomas y Masaru se encontraban reuniendo más documentación, a la habitación llegaron unos señores más o menos de la edad de sus padres tal vez un poco más grandes, un señor y una señora, tras ellos llego un una persona vestido muy a la moda un chico con bastante maquillaje deduciendo que era Arata, y detrás de ellos llegaron dos hombres de traje, que dedujo que eran los abogados, pero ¿Quieran esos dos primeros señores? Se sentaron en la gran mesa un poco separados de ellos

-Querido, es un gusto verte de nuevo, y es un gusto que yo te vea con ropas decentes-Dijo Arata yendo a abrazar a Yamato, haciéndolo sentir incomodo porque era una persona que había visto una vez en la vida y actuaba con tanta familiaridad

-¿Cómo has estado? Muchísimas gracias por venir-Yamato se limitó a decir para que aquel chico se separara de el-Te presento a mi abogado Hida Iori

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Arata dándole la mano al joven abogado-Ellos son mis abogados, Hiyomi, y Yumura-Ambos abogados hicieron una leve reverencia-Y ellos Yamato, ellos me contactaron ellos querían conocerte desde hace tiempo, ellos son los padres de Asami los señores Akino

Yamato e Iori se sorprendieron de ver a aquellas personas ahí, no tenían nada preparado para ello, todos tomaron asiento pero Yamato se sentía bastante nervioso por la presencia de aquellas personas, Iori les ofreció algo de comer pero solo pidieron bebidas, ahora el joven era quien se hacía cargo de la situación al ver que el rubio se ponía bastante mal con esas personas ahí, los tres abogados se pusieron de acuerdo para dar la confesión de Atar durante el juicio, Yamato se disculpó y salió de ahí. Busco a Mimi en su oficina y vio que se encontraba con Sora y con Yolei y con Sei

-¿Ocurre algo?-Mimi se levantó para acercarse a Yamato

-Los padres de Asami vinieron, no se a que vinieron, no sé si me quieran quitar a mi hija o que quieran hacer, no han dicho nada solo se sentaron no han dicho ni palabra no entiendo que quieren-Yamato se encontraba bastante nervioso, las tres chicas lo veían algo preocupadas

-Ve con ellos ahorita yo llevo aperitivos-Dijo Mimi casi empujándolo afuera de la oficina

-Me la van a quitar-Yamato estaba bastante preocupado por esa visita

-No te la van a quitar, si vinieron con ese tipo es posible que vengan a hablar contigo de otra cosa, cualquier cosa estaré aquí en la oficina-Mimi estaba bastante preocupada por la condición de Yamato que sin pensarlo lo beso

-Otro para el camino-Yamato aprovecho esa oportunidad, ya que no sabía por que realmente lo había hecho

-No abuses de tu suerte Ishida-Dijo Mimi bastante sonrojada

-Me gusta cuando te pones así

-Solo ve-Dijo Mimi empujándolo por la espalda

Al llegar todos se encontraban bastante serios inclusive Iori

-Eh Yamato, los señores…tienen algo que decirte por eso vinieron-Dijo Iori levantándose de la silla indicándole un lugar a Yamato a lo que el rubio obedeció-Adelante señor Akino

Aquel hombre algo mayor que Yamato de cabellos oscuros y rasgos asiáticos bastante marcados se veía bastante cansado, era un hombre delgado con una vestimenta muy formal, la señora a su lado era una típica señora japonesa recatada, parecía que le gustaba vestir más típicamente que su madre, sin perder la elegancia y la belleza de Asami. Aparentemente de esa familia Natsuo solamente saco la belleza y los rasgos afilados de su abuela

-Lamentamos molestarlo señor Ishida, y entendemos que está pasando una situación difícil que no teníamos contemplado, mi hija sé que ha hecho muchas cosas por lo mimada y consentida que la teníamos pero creemos que esto ha llegado a un punto bastante cruel. Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Nomura y mi esposa se llama Yusui, hemos estado en busca de nuestra nieta desde el día en que nació.

-Tengo una duda señor, ¿Vinieron para llevársela?-Yamato dijo en seco evitando cualquier desliz del señor

-No señor Ishida, solamente queremos conocerla y tratarla, no merecemos arrebatarla de su familia, nosotros en este momento para ella somos unos completos desconocidos y no lo haremos-Yamato internamente suspiro

-Tenemos una cinta que tal vez podría ayudarle a usted a detener esta locura que mi hija ha estado haciendo-Aquella mujer hablo por primera vez

-Cuando nuestra hija dijo que estaba embarazada lo dijo en un tono sin importancia ya que su plan era abortar, pero nosotros la detuvimos e hicimos que se hiciera cargo y también le exigimos que le dijera al padre pero ella nunca nos dijo si le había dicho al padre o no-Hablo nuevamente el señor

-Si me hizo el comentario pero tenía yo planeado ayudarla con todos los gastos necesarios yo en ese tiempo la estaba pasando mal y mi plan era ayudarla económicamente y ver a mi hijo todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero ella quiso hacerlo de esta manera

-El día del parto contrato a una matrona, y ella le dijo que se llevara a la criatura a casa del papa y que no nos dijera que la hiciera pasar por muerta, pero nosotros estuvimos ahí el día del parto grabando ese momento, la matrona dijo que se había muerto la criatura pero lloro, él bebe lloro y se la quisimos quitar pero aquella mujer huyo del edificio en un carro, y todo quedó grabado en la cinta, hasta la confesión de mi hija cuando se lo recriminamos-La mujer decía con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tratamos de buscar al bebe, por que no supimos el sexo de la criatura, no supimos nada de lo que había pasado, donde vivía o donde se encontraría, dejamos de buscar por un muy largo tiempo haciéndole un pequeño altar en la casa, pero en las noticias de hace unos días la verdad vino a nosotros, contactamos a los que pudimos de la agencia de modelaje pero nadie nos quiso recibir al parecer Asami ya no tenía contactos en Japón se hizo de muchos enemigos aquí, hasta que recordamos a Atar que siempre fue muy amigo de Asami y nos contó todo, realmente no sé cómo podemos verte al rostro por todo el daño que te hizo mi hija-El padre de Asami se encontraba llorando también

-Solo permítetenos conocerla permite que esta señora conozca a su única nieta, porque eso es mi única nieta, no tengo más hijos y es probable que Asami jamás tenga más hijos

El corazón de Yamato se achico, y sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta

-Bueno…me encantaría que la conocieran, son su familia y no pueden estar separados pero existe un problema…con la demanda hay una orden de restricción para que vea a Natsuo, así se llama, así que será durante el juicio

-Querido, los señores están dispuestos a que tú conserves su custodia y también testificaran a tu favor

El rostro de Yamato se ilumino inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Arata, sentía que su mundo y las piezas de ese intrincado rompecabezas se empezaban a reacomodar. Después de ello se despidieron de Yamato, Iori le dijo que tendría que regresar a la oficina para reacomodar la información nueva. Yamato le dijo a Mimi que iría a la escuela de Natsuo para comentarles a los maestros la nueva situación y que por al menos un mes Natsuo no iría a la escuela. Para su buena fortuna ahí se encontraba el director, el cual muy comprensivo le dijo que sus compañeras o los propios maestros le enviarían las labores a Natsuo para que estuviera al corriente de todo.

-Señor Ishida, señor Ishida-La voz de un joven conocido lo llamo por un pasillo

-Yoshio, como estas me alegro de verte-Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa muy leve

-Igualmente señor, ¿Cómo ha esta? ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsuo?-Yamato entendió que el chico no había visto desde entonces a su hija

-Yo he estado bien, y de Natsuo, mi hermano dice que está bien, un poco triste. ¿Tú no la has visto nuevamente?

-No señor, su abuelo no me permitió verla dijo mientras estén en peleando su custodia era mejor no salir, pero me dijo que por internet la podía buscar, para mi mala fortuna no me responde los mensajes y sus amigos y yo hemos estado bastante preocupados-El rostro del chico denotaba bastante preocupación, Yamato le puso una mano en el hombro

-Tranquilo, estará bien y veras que pronto estará en la escuela, tal vez para tu graduación-Yamato dijo en forma de broma

-Señor Ishida-Yoshio resoplo un poco, entendía bien que Yamato quería proteger a Natsuo ya que era su única hija, pero algo dentro de él le decía que la quería ver más que nunca. Se habían conocido de la manera más extraña y él quería ayudarle de cualquier forma.

El domingo antes de que comenzaran las audiencias Taichi, sora y Mimi pasaron la mañana y la tarde con él, para que no se sintiera tan mal, pero al caer la noche Yamato se sintió más solo que nunca, casi dando las nueve de la noche escucho el timbre y algo dentro de él le hizo pensar que era la policía viniendo nuevamente por él, pero para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta se encontraba un pequeño oso con patas de niño y detrás del oso salió Sei y Mimi llevaba una pequeña bolsa de ropa

-Dormir con papa-Dijo Sei mientras le entregaba su oso

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-Pregunto Yamato algo confundido

-Mañana por la mañana es la audiencia y pues queríamos hacerte compañía para que descansaras mejor-El rubor en las mejillas de Mimi se hizo presente, mientras Sei continuaba dándole el osito a Yamato

-Pasen, sean bienvenidos-Yamato dijo con una gentil sonrisa

Más tarde Sei dormía en medio de los dos, Mimi veía a su pequeño mientras sentía como la mirada de Yamato posaba sobre de ella

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Dijo en susurro Yamato para no despertar a Sei

-Porque, he entendido muchísimas cosas estos años, tu no tuviste la culpa de todo lo que nos pasó, yo no tuve la culpa tampoco, y lo más importante…no te he olvidado…así como tú no me has olvidado-Susurro también Mimi

-Pero te casaste y tuviste un bebe…

-También saliste con más chicas…y la verdad si me gustaba muchísimo mí esposo y si intente olvidarte pero no pude, en verdad no pude-Mimi estaba bastante avergonzada por ello-Creo que aun te amo

Yamato estuvo a punto de desmayarse por ello, pero solamente tomo la mano de Mimi sobre la cabecita de Sei.

-Nunca te pude olvidar y te busque tanto tiempo, tantas veces. Nunca me resigne a tu partida y en medio de mi caos estaba una esperanza de que pronto te volvería a ver

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-El corazón de Yamato al escuchar esa proposición se detuvo, Mimi había tomado una decisión importante, y era volver a intentarlo con Yamato

-Si quiero volver a salir contigo-Yamato como pudo se acercó y beso a Mimi

Ahora si tenía el valor de enfrentar a Asami y recuperar de una vez por todas a Natsuo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, gracias por la espera y aquí tenemos el pre-antes del juicio, que siento que ese arco se alargara varios capítulos, pero bueno espero que les guste y tengo que advertirles un poco pero estamos a pocos capítulos del final, no estoy muy segura si so capítulos antes del final tal vez menos pero como siempre quiero advertirles antes de que definitivamente concluya la historia, pero no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo mas Mimatos, y un lemon que anda inconcluso, Los leo**


	21. La batalla legal p1

Capítulo 21: La batalla legal parte 1

Natsuo se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, su abuela ya le tenía preparado el desayuno y su abuelo estaba listo para ir a trabajar, prometió pasar por ellas antes de medio día que sería la audiencia. Tomó asiento y empezó a revisar el teléfono había muchísimos mensajes de parte de sus amigos, Yoshio y Hanako principalmente. Ese día era un día de un nuevo trimestre escolar pero no asistiría. Su abuela se sentó a desayunar con ella haciéndole plática sobre cosas un poco variadas, en esos días no quisieron prender el televisor por todas las cosas que se estaban diciendo de sus padres, pero en internet había más noticias falsas que verdaderas. A las 10 de la mañana Iori había ido como todos los días anteriores a repasar el caso con ella su abuela y su abuelo, se sabía de memoria todo lo que iba a decir, Iori no necesitaba contárselos ella había vivido en carne propia todas las cosas, pero al estar su padre en ciertas cosas la dejo un poco fuera de la realidad.

A las 11 su abuelo fue por ellas y fueron a la corte de Tokio. En la entrada estaba Yoshio y Hanako, aparentemente se habían fugado de la escuela para verla, Hanako inmediatamente la abrazo diciéndole que la extrañaba muchísimo y que pronto todo se arreglaría con sus padres.

-Me tenías muy preocupado-Dijo Yoshio al momento de poder hablar con ella-Por favor contesta mis mensajes…y los de Hanako…sé que estás pasando por algo muy duro pero siempre estaremos contigo

-Siempre, no lo olvides, desde hace muchos años hemos estado juntas ahora mas-Hanako dijo interrumpiendo a un nervioso Yoshio

Hanako se apartó momentáneamente de ellos

-Estaré siempre para ti-Dijo Yoshio tomándola de las manos para después plantarle un beso en la frente haciendo que Natsuo se sonrojara muchísimo

Del otro lado de la calle un padre rubio y celoso estaba a punto de ir a parar a prisión por golpear a un menor de edad, pero Taichi lo detuvo, hasta que el chico y la chica se fueron

-Que se cree ese tipo, dándole ese tipo de cariños en público-Dijo bastante molesto del otro lado de la calle Yamato

-Tu a esa edad me dejaste embarazada así que no te quejes-Mimi dijo haciéndole burla a Yamato

-Es diferente-Dijo casi en un grito Yamato

-¿En que es diferente?-Pregunto Taichi sin soltarlo para que no fuera corriendo detrás del adolecente

-En que ella es mi hija-Yamato estuvo a punto de morderle la mano por celos a Taichi

-Claro, Imagínate Tai, si mi bebe hubiera sido niña también

-Estaría doblemente celoso-Dijo Taichi riendo

-No se burlen esto es serio-Yamato dijo mientras intentaba nuevamente morderle la mano Taichi

Entraron todos al recinto, Miyako se había quedado en casa de Hikari cuidando a Sei y a Kenta. Los demás exceptuando a Joe que tenía guardia ese día, fueron al juicio de Yamato. Todo avanzaba con normalidad, cada uno de los elegidos fue pasando al estrado para testificar en contra de Asami, y llegó el turno de sora

-Señora Yagami, dígame ¿Cómo conoció a la señorita Natsuo?-Pregunto el fiscal

-Bueno, la conocimos meses después de que nació, en ese tiempo teníamos horarios algo ajustados por que estábamos saliendo de la preparatoria y entrando a la universidad-Habían acordado todos que no dirían que se habían peleado con Yamato por culpa de Asami por engañar a Mimi

-Señora, dígame ¿Cuido alguna vez a la señorita Natsuo?

-Sí, más de una vez cuando era chica, Yamato tenía muchas veces horarios que no coincidían con los del señor Ishida y no había quien cuidase de la pequeña Natsuo

-Alguna vez le dijo el señor Ishida hijo ¿Cómo fue que tuvo a la bebe?-El fiscal hacia preguntas tan fáciles que no hubo algún momento de error

-Nos dijo que fue en una fiesta, con una chica, si se refiere al momento de la concepción

-No me refiero ¿Cómo fue que llego a casa?

-Nos comentó que había sido el 14 de diciembre del 2004 había una niña en su puerta y que era de él, de aquella chica con la que estuvo en la fiesta, ese día recuerdo que estaba con mi familia en Kioto, por eso no estuve en la ciudad

-Entiendo. ¿Conoció a alguna vez a la señora Akino?

-Señorita-Asami se atrevió a gritar a lo que el juez toco su martillo

-La llegue a ver en alguna ocasión que trabajaba con Yamato en un video, y mi esposo que iba más seguido a la disquera la llego a ver una o dos ocasiones, fuera de ello jamás la trate, y supe que era la madre de Natsuo hasta después que se calmó el asunto de que la habían abandonado

-Me puede decir la convivencia entre usted y la señorita Natsuo

-Bueno, a ella la quiero como mi sobrina, y de repente ella me pidió que si me ayudaba en la florería que tengo, a ella la cuide bastantes veces, y estuve con ella en muchas cosas importantes. No sé si deba decir esto, pero cuando llego su periodo Yamato me llamo de emergencia y fui yo quien le enseñar como funcionaba su cuerpo-Natsuo estaba en una de las bancas muriendo de vergüenza sobre ese tema

-Así que usted le ayudo en cosas personales

-Sí, su madre no estaba, su abuela trabajando, quien le enseñaría a esa criatura como funciona correctamente el cuerpo de una mujer.

Con ello habían ganado un punto para Yamato, de que Asami nunca estuviera. Y ahora era el turno de Asami pasar al banquillo

-Señora Akino…-Dijo Iori

-Señorita-Volvió a repetir Asami

-Señorita Akino…dígame como fue que se embarazo

-Bueno yo salía en ese tiempo con Yamato, y pues en una fiesta decidimos hacerlo, pero no llevábamos protección

-¿Salía con el señor Ishida?

-Si fue amor a primera vista, desde que empecé a trabajar con la disquera

-Entonces ¿Por qué salía al mismo tiempo con la señorita Tachikawa?

-Yo no sabía que me engañaba hasta después que quede embarazada

-Entiendo y dígame ¿Qué relación tenía con el señor Kenichi Arata?

-Era mi amiga, trabajamos muchos años juntas

-Entonces, como amigos, digamos que usted le dijo que estaba embarazada y que Yamato tenía una relación con otra chica

-Es correcto

-Entonces ¿Por qué me acaba de decir que se enteró que la engañaba hasta después de que quedó embarazada?

-Bueno…yo…yo tenía mis sospechas de que me engañaba así que le dije a mi amiga Arata-Asami comenzó a titubear

-Dígame que le dijo al señor Kenichi para que la señorita Tachikawa fuese golpeada esa noche y para tuviese un aborto

-Pues le dije que le diera su merecido de cualquier manera,

-Y por qué en las declaraciones en contra del señor Arata dijo y cito "_En ningún momento le dije que la golpeara brutalmente, yo solo le dije que Yamato me engañaba con esa chica, el decidió solo golpearla"_-La audiencia callo y Asami dudo-Entonces sabia o no que salía con la señorita Tachikawa

-Tenia mis sospechas-Dijo Asami dudando muchísimo-Además este juicio es porque me robo a mi hija, no de que metieron a Arata a la cárcel y que Mimi perdió un hijo

-Es correcto, solo quería saber si salía o no con el señor Ishida

-Pues sí, si salía-Asami no entendía de que iba eso

-Salía con el señor Ishida, mientras salía con la señorita Tachikawa, ¿Alguna vez el señor Ishida la presento a su familia, o usted lo presento con sus padres? Tal vez digamos que el señor Ishida y la señorita Tachikawa salían desde el año 2002 y usted lo conoció en el 2003 concibiendo en el 2004 y según el primer video del señor Ishida salió en el 2004. Usted no aparece en los álbumes familiares, ni tampoco sale en los álbumes de los amigos del señor Ishida, sin mencionar que no estuvo en dos cumpleaños del señor Ishida, ni tampoco estuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre del señor Ishida, pero todas estas fotos demuestran que la señorita Tachikawa si se encontraba, inclusive en el cumpleaños de la madre, es decir de la señora Takaishi

-Aun así salíamos, éramos una pareja formal

-Tal vez a usted le convenía eso, tal vez al ser famosa creyó que eso le ayudaría saliendo con un artista, pero dígame si eran formales ¿Porque no aparece en todas esas fotografías?-Iori mostraba una sesión fotográfica tan bonita de Yamato y Mimi haciéndola ver como si ella fuese la amante de Yamato

Asami no contesto nada, se quedó callada por varios segundos, hasta que Iori dijo que no haría más preguntas

-Señorita Akino, dígame ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al señor Ishida?-Pregunto el fiscal

-El día que nació mi hija y jamás volví a verlo por que se llevó a mi niña

-Y si se robó a su hija ¿Por qué no lo denuncio?

-Lo hice pero no me hicieron caso, Yamato tenía amenazada a toda la policía para que no me ayudaran-La buena actuación de Asami no estaba funcionando con nadie

Masaru se levantó y hablo por primera vez como uno de los dos abogados defensores de Yamato

-Señorita Akino, revisamos todos los expedientes de Tokio, del día 14 de diciembre del 2004 y no encontramos ningún expediente con su nombre salvo uno, donde el señor Yamaki Mitsuo ponía una demanda contra usted por abandono de una menor

-Hice la denuncia en Chiba, vivía ahí en ese entonces

-Chiba, en otra ciudad, ya veo, entonces Yamato viajo con su hija de Chiba hasta Tokio. Entonces ¿Por qué en el contrato de la agencia de modelos tenia ubicación en Tokio, específicamente en el barrio de Asakusa?

-Porque cuando me embarace me fui a vivir con mis padres a Chiba

-Entiendo. Dígame ¿Porque si robaron a su hija horas más tarde usted tenia comprado un boleto de avión hacia Roma?-Masaru era un tipo duro y con cara de pocos amigos cuando se enfadaba y estaba acorralando a Asami

-Por qué me amenazo, me dijo que si no me iba me mataría, junto a mi bebe y me fui de ahí, no había vuelto hasta hace unos pocos meses

-Ya veo con que el señor Ishida es un tipo violento, y ¿Que hicieron sus padres?

-Yo… no hicieron nada, porque tenían miedo

-Suficientes preguntas muchísimas gracias señorita-Dijo Masaru para que todos volvieran a sus lugares

Uno a uno continuaban hablando inclusive hablaron los señores Ishida-Takaishi, hablo también Shin Kido, hasta que llegó el turno de Natsuo hablar por fin

-Señorita Natsuo, dígame como es la convivencia con su padre-Pregunto Iori

-Es buena, papá siempre me trata bien

-¿Va a la escuela?

-Si, por el momento no porque estoy aquí

-¿Tiene tiempo con sus amigos? ¿Sale a pasear?

-Sí, mi padre nunca me ha impedido nada, salgo apesarar con mis amigos. Salí de viaje a principios de verano con mi grupo de la escuela

-Dime que piensas del secuestro, digamos, ¿Tú vives secuestrada?

-Claro que no, el secuestro es cuando te privan de tu libertad, pero yo he salido muchísimo y mi padre no está sobre mi todo el tiempo, salgo con mis amigos, con mi grupo de la escuela, me he quedado a dormir incluso con amigas en su casa, todo esto que están haciendo con mi padre es una injusticia-Natsuo estaba algo molesta con lo que le hacían a Yamato

-Entiendo, sabes muy bien el concepto, y ¿El concepto del síndrome de Estocolmo lo sabes?

-Sí, encariñarse con su captor, pero dígame usted si mi padre me tuviera cautiva, ¿Usted cree que me dejaría ir a la escuela?, es más ¿Me dejaría tener internet? ¿Y redes sociales? Cuando tenía 3 años salí en la portada de un disco de mi padre con un globo junto a Li, el sobrino del señor Toma, y también salí con el señor Wada en la portada de su disco cuando tenía 2 años solo porque según el señor Wada no dejaba de llorar que quería una fotografía con él y le pareció muy bonita la fotografía, ¿Usted cree que un captor haría eso?

-Eres muy inteligente para saber todo eso-Dijo Iori- ¿Por qué conociste a tu madre hasta hace unas semanas?

-No sabía dónde estaba, ninguno de los amigos de mi padre, ni mi padre sabía dónde estaba

-Una última pregunta, ¿Conociste a la familia de tu madre? Alguna vez te buscaron

-No nunca me buscaron

Después hablo uno de los abogados de Asami con Natsuo

-Natsuo, ¿Tu padre es violento contigo?

-No señor, jamás me ha pegado o gritado

-¿Y tu padre como músico ingiere sustancias ilegales?

-No señor, jamás lo he visto llegar tomado o drogado, es más cuando se enferma de la gripe prefiere llamarle a mi abuela para que le de algún remedio naturista

-¿Tú sabes que tu padre en 1999 fue al Digimundo y que peleo con digimons?

-Si lo sé, es una tradición familiar festejar el primero de agosto para celebrar la unión de los amigos de mi padre

-¿Has ido a ese peligroso mundo?

-Jamás, yo no poseo nada que me lleve al Digimundo

-¿Conociste al peligroso digimon de tu padre, o de los amigos de tu padre?

-No, solo los he visto por fotografías y por las pantallas de la computadora, papá jamás ha llevado a Gabumon a la casa, así que si pregunta si hay esa clase de peligro en casa, no, no la hay

-¿Tu padre te ha contado sobre tu madre?

-Lo ha hecho, me dijo que se conocieron trabajando y que se embarazo de mi poco después, también me dijo que se tuvo que ir a estudiar y a hacer una carrera que pronto volvería conmigo, jamás imagine que de este modo

Hubo otro silencio que no pudo ser ignorado por nadie, Natsuo estaba seria, y Yamato por primera vez la veía que no sonreía por estar en contacto con su propia madre, le había afectado claramente estar ahí diciendo todas esas cosas sobre su madre y sobre el mismo, pero si tenían que hacer algo lo harían y pronto

-Al conocer a tu madre ¿Cuál fue su interacción?

-Pues llego una hora tarde y me critico el nombre y lo que comía, por cierto las hamburguesas que hace el Tío Daisuke son geniales, me dijo que engordaría si seguía comiendo de esa manera, su tono no fue muy amable

-Eso es mentira tú te comportaste como una niña grosera-Grito Asami desde su lugar

-Silencio señorita, es la segunda vez que hace escándalo y la siguiente tendrá que Salir de mi sala-Dijo el Juez por primera vez

-¿Te irías a vivir con tu madre?

-No señor, yo toda mi vida he estado con mi padre, y más aún he estado esperando a mi madre que venga a buscarme para que estemos juntos los tres, pero no de este modo…quiero que se lleven bien pero no encuentro la manera, si ella solo…solo vive molesta y criticando….-Natsuo comenzó a llorar y a Mimi se le hacía un nudo en el pecho de tan solo escucharla-Toda mi vida creí que mi madre era una chica gentil como lo que escuchaba de las historias de mi padre, quería verte, si quería verte, pero no así no de este modo

El llanto de Natsuo no pudo más, así que el juez dijo que tomarían un receso de unos minutos para que la chica se tranquilizara, Natsuko y Hiroaki la llevaron a la parte posterior de la sala, a fuera de la vista de todos.

Yamato sentía una impotencia por estar ahí y no con su hija, tenía que ayudarla apoyarla, darle un abrazo, y si la conocía bien huiría a casa de Hikari para estar sola, o huiría a casa de Hanako, pero esperaba que sus padres la detuvieran, esa impotencia que sentía tan grande hizo que el mismo se saliera del recinto a fumar

Yamato estaba tan molesto consigo mismo y con Asami, esto nunca debió ocurrir, nunca debió traer a esa niña al mundo, y si la trajo estaba bien, pero no estar peleando una batalla legal por su custodia, odiaba a Asami en verdad.

* * *

**Hola a todos gracias por esperar pacientemente este capitulo, siento que lo deje demasiado flojito y siento que este es el único que es como un pie para lo siguiente. Les recuerdo que esto esta apunto de acabar, asi que vayan haciendo sus apuestas en que terminara todo esto? Los leo**


	22. La batalla legal p2

Capítulo 22: La batalla legal parte 2

Taichi, Sora y Mimi salieron en búsqueda de Yamato quien se encontraba en el estacionamiento fumando un cigarrillo, lo veían con el semblante aún más triste del día que perdió a Mimi.

-Matt-Dijo Sora acercándose a el-Tenemos que ir pronto de vuelta

-¿Y si esto se extiende más? Ella ha estado diciendo que yo amenace de muerte a ella y a Natsuo, nada tiene sentido solo quiero que me devuelvan a mi hija y que deje de decir esas tonterías…- Y entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, al abrir los ojos se encontraba delante de Mimi

-Con esa maldita actitud no lograras nada Yamato Ishida, tienes que estar más firme y que el maldito juez vea que tu no hiciste nada, además con lo que me dijiste que harían los padres de ella sería más que suficiente para comprobar la verdad-Mimi estaba algo molesta por todo lo que ocurría-¿Tú crees que a mí no me duele todo lo que está haciendo y diciendo, que tú eras su novio, que ella no hubiese tenido la culpa de todo lo que me paso? Yamato reacciona, tienes que pelear ahora más que nunca por tu hija

Yamato abrazo muy fuerte a Mimi, se sentía muy impotente en ese momento, y vio también como Sora y Taichi se encontraban en el mismo estado que él, sin poder hacer nada más. Mimi se apartó un poco de él y la vio llorando también

-Los quiero, y en verdad me he encariñado con Natsuo, la quiero como parte de mí como alguien que me necesita-Dijo Mimi entre lágrimas

-Matt tenemos que seguir con esta lucha no puedes rendirte ahora-Tai dijo acercándose a ellos

-Iré a ver como esta Natsuo-Dijo Sora acercándose también

-Iré contigo-Mimi se secó las lágrimas para encaminarse con Sora

Taichi se quedó con Yamato guardando silencio hasta que el rubio hablara

-Le tengo una buena noticia a Natsuo pero no se la he podido decir-Taichi volteo a verlo viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba-Mimi y yo de alguna manera volvimos

-No estés jugando Yamato-Dijo demasiado sorprendido Taichi

-No es juego, anoche ella me dijo que si quería volver con ella…le dije que si…-Yamato parecía un adolecente diciendo todo eso

-Wow, creo que te ha ido bien en medio de este caos

-Bastante bien…solo quiero a mi niña de vuelta-Yamato le dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo

-Tenemos que entrar si no nunca terminaremos con esto-Dijo Tai alejándose un poquito de el

Dentro Natsuko, Sora y Mimi se encontraban con la Ishida menor, mientras que Hiroaki se encontraba con Thomas y Masaru, Natsuo estaba en un llanto incontrolable y solo pedía ver a su padre, Sora la abrazaba mientras ella continuaba en su mundo. Mimi maldecía a cada momento a Asami porque ella era la que debería estar consolando a Natsuo no ella que no era su hija. La quería mucho pero ella no era su madre y su madre se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta haciendo berrinche cual niña pequeña. Iori se acercó a ellas diciéndoles que todo tenía que continuar.

La sala se volvió a llenar, Hiroaki volvió a ser llamado ahora por los abogados de Asami, él les conto detalladamente el día en el que Natsuo llego a casa, como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes

-Y dígame, ¿Usted sabía que su hijo tenía esa relación formal con la señorita Asami?

-Debo decir, que hubo una ocasión en la que hubo una fiesta y no encontré a mi hijo, no llego en toda la noche, ese día un familiar de Mimi me llamo diciéndome que ella estaba en el hospital golpeada, si Mimi no hubiese sido la novia formal de mi hijo ¿Por qué llamo su tía? Si según ustedes ella solo era la amante de mi hijo. Yamato podría haber crecido en una familia dividida, podría no haber crecido al lado de su madre, yo pude haber trabajado todo el día para darle lo mejor, pero siempre le enseñe que no cometiera el mismo error que yo separarse de sus hijos, por eso cuando me dijo que Mimi estaba embarazada lo enfrente y le dije que tenía que hacerse responsable de él bebe. Él nunca me hizo mención de que había otra chica embarazada porque según él no estaba seguro de que fuera de él, por fortuna aquel bebito que se encontraba en mi puerta era mi nieto.

-¿Conoció alguna vez a la señorita Asami? Señor Ishida

-No, nunca la conocí, solamente escuche hablar de ella en varias ocasiones, inclusive escuche hablar de ella el día de esa fiesta, donde me dijo Yamato que se había acostado con ella, pero nunca fue a la casa, nunca la conocí, ni siquiera el día que dejo a su hijo en mi puerta

Después de varios minutos interrogando a Hiroaki, pidieron al estrado a Kenichi Arata. El chico iba con un traje blanco con una corbata rosada, bien maquillado, y sin peluca. Mimi lo vio fijamente y sintió su cuerpo temblar, era la misma esencia de aquel chico que la había golpeado, pero esta vez era más grande.

-¿Señor Kenichi dígame qué relación tiene con el señor Ishida?-Pregunto Iori

-Ninguna-La voz seca y firme de Arata hizo que Mimi se pusiera sumamente nerviosa

-Y dígame ¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita Akino?

-Era mi compañera de trabajo cuando teníamos 21 años, fuimos muy amigos desde que teníamos 12 años

-Disculpe acaba de decir que ¿Cando fue enjuiciado tenía 21 años?

-Así es

-¿Y me imagino que la señorita Akino tenía 16 años y usted 21?

-No joven, somos de la misma edad, el día que Asami Akino se embarazo estaba por cumplir 21 años

La cara de asombro de Yamato no se podría describir, volteo a ver a Asami su rostro cambiada de colores por el enorme enojo que sentía, la respiración de la chica se acelero

-Eso es mentira, yo tenía 16 años-Comenzó a gritar Asami, todos comenzaron a murmurar, Yamato no cabía de asombro, sintió un nudo en la garganta,

-Silencio- Comenzó a gritar el juez pero todo se descontrolo

Asami comenzó a convulsionar, su abogado rápidamente la atendió, Shin que se encontraba aun en la sala la ayudo rápidamente, pidieron una ambulancia, comenzaron los gritos y el llanto de parte de algunas personas, Arata y Yamato no se movieron de su lugar, Natsuo veía a su madre en ese tipo de convulsión no sabía lo que tenía. Momentos después Asami fue llevada hospitalizada de emergencia.

-Debido a este incidente, pospondremos esto hasta dentro de una semana

-¿Que? Eso no es posible, por favor déjeme aunque sea ver a mi hija-Yamato se levantó del asiento

-Lo lamento señor Ishida pero hasta que todo esto se resuelva usted no podrá tener contacto con la señorita Ishida-El juez determinó, se escucharon varios gritos procedentes de su madre y su hija

Yamato vio en cámara lenta todo desde como Masaru lo sostenía por los hombros hasta que Thomas y Iori hablaban con el juez, también el abogado de Asami, Taichi parado frente a él y Natsuo llorando desde el otro lado de la sala. Cuando acordó él iba dentro de un coche mientras Mimi lo abrazaba, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no supo cuándo comenzó a llorar. Llegaron a casa de Takeru el sin decir palabra alguna se sentó en el sofá, los demás alrededor de él hablando cosas que no entendía, hasta que escucho hablar a alguien por el altavoz de un teléfono

-Repítelo Joe -Dijo Takeru

-Asami fingió su convulsión ahora estoy en emergencias y me toco esa paciente-Dijo Joe

Yamato no se sentía ni mejor ni peor con eso

-Voy para haya Joe-dijo Ken tomando sus cosas

-Es una esperanza –Takeru dijo a su hermano quien no le contesto nada más

-Yamato y yo hemos vuelto-dijo Mimi para a ver si reaccionaba Yamato pero no lo hizo tan solo estaba en la misma posición perdido mientras Takeru y Taichi lo molestaban, Yamato estaba perdido. Cuando volvió a recordar se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con Mimi llorando a un lado suyo

-Volvió en si-Grito la castaña

-¿Que te ocurrió estás bien?-Pregunto Taichi bastante preocupado

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Yamato bastante confundido

-Según el aparato que tiene Kari te bajo la presión y caíste desmayado-Dijo Tk mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua

-No recuerdo nada, yo estaba en el juzgado, y luego estoy aquí

-Estas sufriendo mucho estés, deberías ir a casa-Dijo Sora

-No quédate aquí en casa está noche-dijo Takeru-Mimi tú también quédense aquí para que no vayan a cada, es probable que los medios de comunicación estén ahí

-Gracias hermano pero tengo que ir...

-No fue sugerencia has estado muy alterado este día por favor quédate

-Es mejor que te quedes Matt así podrás estar con tu familia un tiempo mientras todo se calma -Sora sugirió.

Esa noche todos se quedaron a cenar en casa de Takeru, más tarde llegó Joe, diciendo que los estudios de Asami revelaban que estuvo fingiendo ese ataque, y que no tiene ninguna enfermedad como escucho decir a su abogado. Yamato se sentía perdido por todo aquello. Esa noche durmió en casa de Takeru con él en futón como cuando eran niños, Mimi durmió en cama con Kari.

Los días pasaron y Yamato no tenía buenas noticias del caso, y casa día que pasaba se le hacía más alejada la posibilidad de estar con su hija. Yamato por esa semana se fue a vivir a casa de Takeru porque su edificio estaba lleno de reporteros y cámaras. Todas las televisoras querían la exclusiva, pero JP le dijo a Yamato que sería mejor no dar entrevistas por el momento dado a que podrían usar algo en su contra. En cambio Asami se dedicó a humillar y menospreciar a Yamato en televisión, Internet y radio; Internet estaba dividido en todas las plataformas por lo que decía Asami. Afortunadamente el día del Juicio llego. El primero en pasar fue Yamato, conto cada detalle de si vida, conto cada recuerdo que tenia de Mimi.

-Esta es nuestra primera fotografía, ella le edito con una frase, "nuestro primer día en el mismo país" fue el día que regreso de América. Este día fue un año antes de conocer a Asami.

-¿Entonces usted tenía una relación sana con la señorita Tachikawa?-Pregunto Masaru

-Claro, los problemas empezaron cuando yo empecé a trabajar en el primer video del grupo

-Problemas con la señorita Asami

-Así es, Asami quería pasar todo el tiempo conmigo, y por lógicas razones mi novia se ponía celosa aunque yo le dijera que era una amiga

-Señor Ishida, si era tan solo una amiga ¿Por qué tuvo relaciones con ella?

Yamato dudo un poco en decir que había bebido de más, pero finalmente lo dijo

-Tuve una discusión con Mimi y esa noche bebí de más, una chica me llevo que hubiese jurado que era mi novia, pero al despertar me di cuenta de mi error

-Es por ello que no uso protección-Masaru hizo énfasis en eso

Le tocaba hablar a los abogados de Asami, los cuales se veían bastante nerviosos por el caso

-Señor Ishida, usted sabía que la señorita Asami estaba embarazada

-Lo supe hasta que tenía más de cinco meses, me dijo que abortaría, pero le dije que estaba mal, después dijo que me arrepentiría, y una noche en diciembre llego a mi puerta mi hija

-¿Conoció a los padres de la señorita Asami?

-Jamás los vi, ni donde vivía, ni nada, Asami y yo solo tuvimos trato en la disquera.

-¿Le conto a su hija sobre su madre?

-Tanto como ella pregunto, solamente que no sabía su paradero, y mi respuesta "bonita" fue que su madre se fue para hacer una vida exitosa, y vaya que lo es, es una gran modelo europea, así que no le dije mentiras

Aquel abogado dudaba de todas las preguntas que haría, Asami también se veía terriblemente nerviosa

-Dígame señor Ishida, debido a las acusaciones de mayoría de edad sobre la Señorita Asami, ¿Cuál era su edad?-Pregunto finalmente el Fiscal

-Tenía yo 17 años, no era mucho mayor que mi hija en este momento. Asami como lo mencione solo nos conocíamos en la disquera, no sabía gran cosa sobre ella, así que desconocía su edad.

Después Arata volvió a ser llamado al estrado

-Señor Kenichi-Dijo Masaru

-Dime Arata

-Disculpe, señor Arata, la vez pasada nos comentó que usted era amigo de la señorita Asami y después usted fue encarcelado por golpear a una mujer y la muerte de un menor, por que hizo eso

-Señor me apena y me duele mucho lo que voy a decir, pero no lo hice solo. Asami me contaba cómo les ha venido diciendo a ustedes que ella salía con un chico de la disquera, y que había una chica, una FAN, que acosaba mucho a Yamato, y que ese día en esa fiesta Yamato le había propuesto hacer cosas indecorosas en una de las tantas habitaciones. También me dijo que esa chica estaría ahí, y que por consiguiente tendría que hacer algo como su amiga, le dije que no se preocupara, y cuando vi que fue a la habitación la seguí y la golpe. Después a los días una carta del juzgado llego a mí porque había golpeado a esa chica había perdido a un bebe, nadie me dijo que estaba embarazada. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me dijo que le ayudara a abortar pero le dije que no, así que dijo en el juzgado cosas horribles de mí que hicieron que pasara 6 años en prisión

-¿Así que siguió ordenes de la señorita Asami?-Masaru pregunto

-Básicamente, yo por querer ayudar a mi amiga con "su novio" termine en esa precaria situación

-En prisión hablo con ella o con el señor Ishida?

-Solo con el Yamato, una vez, para pedirle perdón por mis actos, pero solo esa vez lo vi

-Señor Kenichi-Dijo uno de los abogados de Asami

-Atara querido, que tú eres de los que me conoce por trabajar con Asami-Dijo Atara haciendo que el abogado se pusiera aún más nervioso

-Usted dice que por órdenes de mi cliente, entonces por qué en los archivos de su juicio ella, dice que usted trabajo por voluntad propia

-Ya lo dije, pareceré disco rayado con esto, yo no le quise ayudar a abortar, así que ella dijo cual sarta de tonterías que pudo

-La señorita Asami estaba bajo amenaza de que no abortara por el señor Ishida, ¿Por qué le pediría a usted que abortara?

-Porque eso también es mentira, Asami no volvió a ver a Yamato después de que la corrieran de la disquera al enterarse del escándalo que hizo en la casa del dueño.

Con todo eso que decía los abogados de Asami se ponían cada vez más nerviosos

Después el juez dio unos minutos de descanso, Yamato hablo con sus amigos no podía creer que la defensa de Asami titubeara, pero lo que más se preocupaba Yamato era por lo que pronto ocurriría. Vio entrar a los señores Akino junto con Thomas y un abogado de Arata. Pero no había visto a su hija en todo el dia, según le dijo Iori, ella esperaba junto con Natsuko en una sala privada, ya que la audiencia pasada se había puesto mal con lo que paso con su madre.

El juez dio la orden de continuar. Iori mando llamar a la señora Yusui Akino al estrado, al verla Asami palideció, tenía muchísimos años de no ver a su madre, y ahora ella hablaría de todo lo que ocurría, no podía fingir otra vez un ataque epiléptico porque peritos habían tomado los estudios como pruebas para el caso. Así que observo como su madre la traicionaba

-Buenas tardes señora Akino, ¿Podría decirnos cuál es su nombre y por qué esta aquí?-Pregunto Iori

-Me llamo Yusui Akino y vengo a testificar como fue el nacimiento de mi nieta

-¿Señora Akino, como fue que se enteró que su hija estaba embarazada?

-Pues Asami casi nunca estaba en casa, y los pocos días que estaba en casa se la pasaba vomitando y dormida casi todo el tiempo, igual que me paso a mi cuando estaba embarazada de ella, un día encontré una hoja que decía que estaba embarazada

-¿Entonces, usted conoció al padre de su nieta?

-No, nunca supimos quién era, o donde fue, ya que ella pasaba largos periodos de tiempo fuera de casa

-¿Así que novio formal nunca les presento?

-No, solo de vez en cuando al principio de su carrera iba con Arata, pero después ya no

-No había novio formal, ni tampoco un chico que dijera yo soy padre del hijo de Asami?

-Es correcto joven

-¿Podría decirme dónde Vivian? En aquel tiempo

-Toda nuestra vida desde que nos casamos hemos vivido en Asakusa

-¿Asakusa? Vaya según las declaraciones de la señorita Asami dice que sus padres eran de Chiba y que ahí hicieron la declaración

-Su padre es de Chiba, yo soy de Tokio, cuando su padre supo que estaba embarazada le conto a su hermana y esta le dijo que la lleváramos a vivir ahí, pero ella no quiso porque tenía que seguir trabajando y la casa de su tía era muy pequeña para ella

-¿Ósea que nunca vivieron haya?-Iori decía muy seguro volteando por pequeños instantes a ver a Asami la cual tenía el rostro desencajado

-No, su padre fue esa vez pero nunca regreso en esos nueve meses

-¿En qué hospital dio a Luz la señorita Asami?

-En casa, contrato a una comadrona, no querían que supieran que la modelo Asami estaba embarazada

-¿Y esos meses donde comenzó a crecerle el vientre trabajaba?

-No, le dijo a todo mundo que se iba a un retiro espiritual al Tíbet por varios meses

-¿Estuvo presente en el parto? ¿El señor Ishida se encontraba ahí?

-Estuve en el parto, y la comadrona se llevó al niño por más que intentado quitárselo se fue en un coche que tenía preparado, jamás vimos al señor Ishida

-¿El señor Ishida no los amenazo ni se llevó al bebe?

-No joven, él nunca se apareció por ahí

-Mientes mamá, mientes-Grito desde su asiento Asami

-Silencio señorita-Ordeno el juez

-Señora Akino, se me informo que usted y su marido tenían una prueba de la inocencia del señor Ishida.

-Así es, mi esposo le dio al señor Masaru un video casero de ese día.

Asami palideció, todos estaban atentos, Masaru coloco un video casete en una antigua grabadora, en la pantalla se podía ver, la casa de Asami, una habitación en color menta, ella estaba tumbada en la cama con su madre a un lado y una comadrona entre las piernas de Asami, la pelinegra gritaba de dolor, maldecía a cada que podía. En la habitación solo estaban ellos cuatro

-Está muerto-Dijo la comadrona, la cámara bajo un poco y se escuchó la respiración del señor Akino

-Déjeme verlo-Yusui dijo intentando quitarle al bebe

-Déjalo mama está muerto-Dijo Asami casi gritando, entonces se escuchó el llanto del bebe

-Deme al bebe-Dijo Yusui un poco molesta

La comadrona le manoteo y salió de la habitación, el señor Akino salió tras de ella, junto con su esposa.

-¿A dónde va?-Se escuchaba la voz del señor

La comadrona salió de la casa, y el señor dejo la cámara en la mesa de la sala y se vio donde salió corriendo, la madre de Asami se quedó en la puerta esperando a su esposo, pasaron casi 10 minutos y volvió el señor Akino a la casa

-Se fue en un auto-Dijo el señor Akino

-Hay que llamar a la policía, esa mujer se robó al niño-Yusui decía entre lágrimas a su esposo

-Déjalo así-Se escuchó la voz de Asami

-Vuelve a la cama-Dijo Yusui

-No, estoy bien, y dejen de perseguirla, ella tiene la orden de dejar a ese bebe con su padre-Dijo Asami, sin que se viera en la toma

-Cómo puedes decir eso, el chico está de acuerdo-Comento su padre

-Este o no de acuerdo ya no es mi responsabilidad, después de esto me iré a Italia, Madoka me está esperando haya-Dijo Asami entrando en escena

-¿Pero por qué? Es tu bebe, te necesita-Dijo su madre mientras la intentaba ayudar a volver a la habitación

-No me necesita y no lo quiero yo te dije que no la quería desde un principio, le dije al padre de ese niño que no lo quería, que se hiciera cargo, y él dijo que se haría cargo así que es su problema ahora, yo voy a Italia en una hora, mi vuelo sale pronto, casi me retraso por este inconveniente

-Te morirás si viajas-Dijo su madre preocupada

-No me importa Madoka viene ya por mi

Después de ello la grabación se detuvo. Hubo un silencio en la audiencia, ni siquiera Asami dijo nada, tan solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Era un momento sumamente incómodo para todos, pero ahí decía toda la verdad y ni como decir que el video estaba editado ya que era un vhs.

-Bien si no hay más testigos tomaremos un receso para que el jurado de su veredicto, pero creo que después de esto no hay mucho que explicar.

Yamato salió con sus amigos, Taichi lo abrazo con felicidad

-Pronto, pronto volverá contigo-Le dijo Taichi a Yamato

-Si pronto mi hija vendrá a casa, Mimi nuestra hija volverá a casa-Yamato la abrazo con fuerza ahora

-Todo volverá a ser como antes-Dijo Sora ahora abrazándolos a los dos

-Yamato-Dijo la voz de Arata de tras de ellos, el rubio volteo y vio a los señores Akino junto con el-Ellos quieren hablar contigo

Yamato se apartó un poco de sus amigos y fue con los padres de Asami

-Gracias hijo, por detener la locura que provoco nuestra Asami-Dijo El señor Akino

-Pronto conoceremos a nuestra Natsuko-La señora Akino dijo con lágrimas entre los ojos

-Si después de esto podrán visitarla todo lo que quieran y ella ira con ustedes a donde quiera ir

La señora Akino lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Después de ello, volvieron a entrar en el recinto, llevaron nuevamente a Natsuko junto con el juez

-He estado escuchando muchas versiones de los hechos, tanto que si eran pareja o no, realmente eso no importaba en este caso, lo que importaba era quien se había llevado a la niña cuando nació, si el señor Ishida o la señora Akino, revise todos los panoramas, también revise personalmente toda la evidencia, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle señora Akino-El juez hablo con Asami-Dígame, si abandono todo este tiempo a su hija, ¿Porque la quiere de vuelta?

-Yo…últimamente en los círculos donde me manejo todo mundo esta tendiendo familia, y yo quise recuperar la mía-Dijo Asami con la cabeza baja

-Señorita Ishida, ¿Quisiera irse con su madre a vivir para siempre?-Yamato se sorprendió por la pregunta del juez

-No…es mi madre, la quiero conocer, pero me gustaría que se llevase bien con mi familia, y que no estuviera enojada todo el tiempo con todos…te quiero mamá pero no quiero que vivas enojada con todos, así no podremos vivir.

-Señor Ishida ¿Permitiría irse a su hija con su madre?

-Bueno yo…no puedo responder esa pregunta…amo a mi hija y siempre quisiera que estuviera bien y a salvo, pero si es su decisión irse a vivir con su madre la respetare-Dijo Yamato agachando un poco la cabeza, no entendía bien que le pasaba por la cabeza al juez

-Jurado, dígame como encuentran al señor Ishida?-Pregunto nuevamente al juez

-Inocente-Dijo el representante del jurado

-Bien… esta es mi decisión, el señor Ishida hijo, está libre de los cargos de secuestro y extorción por parte de la señora Akino, la señorita Ishida sigue en custodia legal de los señores Ishida padre y la señora Takaishi y ella vivirá donde su padre biológico quien fue quien la crio y la señora Akino por el momento solo podrá tener visitas supervisadas hasta que determinemos que la señora puede hacerse responsable de una menor. Eso implica que no podrá llevársela de la ciudad, sin el consentimiento de los señores Ishida Takaishi y con una orden mia, de lo contrario será acusada de secuestro de una menor.

* * *

**Hola a todos, me extrañaron, yo si los extrañe. Estuve bastante ausente haciendo cosas en casa, aun no salgo de la cuarentena pero eso no justifica mi ausencia prolongada de este capitulo, que es el penultimo, y ademas es de los mas largos. Así que vayan preparando los pañuelos por que el final se acerca. No crean que los dejare sin Mimato, que ya se esta cociendo otra historia por ahí, de hecho dos. Y como super spoiler una continuación de esta historia. así que los leo.**


	23. Familia

Capítulo 23: Familia

Yamato cayo de rodillas al escuchar las palabras del juez, por un momento quedo sordo cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y lloraba a un costado de él, era su hija, Natsuo quien lo abrazaba y lloraba al igual que él. Por un momento no se percató de que él estuviese llorando, como pudo la abrazo ambos en el suelo. Después escucho un fuerte estruendo de gritos y aplausos. Compa pudo se levantó con su hija aun abrazándola, vio como sus amigos y familiares iban con él para también abrazarlo, era un sinfín de abrazos y lágrimas. Vio como Asami iba con cara de derrotada afuera del recinto, pero su hija no hizo por ir a buscarla, en ese momento no le importaba, lo que le importaba era llegar a casa y estar con su hija todo el tiempo que no estuvo.

-Fiesta en mi casa-Grito Taichi

Todos aprobaron tal decisión, mientras iban saliendo del recinto, Yamato y Natsuo se quedaron atrás

-Necesitamos hablar con alguien tu y yo-Dijo Yamato tomando del brazo a su hija

En un punto de la sala se encontraban los señores Akino, la señora Akino se encontraba llorando mientras era abrazada por su esposo

-Señor y señora Akino, les presento a Natsuo-Yamato se acercó a ellos mientras Natsuo estaba enfrente a ellos-Muñequita, ellos son tus abuelos

Natsuo se asombró, y vio a su padre para después ver a sus abuelos

-Eres tan bonita-Dijo la señora Akino mientras lloraba y la tomaba de las manos

-Me alegra conocerte pequeña-Su abuelo se levantó para acercarse un poco mas

-Hola-Fue lo único que pudo decir Natsuo antes de que sus abuelos la abrazaran y comenzaran a llorar

Natsuo se sentía un poco abrumada por lo que estaba pasando

-Yama…to-Dijo Mimi interrumpiéndolos-Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas aquí, solo te iba a decir que JP te está buscando

-Oh claro, enseguida voy-Los padres de Asami voltearon a verla-Mimi, te presento a los señores Akino, Yusui y Nomura Akino

-Mucho gusto señorita-Comento el señor Akino-Lamentamos enormemente las molestias que hemos causado

-No se preocupe, no tienen nada por que disculparse-Comento Mimi

-Tenemos que irnos muñequita, vamos a casa por fin

-Espere señor Ishida, ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Natsuo de nuevo?-Preguntó el señor Akino

-El día que gusten, tengan este es mi numero personal-Dijo Yamato les dio una tarjeta a lo que el señor Akino la tomo muy gustoso

-Gracias señor Ishida, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestra pequeña-Entre lágrimas dijo la señora Akino mientras volvía a abrazar a Natsuo

Después los tres se fueron a buscar a JP, el cual estaba bastante ansioso revisando su teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto bastante extrañado Yamato

-Hay cientos de reporteros afuera, y las redes se inundaron con chismes

-Déjalos, no importa si siguen hablando bien o mal de mí, lo que importa ahora es que tengo a mi hija conmigo, y por los reporteros no te preocupes, salgo digo algo y nos vamos a casa –Yamato no cabía de felicidad, en ese momento no le importaba la prensa.

Y en efecto, al salir había una enorme multitud afuera, camarógrafos reporteros y un sinfín de personas, Jp junto con dos personas de seguridad iban abriendo paso al camino de Yamato

-Me siento feliz porque mi hija vuelva a estar conmigo y que este mal entendido se haya resuelto

Fue lo único que dijo Yamato mientras sonreía animosamente, escuchaba demasiado ruido. Le trajeron su auto JP, Mimi y Natsuo subieron a él, Jp iba conduciendo

-Volverás a la escuela muy pronto, tal vez la siguiente semana-Dijo Yamato desde el asiento delantero

-Solo quiero volver a mi habitación con mis cosas-Natsuo decía mientras abrazaba a Mimi

-Volverás, hoy volverás-Le respondía la castaña

-¿Y Sei? ¿Dónde lo dejaron?-Pregunto bastante extrañada Natsuo

-Esta con Kari, y con todos los demás, supongo que más tarde Tk ira por ellos-Dijo Yamato mordiéndose los labios-Ya no puedo más tengo que decirte-Yamato estaba bastante nervioso

-¿Decirme que?-Natsuo no entendía el comportamiento de su padre

-Volvimos…-Dijo en una sola palabra Yamato

-Volvimos… ¿Quién?-Natsuo pregunto algo extrañada volteando a ver a Mimi, ella le sonrió animosamente, a lo que la rubia dio un grito de felicidad mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

-Enserio que esta niña saco tus pulmones-Dijo Jp mientras intentaba conducir-Bueno ahora donde los dejo-Pregunto Jp mientras conducía sin rumbo fijo

-A casa, por ahora a casa-Dijo Yamato

Afuera del edificio había cientos de reporteros, pero Yamato solo sonreía mientras se abría paso a la multitud mientras su hija y su novia pasaban entre los reporteros. Al llegar a casa Jp no entro dejando a los tres solos. Mimi fue a prepararles algo de comer mientras Yamato y Natsuo hablaban de lo difícil y duro que habían sido esas semanas para ellos. Ambos se extrañaban y querían volver a estar juntos lo más pronto posible

-Papa, sé que no es momento de hablar sobre estas cosas, pero… ¿Podre ver a mi madre nuevamente?

Yamato dudo en contestar, no sabía que decirle, pero tampoco podía negarle a su propia hija el volver a ver a su madre.

-Solo si ella quiere. Además la podrás ver más seguido si tus abuelos la invitan a su casa-Yamato le dijo intentando sonreírle pero en el fondo quería que no la viera para no volverla a ver sufrir

-Entiendo-Dijo Natsuo como intentando leerle el pensamiento a Yamato-Bueno y ustedes dos tienen que decirme como es que volvieron-Yamato al escuchar las palabras de su hija comenzó a sonrojarse, no se acordaba realmente de que le había dicho que habían vuelto

-Eh bueno…veras….

-Yo se lo pedí-Dijo Mimi uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y no se lo pudiste pedir cuando yo estuviera?-Natsuo dijo entre broma y algo molesta

Esa tarde todos fueron a casa de Taichi para celebrar que la pequeña Natsuo había vuelto, todos se encontraban ahí, pero ciertamente Yamato no quería estar ahí, quería ir a cenar con Natsuo, también con Mimi y Sei, pero sus amigos querían celebrar también con la Ishida menor, de repente a media fiesta ya en la noche Yamato recibió un mensaje

_"Podríamos hablar afuera?, soy Asami"_

Yamato dudo un poco sobre eso, pero vio que Mimi y su hija estaban bastante entretenidas con la fiesta así que salió. Camino media calle hasta que un auto de color negro prendía y apagaba las luces como haciendo una señal, se acercó y del auto salió una chica, Asami con un traje rojo y tacones negros.

-Para que me llamaste-Dijo Yamato un poco más relajado de lo que otras veces habían hablado

-Quiero hablar de nuestra hija-Era la primera vez que Asami mencionaba la palabra nuestra

-Dime, te escucho-Yamato no sabía de qué iba esa conversación.

Asami por primera vez la vio sentarse en la banqueta, atrás del coche, e invito a Yamato a sentarse, el no supo como pero le obedeció

-Te he de confesar algo Yamato, no quería tener a Natsuo

-Eso no es novedad ni ningún secreto

-Déjame terminar, pero estos días al verla así de triste por estar separada de ti sentí un cumulo de emociones que nunca había tenido ni sentido, para mí fue algo bastante extraño verla llorar, verla gritar, pero también sentía mucho coraje porque no me quisiera ver

-Ella siempre te quiso ver y siempre quiso saber cómo eras y que tú la quisieras, pero cuando vio cómo te comportabas con ella sintió bastante depresión, ella en verdad te quería, quería estar contigo… ¿Por qué eres así?-Yamato en ningún momento volteo a verla, mientras que ella lo veía detenidamente

-Yo no lo sé…en este mundo tan duro del modelaje tenías que ser la mejor…y yo no podía ser la mejor si tenía una hija a los 20

-Realmente me sorprendiste al saber que tenías 20 años-Dijo Yamato mas entre broma que molesto-Jamás te quitare a tu hija, también es tuya, lo único que quiero es que no la lastimes más

-No sé cómo ser una madre…no entiendo nada, no nace de mi nada-La voz de Asami por primera vez en su vida sonaba realmente verdadera

-Podemos salir alguna vez y comer cosas que estén fuera de tu dieta

Ambos voltearon y en medio de la oscuridad vieron a la chica rubia

-Desde cuando tienes ahí-Dijo Yamato un poco nervioso

-No tengo mucho, solo escuche como…como decía que no sabía ser una madre…podemos ir a casa de los abuelos a comer hamburguesas, adoro las hamburguesas-Natsuo dijo con una sonrisa

Asami no sabía que decir realmente, no le podía prometer que la vería todos los días, o que rompería su dieta solamente porque sí, pero asintió de todos modos a lo que su hija sonrió en manera de aprobación

-Muñequita, podrías dejarnos hablar un momento-Yamato dijo mientras también le sonreía a Natsuo-Asami, dime ¿Porque te la querías llevar?, si ella sola podía ir contigo por su propia voluntad

-Yo… solamente quería presumir con mis amigas que también tenía una hija…

-Eso es demasiado tonto, si tu hubieras, aunque sea visto a Natsuo, sin necesidad de cuidarla yo me hubiera hecho cargo, otra cosa seria, no debiste abandonarla así, la única que sufrió fue ella-Dijo Yamato un poco más serio que antes

-Lo sé, eso creo que con lo que dijo en el juzgado, pero no puedo regresar el tiempo y no dejarla

-Ella te quiere conocer realmente Asami, y por tu bien, deberías conocerla mejor-Yamato se levando y le tendió la mano a Asami para que se levantara

-Hare lo que pueda-Dijo Asami sin siquiera mirarlo para después levantarse

Después de ese día la vida de todos siguió con normalidad, Natsuo volvió a la escuela, Mimi volvió a trabajar al igual que Yamato. Un día Mimi estaba en la cocina del restaurante, vuelta loca cuando un mesero dijo que el cliente de la mesa nueve quería felicitar al chef

-Dile a Daisuke que vaya-Dijo Mimi mientras se volvía loca con unas hoyas

-El señor dijo que la señorita Tachikawa-comento nuevamente el camarero

-Ok, alguien hágase cargo de esto-Ordeno Mimi mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal, salió y vio en la mesa nueve a un tipo de espaldas con el cabello de color rosado, se acercó más a él y de dio cuenta de que era Arata

-Tachikawa-Dijo Arata mientras se levantaba de la mesa y jalaba una silla para que se sentara, pero Mimi no hizo mucho caso a ello

-¿Disfruto su comida señor?-Pregunto Mimi con un poco de hostilidad en su voz

-Sí, disfrute mucho de la comida, por favor siéntate, quisiera hablar contigo-Dijo Arata, a lo que Mimi obedeció a regañadientes

-Yo no-Dijo en seco Mimi-No hay nada de lo que puedas decir que me interese en este momento

-Sé que nada de lo que diga va a cambiar el pasado, o va a regresarte a tu bebe, peor realmente lamento todo el daño que cause, he vivido con mi conciencia matándome diariamente hasta que no te viera nuevamente para decirte lo realmente arrepentido que estoy

-Sé que estas arrepentido, eso lo entiendo pero nada va a cambiar, te he perdonado desde hace tiempo, pero no me siento lista para tener esta conversación contigo-Dijo Mimi mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Linda, yo realmente lo siento, siempre creí que todas las palabras de perdón saldrían de mi boca en el momento en que te viera, pero ahora, al verte así tan bonita como aquel día sé que decir más que lo lamento, lamento todo lo que te hice y todo el daño que te cause, yo quisiera compensarte, pero no sé cómo reparar este daño tan grande que te hice

-No hay manera de que vuelva mi pequeño hijo conmigo, y como ya te lo he dicho te perdone hace ya tiempo, y si quieres escucharlo para que puedas vivir mejor, Señor Kenichi, lo perdono por todo lo que ha pasado-Mimi se sentía nerviosa por todo eso realmente no estaba nada lista para continuar con esa conversación ni para hablar con él, sentía un gran y gigantesco nudo en su corazón.

-Gracias señorita Tachikawa, muchísimas gracias-Arata de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar de a poco, y Mimi no sabía realmente que hacer, veía en él un joven bastante arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido hacia muchísimos años.

Arata de un momento a otro la tomo de la mano, y beso el dorso de su mano con delicadeza mientras Mimi sentía que como varias lágrimas caían en su mano

-Te perdono, señor Kenichi

Mientras Natsuo volvía a la escuela teniendo la misma vida rutinaria que siempre había llevado, exceptuando que ahora Hanako no se le despegaba ni un segundo, diciendo que la había extrañado muchísimo, pero mientras Hanako se acercaba veía cierto distanciamiento en Yoshio que no entendía mucho, tan solo el día que volvió a clases la saludo brevemente pero como si ella tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa se alejó de ahí

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre?-Lo intercepto ese día en una de las jardineras de la escuela

-No me ocurre nada-Dijo Yoshio mientras le desviaba la mirada y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Tu traes algo, ¿Acaso ya no quieres que seamos amigos?-Natsuo dijo bastante seria

-Sí, si quiero es solo que…-Yoshio estaba bastante nervioso que ya no dijo nada para no arruinar nada

-Es solo que, acaso ¿Mi padre te amenazo o algo mientras yo no estuve?-Natsuo sabia como se comportaba Yamato cuando se trataba de chicos

-No, para nada el señor Ishida se ha comportado de lo mejor conmigo, pese a que no le gusta mucho la relación que tengo contigo-Dijo Yoshio bastante sonrojado-Pero la señorita Tachikawa lo apacigua bastante

-¿Qué relación tenemos?-Natsuo dudo un poco de las palabras de Yoshio haciendo que el chico de cabellos negros se pusiera un tanto nervioso

-Pues…nuestra amistad…el señor Ishida no creo que la apruebe-Yoshio continuaba con ese nerviosismo que había estado presentando desde hacía varios minutos

-Mi padre nunca aprueba ninguna amistad con un chico, teme que cometa el mismo error que él, pero yo no lo hare-Dijo Natsuo bastante seria-No entiendo entonces porque me evitas-Natsuo hizo ahora un puchero que la hizo ver bastante linda a los ojos de Yoshio haciendo que el mayor se sonrojase un poco más

Yoshio sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar con claridad, su mente estaba tan revuelta que no sabía que decirle en verdad, ahí estaba Natsuo Ishida, una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto, pero aquellos días de verano que se habían visto casualmente habían terminado, y ahora tendría que verla diario caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, o por el patio, y tal vez en algún momento con otra persona. El timbre de la escuela lo salvo de una importante plática

-Anda vamos-Pero no lo salvo de lo que Natsuo hizo a continuación, lo tomo por la muñeca y lo jalo para que entraran a clases

Ambos recorrían los pasillos uno al lado del otro, Yoshio bastante apenado por ir al lado de ella sin decir nada, sentía que los lentes se le empañaban, no sabía que hacer o que decir

-Este es mi salón-Dijo Natsuo despidiéndose con un saludo de mano en la entrada de la puerta

-Yo…yo te evito…por qué...-Yoshio se ponía aún más nervioso por el hecho de que lo veía fijamente con esos bonitos ojos-Por qué me gustas

Un murmullo se escuchó dentro del salón, haciendo que Yoshio se pusiera más nervioso, que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí. Natsuo se quedó petrificada ante tal declaración, escuchaba en un eco aquel murmullo hasta que Hanako le hablo y le dijo que entrara a clase. Los murmullos y comentarios eran que Natsuo había conquistado al más guapo de los chicos del tercer año, y cosas por el estilo

-Tienes que darle una respuesta Natsuo-Dijo Hanako antes de que llegase el profesor

El resto de las clases no se pudo concentrar su mente divagaba en aquella conversación y en aquellos momento que paso con él, y recordaba con mucha claridad aquel día de lluvia que paso con él. Lo primero que hizo al salir de la escuela fue correr directamente hasta el restaurante de Mimi, pero no la encontró Daisuke le dijo que estaba en la cocina y la paso directamente. Natsuo le explico todo lo que había pasado con Yoshio, y también le explico que alguna vez si sintió atracción por él, pero la ser de los chicos más populares jamás intento nada. Mimi le conto aquella graciosa escena donde ella había puesto a su padre y a Yoshio en una situación bastante incomoda

-¿Pero te gusta?-Mimi pregunto mientras continuaba cocinando

-Si, como a casi todas las chicas de mi escuela-Natsuo estaba bastante apenada por lo que le estaba contando a Mimi

-Entonces si te gusta, y tú le gustas, supongo que deberías responderle, a menos que ya no se haga así hoy en día-Dijo Mimi mientras le sonreía

Mimi sentía bastante amor maternal por Natsuo, sintiendo que así pudo haber sido con su pequeño hijo

-Solo…no le cuentes a mi padre…yo se lo diré

Mientras Yamato daba conferencias de prensa en la disquera contando en parte la situación que había vivido, no pensaban darle más publicidad a Asami pero tampoco iba a hablar mal de ella como Asami lo había hecho, al terminar las conferencias fue a la oficina de JP

-Necesito…

-Siempre necesitas, siempre, nunca dices querido Jp por favor acepta este regalo-Jp dijo en un tono bastante cómico

-Te regale un boleto de avión y una semana en un hotel en nueva york, así que no pidas más

-Cálmate, cálmate jefecito, ahora que puedo hacer por usted su majestad-Dijo Jp mientras veía como Yamato se desplomaba en el sofá

-Necesito una casa, con cuatro habitaciones, al menos tres baños, una cocina grande, y un jardín grande

-¿Te mudaras? ¿Al fin compraras una mansión?-Jp estaba algo extrañado

-No una mansión pero si una casa donde quepan al menos tres niños un perro y una esposa-Yamato dijo sonriendo

-Wow, ¿Le pedirás matrimonio?-Jp estaba sorprendido por la decisión de Yamato

-Sí, todavía no pero si lo hare

-Espera un momento, ¿Tres niños? ¿Mimi está embarazada?

-Aun no, pero estoy previniendo todo-Dijo Yamato mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Mimi les había comentado a sus padres que había vuelto a ver a Yamato desde hacía tiempo, su padre no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero su madre si, ya que sabía lo mucho que lo quería, y sabía que realmente Yamato no había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había estado pasando pero cuando se dio la noticia oficial de que habían vuelto su madre no lo podía creer, estaba algo preocupada por el futuro de Sei, pero las palabras que Yamato le dijo en una cena de que siempre lo cuidaría y lo querría como un hijo propio hicieron que no dudara más de las cosas.

Después de un par de semanas después de aquel juicio del infierno Yamato recibió una llamada de parte de los señores Akino, el cual les pedía que si Natsuo iba a pasar la tarde en casa de ellos para comer, Yamato y Natsuo aceptaron inmediatamente.

Natsuo llego bastante puntual a casa de sus abuelos, era un departamento bastante típico muy parecido al de sus abuelos Hiroaki y Natsuko, la recibieron muy bien con comida y con un presente. Esa tarde la señora Akino le mostro todas las fotografías que pudo de ellos, de su madre de joven y de la familia en general, Natsuko no sabía que tenía una cantidad grande de primos hijos de los primos de su madre, mientras que con su padre solamente tenía a los pequeños gemelos. También descubrió que su abuela vivió en Okinawa y que tenían una casa de haya que le prometieron llevarla de vacaciones ahí. A media tarde tocaron la puerta

-Hija, tu madre vino-Le informo su abuela dejando en shock a la pequeña rubia

Asami llego vestida de una manera muy normal jeans y una blusa normal, llevaba una pequeña bolsita de regalo

-Ten...te compre esto…espero que te guste-Comento Asami mientras le daba aquella bolsita que contenía un pequeño perfume

Esa tarde Natsuo la había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo, después de casi 17 años la había hecho realidad, estaba muy agradecida con su madre por haberle dado un poco de tiempo, y con sus abuelos por hacer que ellos las reunieran nuevamente. Lo único que no recibió esa tarde fue un abrazo por parte de su madre y que Asami aún no sabía cómo actuar ante su hija, pero no la iba a presionar tendría muchas más tardes como esa en un futuro.

El lunes por la tarde Yoshio fue interceptado por Natsuo a la salida de la escuela, la cara de la chica tenia bastantes tintes rosados que el color de su cabello hacia que se notase mas

-Tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo con bastante duda en su voz la rubia

-Te escucho-El chico de lentes tampoco podía disimular el nerviosismo que sentía

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?-Yoshio asintió a tal petición por parte de la rubia

Caminaron por largo rato en silencio hasta llegar a un parque, ambos se sentaron en los columpios

-Yo quería hablarte con respecto a lo que paso el otro día-Natsuo estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo

-Yo…también…creo que lo dije de repente y te asusto-Yoshio no la miraba al contrario veía al suelo

-Si…un poco…pero no alcanzaste a escuchar mi respuesta-Natsuo se sentía con un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago

-No esperaba ninguna respuesta de hecho…-Dijo Yoshio bastante nervioso

-Pero te quiero dar una respuesta-Natsuo se levantó del columpio y se plantó frente a él con las mejillas rojas y casi temblando-Tam…también me gustas-Apretó los ojos mientras daba esa respuesta

Yoshio se quedó mudo, tan solo la veía ahí plantada frente a él tan bonita como siempre

-Quisiera…Salir aunque fuese una vez contigo…-Natsuo seguía sin verlo, pero esas palabras las sintió como un balde de agua hacia Yoshio

-No-Yoshio dijo en seco haciendo que Natsuo se congelara con esa simple palabra-No saldremos nunca…hasta que tu padre sepa que me gustas y que quisiera intentar algo contigo…quisiera tener primero la aprobación de tu padre-Yoshio le sonrió tiernamente

Mientras que Natsuo se sentía tan confundida que no supo que decir. Acordaron que el viernes fuese a comer a su casa para hablar con su padre, Yoshio así lo quería, hablar apropiadamente con Yamato antes de salir con ella

-Entiendes lo que significa-Yamato y Mimi estaban en la cocina el viernes preparando la comida para la hora que llegasen los dos jóvenes

-Al menos lo está haciendo en persona y no como nosotros que me lo dijiste por teléfono a las tres de la mañana-Dijo Mimi mientras se divertía con la extraña situación

-Si pero es mi bebé y saldrá con un tipo que casi entra a la universidad-Yamato cortaba la lechuga como si fuese la cabeza de Yoshio

-Mira te lo voy a poner en el siguiente contexto que prefieres ¿Un tipo con pelo largo, motocicleta y que sabes que no tiene ningún futuro, y que no conoces? O ¿A un chico que conoces de toda la vida a su familia, a sus tíos e incluso a sus abuelos, que sabes que estudiara medicina y que conocerá de métodos anticonceptivos?-Mimi le ponía aun más sal a la herida

-Ni uno ni otro-Dijo Yamato bastante molesto

-Lo tendrás que hacer, porque si no la dejas se aferrara más, además, me dijo que solo era para una cita, y era para ver si le dabas permiso-Mimi quería apaciguar como diera lugar las cosas

Para cuando acordaron los dos jóvenes habían llegado, Natsuo dijo que se iría a cambiar mientras Yoshio nerviosamente esperaba en la sala, cuando vio llegar a un hermoso niño que se acercaba a él con algo de temor

-¿Tu…hermano?-Pregunto con bástate miedo el pequeño

-No, él se vino a robar a tu hermana-Salió Yamato a escena haciendo que Sei se asustara y fuera a correr detrás de Yamato

-Tu malo-Dijo Sei mientras se escondía detrás de Yamato

-No, no…eso no señor, no… no pequeñito, yo no me voy a robar a nadie-Yoshio estaba bastante nervioso por lo que Yamato le había dicho

-Déjalo en paz, no habíamos quedado en algo-Mimi salió al rescate

-¿Papá que estás haciendo?-Natsuo salió de su habitación para poder rescatar de esa situación bastante incomoda a Yoshio

La comida fue de lo bastante normal, pero con bastantes jugarretas hacia Yoshio para que no saliera con Natsuo, pero Mimi siempre lo defendía al igual que Natsuo, esta última sentía bastante vergüenza por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su padre. Todo fue tranquilo hasta que a Yoshio se le ocurrió preguntar si podía salir con Natsuo, Yamato se helo, no sabía que contestarle, su respuesta era no, pero algo dentro de él sabía que no le podía negar nada a Natsuo, y lo único que se limitó a decir fue que "No llegaran tarde" Yamato estaba lleno de rabia, ver como su única hija crecía cada día mas

-Verdad que no fue tan difícil-Mimi dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

-Lo fue, fue muy difícil, así que no molestes-Dijo Yamato mientras comía a grandes bocados más por la frustración de que su pequeña muñequita estuviese creciendo.

Después de eso Yoshio y Natsuo salían regularmente con la aprobación-desaprobación de Yamato.

Un par de meses después de ese incidente, Yamato invito a comer a Mimi, Sei y Natsuo a aquel restaurante donde hacia sido su primera noche juntos, pidió exactamente el mismo menú que aquella vez, la vista era impresionante como aquel día, pero Mimi no entendía que era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Al llegar el postre Yamato saco dos cajitas que las coloco en la mesa Mimi no entendía bien que pasaba, una de esas cajitas parecía una caja de anillo y la otra una caja de una pulsera

-¿Yamato…que ocurre?-Pregunto Mimi nerviosa

-¿Saben por qué estamos aquí?-Ambas negaron-Hace 16 años Mimi y yo hicimos planes en este mismo hotel, queríamos casarnos y vivir una vida en familia, pero no pudimos, hoy quiero que volvamos a hacer planes juntos…los cuatro, como familia

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Mimi, Yamato abrió la cajita más pequeña

-Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Mimi enmudeció ante la propuesta de Yamato, el corazón se le aceleraba, estaba nerviosa, veía como Natsuo le decía que si solo con la cabeza-Formemos una familia, cuidare de ti y de Sei como si fuese su verdadero padre-Yamato estaba poniéndose nervioso porque Mimi no respondía nada

-Si-Dijo al borde del llanto Mimi

Yamato rápidamente fue al lado de ella y le coloco el anillo, Mimi se levantó y lo abrazo, las demás personas del restaurante le aplaudieron por aquella proposición de matrimonio

-Natsuo, abre la otra caja-Natsuo no entendía que quería decir su padre, este era momento de ellos dos, no de ellos dos y ella, pero aun así obedeció, dentro había una llave plateada

-¿Qué es esto?-Natsuo no entendía bien el significado de esa llave

-Compre una casa, y nos iremos los cuatro juntos a vivir, lo más pronto posible, incluso antes de la boda, seremos papá, Natsuo, mamá y Sei

Natsuo no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y levantarse a tomar a Sei en brazos y abrazar a Mimi y a Yamato

-Ahora seremos una familia-Susurro Natsuo a sus padres.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí se encuentra el ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia que se que a muchísimos les gusto, y se que muchos pensaron que no terminaría, pero si lo hice. Espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo que hayan disfrutado, se que me tarde muchísimo con este capitulo pero cerrar una historia es bastante difícil así que me tome el tiempo para pensar las cosas y concluir esto de la mejor manera posible. ALERTA DE SPOILER, HAY SEGUNDA PARTE EN POSESO.**

**Quisiera agradecerles a todos por leer y por dejar sus comentarios especialmente a:**

**Lin lu lo li **

**Yamato y mimi **

**Mimato bombon kou **

**Lucianaagg **

**Mariacredenza 02 **

**Rubykaiba**

**Guest **

**Vainiella **

**Shi no hime **

**Berthy**

**Nogizaka Haruka **

**Erunism **

**Karen up**

**Krimtz **

**Mimiyama **

**Lauseg **

**0-aThErY-0 **

**Taishou **

**Kmtz **

**No olviden que continuare escribiendo mimatos que ya hay varios rondando en mi cabeza, y espero que sigan apoyándome, un fuerte abrazo y los estaré leyendo **


End file.
